Te miro y no sé lo que es, pero me hace sentir bien
by mmmartta3
Summary: La quería, estaba enamorado de ella casi desde el principio y lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas entre ellos? Ah, sí, claro, eso.
1. Epílogo

Si estás leyendo esto es porque te has decidido a leer mi fic. Lo primero de todo ¡Gracias! y lo segundo es que me gustaría darte una pequeña explicación. No sé muy bien por qué, pero en mi canon mental Charlie Weasley se enamora de su mejor amiga del colegio y acaba soltero porque, como decide marcharse a Rumanía, no pueden seguir con su relació , que él no consigue olvidarle. Sí, sí, sé que no hay nada que indique que pudiera pasar, ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió. El caso es que ahí estaba la idea, decidí adaptarla un poco, añadirle un par de cosas y al final ha salido esto. Escribir un long siempre es complicado, al menos para mí, así que no sé muy bien como saldrá esto pero espero que lo disfrutes tanto como pienso disfrutar yo escribiéndolo. No me voy a enrollar más, sólo me queda añadir que, bueno, como verás, la historia empieza por el epílogo, lo que significa que cronológicamente este es el final de la historia. Espero que te guste.

Marta.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Más me gustaría a mí ser Jo... Pues eso, que ni me apellido Rowling, ni nada de lo que os suene es mío, ni saco un sólo euro de esto.

_«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

* * *

Epílogo.

Decenas de rayos brillantes, vibrantes, recorrían la habitación de un lado para otro. Muchos eran suyos, otros no. Aquel mortífago de pelo oscuro no estaba resultando una verdadera amenaza para él. Con un simple reducto acabó con su vida, sin más. Y entonces la vio.

Las gotas de sudor caían como perlas por su frente, por su piel blanca y aterciopelada. Se defendía con uñas y dientes, a pesar de que siempre decía que su lugar no estaba en primera línea del batallón. Movía rápidamente su varita e intercalaba ataques con escudos. Sólo fue un segundo, un mísero segundo. El rayo rojo le impactó en el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo saliera despedido hacia atrás y golpeándola contra uno de los pocos muros que quedaban en pie en el castillo. Charlie no lo pensó dos veces, arremetió con el atacante de su amiga, acabando con él, acabando con todo. En aquel momento sentía su mente embotada, no podía pensar en nada. _NonononononononoValno. _Se acercó corriendo al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente, mientras le suplicaba a Merlín que estuviera viva._ Por favor que esté viva, por favor. _Se arrodilló ante ella y le cogió la cara con las manos, nunca había sido una chica que destacara por su belleza sin igual, pero a Charlie le parecía la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Tenía la cara redondeada, con dos grandes mejillas que se ponían rojas con facilidad. Sus ojos eran marrones, verdes cuando lloraba o les daba el sol. En aquel momento estaban cerrados, para alivio del chico que pensó que si ella… Los ojos estarían abiertos. Una herida profunda cruzaba su mejilla izquierda extendiéndose hasta su cuello. Sangraba, pero no era eso lo que más preocupaba al chico, no, era el hecho de que casi toda su melena negra estaba impregnada de un líquido denso y rojizo, que emanaba de la cabeza de la chica y olía a metal. Movió delicadamente su cuerpo, intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero su gesto no obtuvo ningún resultado. _Vamos, Val._ Suplicó interiormente. Sentía subir y bajar débilmente su pecho, y también el aire que se escapaba entre sus labios. El de abajo considerablemente más grande que el de arriba. Y rojos, muy rojos. En aquel momento, una voz resonó por doquier, helándole la sangre.

─ _Habéis luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas. Si seguís ofreciéndome resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche. Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Os doy una hora. Enterrad a vuestros muertos como merecen y atended a vuestros heridos. Y ahora…_

La voz seguía resonando por el techo y las paredes, pero Charlie ya no le hacía caso. Una hora. Tenía una hora para ayudarla, tenía que encontrar a Madame Pomfrey y tenía que hacerlo ya. Sólo tenía una hora. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la cogió en brazos, siempre teniendo un especial cuidado con su cabeza, que no paraba de sangrar.

─ Todo va a ir bien, Val, ya verás. Tú sólo no te vayas, no dejes de luchar.

Le susurró con voz rota. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Instintivamente, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, buscando a su familia por todos lados, pero sin hallarlos en ningún lugar. Abrió las grandes puertas con un movimiento de varita y localizó a la sanadora nada más entrar. Se acercó a ella con prisa, le temblaban las piernas y tenía el pulso acelerado, necesitaba saber que aquello tendría una solución.

─ Madame Pomfrey, necesita ayuda. Aún respira. Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que ayudarla.

─ Déjela aquí. ─ Le indicó señalando una especie de catre con sábanas blancas.

El chico obedeció sin dudar y, una vez se hubo apartado, la sanadora empezó su trabajo. No parecía especialmente asustada, así que supuso que Val se pondría bien. Charlie la miró unos segundos desde arriba, los segundos que le costó reaccionar y darse cuenta de que tenía que encontrar a su familia.

─ Yo… Tengo que irme.

Dijo, y sin más se marchó corriendo por donde había venido. A su alrededor sólo había sangre. Personas con heridas, algunas más graves que otras, arrastrándose, ayudándose unos a otros a duras penas. Llevando consigo los cuerpos de amigos que ya nunca más estarían con ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. _Que todos estén bien, por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor._ Una inmensa sensación de alivio sacudió su cuerpo al divisar a lo lejos a su madre, acompañada de su hermana pequeña. Corrió hacia ellas y sin mediar una palabra las envolvió en un abrazo.

─ Charlie, hijo mío. ─ Le llamó su madre, entre lágrimas. ─ Menos mal que estás bien… ¿Has visto a tus hermanos? ¿Y a tu padre? ─ Le preguntó la mujer, con los ojos bañados en tristeza. Una tristeza que Charlie nunca había visto en ojos de su madre a lo largo de sus veinticuatro años de vida.

─ Lo siento, mamá. ─ Le contestó con pesar. ─ Vosotras sois las primeras que he encontrado.

─ Bueno, no… No pasa nada. ─ La mujer sacaba valor de donde ya no quedaba para pronunciar esas palabras.

─ Mamá, yo voy a buscar a los demás. Val… Val está en el gran comedor, inconsciente. Quédate con ella, por favor.

Y antes de que su madre pudiera responder, Charlie ya se había marchado, corriendo, buscando frenéticamente una cabeza pelirroja. Al siguiente al que encontró fue a su hermano mayor y a uno de los gemelos, George. No necesitaron decirse nada para saber que los tres estaban allí por lo mismo, cruzaron una mirada y siguieron con su búsqueda.

Nada habría preparado a Charlie para soportar aquel momento.

Su hermano pequeño, Percy, y su padre llevaban en brazos a un muchacho alto y desgarbado. Uno de sus brazos caía sin vida a un lado del cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca había perdido la sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Tenía el pelo rojo, sucio. El alarido que soltó George a su lado le hizo temblar. _No, no, no, esto no puede ser real. No está pasando. _Lo siguiente que Charlie escuchó fue el sonido de las rodillas de su hermano al chocar contra el suelo. Luego Bill se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse. Luego nada. Sabía que caminaba detrás de sus hermanos, a modo de comitiva fúnebre. No era consciente de la realidad a su alrededor. Todos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, todos sabían que existía ese riesgo. _Pero ojalá hubiera sido yo y no él._

La imagen de su madre al descubrir el cadáver de uno de sus hijos no mejoró en absoluto la situación. Depositaron el cuerpo en una larga fila de cadáveres, pero Charlie sólo podía ver uno, el de su hermano. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor para ver si la chica que había traído estaba bien. No en ese momento, no. El pequeño Georgie tenía la frente apoyada en la de su gemelo. Su madre lloraba en el pecho del difunto mientras su padre acariciaba uno de los brazos de la mujer. Percy y Ginny lloraban, abrazados. Fleur, la mujer de Bill, que había aparecido sin más, intentaba reconfortar a este último. Charlie estaba allí, simplemente estaba. Poco después, apareció el último de sus hermanos, Ron. Si bien era verdad que todos los hermanos Weasley se parecían mucho entre ellos, en ese momento más que nunca. Pelo rojo, sucio y alborotado. Cara pálida, expresión de tristeza y ojos bañándose en un lago de dolor, del que costaría mucho tiempo salir. Quizá demasiado.

El tiempo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado les había dado se agotaba sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatase. En el pecho de Charlie, sin embargo, bullía la ira, la rabia. Quería volver a luchar, hacérselo pagar, hacerles daño, mucho daño. Tanto como el que le habían hecho a él, tanto como el que le habían hecho a su familia. De repente, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Al girarse descubrió una cara familiar, recorrida por una herida profunda, que iba desde la mejilla izquierda hasta el cuello, pero que ya había dejado de sangrar.

─ Val… ─ Susurró, casi imperceptiblemente. Ella le abrazó, derribando la última de sus defensas. Y fue entonces cuando Charlie empezó a llorar, como un niño que había perdido a su mamá. El ansia de venganza que le había carcomido hasta ese momento desapareció por completo, sólo quedaba la pena. Charlie podía sentir el frágil cuerpo de su amiga temblar bajo él. Tenía la túnica rota y era más que evidente que no estaba del todo recuperada, pero era una persona fuerte. Estaba allí, con él.

─ Te quiero, Val. Te quiero mucho. ─ Le dijo al oído, entre sollozos. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, no sabía por qué en ese momento. Quizá fuera que no quería que nadie más se fuera sin que conociera antes sus verdaderos sentimientos.

─ Yo también te quiero mucho, Charlie.

Poco después, el plazo impuesto por Lord Voldemort llegó a su fin y todos se dirigieron a la puerta del castillo, dispuestos a morir. A morir por aquello que creían correcto. Charlie agarró con fuerza la mano de Val, a la que todavía le costaba un poco caminar. Cuando el chico alcanzó a vislumbrar el cadáver de Harry Potter, de El elegido, el mundo se le cayó a los pies. Estaban perdidos, perdidos para siempre. Su familia, sus amigos y él mismo. Si no morían aquel día, serían torturados hasta la locura. Todos a quienes quería… Todos. Gritó como el que más, se dejó la garganta insultando a esos malnacidos, pero sabía que todo era en vano. El chico Longbottom fue el único en intervenir, entonces, caos. Harry había desaparecido y aquello era cada vez más surrealista. Charlie se negaba a soltar la mano de Val, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo cuando las maldiciones empezaron a surgir de las varitas de los magos de ambos bandos.

─ ¡No te separes de mí! ─ Le gritó mientras ambos corrían a refugiarse en el castillo, intentando evitar las grandes pisadas de los gigantes. Las fuerzas de la naturaleza, el castillo y todos sus habitantes luchaban unidos contra las fuerzas del mal. El Gran Comedor se había convertido en el escenario de una batalla campal. Charlie no paraba de enviarle maldiciones a uno de sus atacantes, no sabía su nombre ni quería saberlo. Sentía a Val un poco a la derecha, peleando con otro con la ayuda de Bill. A lo lejos, se intuía a su madre peleando con una bruja de pelo negro. Bellatrix. Rogó a Merlín que, por favor, no le pasase nada. Poco después, habiendo aturdido al mortífago con quien peleaba, Charlie llegó al lado de su madre a tiempo de ver como esta acababa con la bruja que tan de cabeza había traído al Ministerio. Lo que pasó después fue todo muy rápido. Un escudo mágico se interpuso entre los allí presentes y el rayo lanzado por Voldemort en dirección a su madre. Y luego, Harry. El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras ambos magos mantenían una conversación. Charlie no pudo evitar buscar a su familia con la mirada, a su familia y a ella, la sensación de alivio fue abrumadora cuando los descubrió a todos entre el gentío.

Escuchaba atentamente, al igual que todos los allí presentes, la conversación que se estaba produciendo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, varita en mano, dispuesto a actuar si las cosas se torcían. Ante los ojos de todos, se produjo en ese mismo instante el tan esperado enfrentamiento. A la multitud le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, de que Voldemort ya no estaba allí, de que nunca volvería a estar. La alegría invadió cada una de las minúsculas células de los allí presentes, recorriéndoles, haciéndoles soltarla por la boca, gritar, berrear, cantar ¿Qué importaba? Charlie se abalanzó sobre Harry, dándole interiormente las gracias. _Gracias por salvar a mi familia, gracias por salvarla a ella, gracias por salvarme a mí, gracias por salvarnos a todos. _Poco después, se alejó de ese abrazo colectivo y buscó entre la multitud a su familia. En aquel momento, su madre estrujaba entre sus brazos a Ginny y a George. Ron y Percy estaban abrazados, sonrientes, algo inaudito. Su padre rodeaba con los brazos a su nuera, mientras que Bill abrazaba a Val y le daba un beso en la cabeza. Aquella escena familiar sólo hizo a Charlie más feliz de lo que ya estaba, impulsándole a correr hacia ellos, abrazarlos, besarlos. Faltaba alguien, sí, pero al menos los demás estaban allí.

─ Os quiero, os quiero a todos.

Entonces llegó a ella. Le brillaban los ojos, verdes en aquel momento. Se le salía la ilusión por los poros y por la sonrisa. Resplandecía. Charlie no podía hacer nada sino mirarla y disfrutar de la vista, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía así. Ella, sin embargo, se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con las manos y apretando muy fuerte. Automáticamente, Charlie rodeó la cintura de ella con los suyos, aunque no fue capaz de apretar tan fuerte, no quería hacerle daño.

─ ¡Se acabó, Charlie! ¡Se acabó! ─ Le gritó ella, todavía sonriente, tras separarse unos centímetros. Todavía le abrazaba y, al menos él, no pensaba soltarla.

─ Sí, Val. Se ha acabado, todo se ha acabado. ─ Le contestó él, acercando un poco más su rostro al de la chica, y acariciándole la nariz con la suya propia. Notó perfectamente como las mejillas de la chica enrojecían y sonrió. ─ ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─ Le preguntó, sin moverse un solo milímetro.

─ Bi-bien. ─ Respondió ella, entrecortadamente. ─ Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero se me pasará…

Apenas había acabado la frase cuando una de las manos de Charlie se deslizó desde su cintura hasta su cuello, presionando ligeramente en su dirección y haciendo que sus labios se juntasen al fin. Fue un beso corto, casto y suave, pero llevaban tanto tiempo esperándolo que la sensación fue realmente intensa. Una mezcla entre sollozo y risa irrumpió en su burbuja de felicidad. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de proveniencia del sonido para encontrar a una Molly Weasley, cuyos hombros eran rodeados por el brazo de su marido, soltando lagrimones mientras sonreía.

─ Oh, Charlie. ─ Pronunció a duras penas la mujer. ─ ¡Por fin! Creía que me iba a ir de este mundo sin verte de nuevo con Valeria. Es la mujer perfecta par a ti, hijo mío, deberíais comprometeros lo antes posible.

Esta sugerencia hizo enrojecer de nuevo a Val, mientras que Charlie rió con el comentario de su madre.

─ Venga, Molly. Son jóvenes y tienen toda la vida por delante, ya tendrán tiempo para bodas, déjales que disfruten de su amor. ─ Intervino el señor Weasley, apaciguando a su mujer, que no había dejado de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo durante toda la conversación.

Arthur dirigió una sonrisa a la pareja y, simultáneamente, condujo a su mujer hacia una de las mesas que habían reaparecido en la estancia. En ese momento, Charlie dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante. Todavía no la había soltado, seguía abrazándole, y ella a él.

─ Y tú, ¿Qué dices? ─ Le preguntó el pelirrojo, con una expresión risueña gravada en la cara.

─ ¿Qué digo a qué? ─ Le contestó ella, pícaramente. No iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles.

─ ¿Lo intentamos… Otra vez? ─ Le preguntó él, mutando su expresión hasta que esta se convirtió en una seria y responsable.

─ Me encantaría, Charlie. Pero…

─ ¿Pero? ─ Volvió a preguntar él, muy sorprendido y algo consternado. ¿Qué pero podía tener a retomar su relación? Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y su rostro cambió de nuevo hasta una expresión de preocupación.

─ Es sólo que… Bueno, tú sigues trabajando en Rumanía y yo sigo trabajando aquí. No sé si… ─ La interrumpió con un nuevo beso. Sus músculos se habían relajado y una sonrisa se le pintó en la cara al separarse.

─ No te preocupes por eso ¿Vale? Creo que voy a tomarme un tiempo de descanso, para estar aquí… Con mi familia… Contigo…

No dejándole añadir nada más, esta vez fue Val la que junto los dos pares de labios, fundiéndose ambos en un profundo beso, que presagiaba un futuro lleno de alegría y felicidad.

─ Me lo tomaré como un sí… ─ Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a Valeria. Su risa sonaba a música, sonaba a su canción favorita. Poco después, ella deshizo el abrazo y le cogió de la mano. Le condujo hacia una de las mesas, donde el resto de su familia se encontraba. Al dirigir su mirada hacia ellos, el recuerdo de su hermano Fred le invadió, empañando considerablemente su alegría.

─ Sabes perfectamente que él querría que todos fuerais felices. ─ Le dijo su, ahora, novia.

─ No es fácil.

─ Nada nunca es fácil, pero no por ello hemos de dejar de intentarlo. ─ Le respondió ella, esbozando una media sonrisa.

─ Está bien. ─ Concedió Charlie, pintándose una sonrisa similar y sentándose al lado de Bill, que le recibió con un gran abrazo. Todavía de pie, Val miró a su alrededor y tuvo la sensación de que a partir de ese momento, las cosas volverían a ir bien.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ahora bien, si has llegado hasta aquí, un review pequeñito no cuesta nada y me haría muy, muy feliz. Piensa en los niños, ¿Por qué nadie piensa en los niños? D:

Un besito en la naricilla.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Disclaimer: _**El Potterverso es de Rowling, míos sólo son la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Valeria Johnson no era más que una bruja de 22 años, que vivía en Londres y que acaba de terminar su formación como sanadora. Hacía cinco años que había acabado el colegio y allí estaba, en su propio apartamento, una sanadora hecha y derecha. _Cuánto ha llovido desde entonces… _Pensómientras fregaba los platos, que ella y su compañera Elsa acababan de utilizar para comer. A mucha gente le parecía una señora chorrada que, pudiendo hacerlo con magia, Val se dedicase a ese tipo de tareas muggles, pero a ella le relajaba, le permitía pesar con tranquilidad. Para su propia desgracia, pensar en la escuela significaba siempre pensar en Charlie. El pinchazo en el pecho no tardó en aparecer, siempre lo hacía, y ella ya sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer para que desapareciese era pensar en otra cosa.

Aquel día estaba especialmente nostálgica. La noche anterior se había celebrado su graduación en la Escuela de Sanadores de Londres, era el fin de una etapa y el principio de otra, y eso le ponía melancólica. Por eso, ese día no fue capaz de apartar a Charlie de su mente. Había unos médicos muggles, médicos de la cabeza, que decían que el amor duraba, como máximo, dos años. Ella no sabía si esa regla se podía aplicar también a los magos, pero al menos en su caso, no había sido así.

Conoció a Charlie Weasley en su primer año en Hogwarts, tenían sólo once años y toda una vida por delante. Si en esa época alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría así, no le habría creído. Aunque por aquel entonces, no demasiada gente hablaba con ella… Se fijó por primera vez en él una tarde de septiembre, cuando apenas llevaban unos días en el colegio. Ambos estaban en Gryffindor, la casa de los leones, de los valientes y, por tanto, compartían sala común. Sincerándose consigo misma, Val tenía que reconocer que sus primeros días en Hogwarts no habían sido precisamente un camino de lirios, más bien al contrario. Nacida de muggles y con menos experiencia en el mundo mágico que un teléfono, parecía no encajar allí. El primer día no se acercó a la gente correcta y, siendo tan tímida como era, no le fue fácil conocer a otra gente después. No fue nada fácil, hasta que llegó Charlie. Realmente no conservaba demasiados recuerdos nítidos de aquella época, pero sí había un par que nunca podría olvidar. Uno de ellos era el día en que le conoció. En general fue un día espantoso, pero no podía evitar recordarlo con afecto.

Aquel día, tres imbéciles se habían esforzado soberanamente para hacerle la vida imposible. Uno de ellos, algo mayor que ella, aunque en ese momento no sabía cuánto, le había echado un conjuro haciéndola levitar para luego hacerla caer al lago. Nadie hizo nada para ayudarla, quizá porque todos, o casi todos, estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose de la chica que se cayó del bote en su primer día en Hogwarts. Fue realmente bochornoso, y sus compañeros no perdían ninguna oportunidad para recordárselo.

Por suerte para ella, su padre le había enseñado a nadar cuando era más pequeña, así que consiguió salir del lago y se fue corriendo de allí. Aquello no podía ser más avergonzante, los colores le habían subido y rogaba interiormente para que las cosas en el colegio no fueran siempre así. Corrió hasta que encontró un sitio resguardado de miradas indiscretas, detrás de uno de los invernaderos. Allí se sentó y se abrazó a sí misma, haciéndose una bolita y deseando desaparecer. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, pero de repente una voz la sorprendió.

─ ¿Johnson? ─ Preguntó la voz, con tono preocupado.

─ Déjame en paz. ─ Le gritó ella, en aquel momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. ─ ¿Tú también has venido a reírte de mí?

─ No… ─ Le contestó el chico, contrariado.─ He escuchado llorar a alguien y me he acercado. ¿Estás bien?

─ ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ─ Le contestó ella, levantando la cabeza por primera vez y mirándole con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir allí a Charlie Weasley, uno de los chicos más guays de curso. Simpático, popular y amigo de todos. No entendía qué hacía alguien como él interesándose por alguien como ella.

─ Oye… No sé qué te pasa pero… ─ El chico parecía sinceramente preocupado, pero Val no podía permitirse a sí misma confiar en él tan rápido. No quería que el incidente del lago se repitiera.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ─ Le preguntó ella, sin dejarle acabar su frase.

─ Nada. Yo sólo…

─ Déjalo, por favor. Quiero estar sola. ─ Le dijo, cortándole de nuevo y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Unos instantes después, notó como unos brazos le rodeaban, atrayéndola hacia ellos. Inconscientemente, Val correspondió al abrazo, dejándose llevar y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. No le conocía de nada, pero le relajaba estar con él, al menos era alguien, ya no estaba sola. Tras un buen rato, la chica logró tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar. Aunque para entonces, la parte delantera de la túnica del pelirrojo tenía un buen cerco de lágrimas.

─ Gracias… ─ Susurró ella, todavía sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho.

─ No tiene importancia. ─ Contestó sinceramente Charlie, y tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió a preguntarle de nuevo. ─ ¿Me puedes explicar ahora qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué está tu túnica mojada?

Val se levantó e inspiró con fuerza. Cruzó las piernas mientras se incorporaba y dirigió su mirada hacia ellas. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo terrible hablar. Al final, se decidió.

─ ¿Te acuerdas de que el primer día de curso me caí del bote?

Charlie asintió en silencio, era imposible no acordarse.

─ Bien, pues en realidad no me caí. ─ Val se percató de que sus ojos se volvían a bañar en lágrimas poco a poco y, súbitamente, notó como la mano del chico rozaba la suya, para después agarrarla en un gesto que parecía intentar tranquilizarla. Ese gesto le dio fuerzas, haciendo que retomara su discurso, no sin antes inspirar con fuerza. ─ Los chicos que estaban conmigo en el bote me tiraron, no les gustaba que mis padres fueran muggles. Y me llamaron una cosa… sangresucia. ─ La chica se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo a Charlie le había recorrido un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra. ─ No sé muy bien lo que significa ─ Añadió rápidamente, no quería que él pensara que ella iba diciendo esas cosas por ahí. ─ Pero me tiraron porque según ellos soy una asquerosa sangresucia. Después de eso, todo el mundo encuentra muy divertido reírse de mí… Hoy, bueno, hoy unos chicos mayores me han vuelto a tirar al lago, y me han vuelto a llamar eso. No sé quién son, pero creo que uno de ellos es hermano de los de nuestro curso. ─ Un sollozo se le escapó involuntariamente de la garganta. ─ Quiero volver a mi casa… ─ Susurró, y las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas.

─ No… No te preocupes. Hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore o con la profesora McGonagall, ellos te ayudarán.

─ ¡No! ─ Gritó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando la cabeza. Estaba muy alarmada, desde un principio había tenido muy claro que esa no era la solución. Cuando era más pequeña e iba a un colegio muggle, un niño se había dedicado a molestarla y, cuando se lo contó a la profesora, el niño se dedicó a romper todas sus muñecas. No quería ni pensar en lo que los magos podían hacer si se enfadaban…

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ Le preguntó Charlie, sin comprender.

─ Decírselo a los adultos siempre es peor, créeme. Tengo experiencia en estas cosas… ─ Le explicó, apenada.

─ No puedes irte de Hogwarts. ─ Afirmó el chico con rotundidad.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ Valeria le miraba curiosa, le sorprendía la seguridad del chico.

─ Hogwarts es un colegio increíble. En serio, nunca he estado en un sitio tan genial como este. Es muy guay. Cuando mi hermano Bill me decía que era el sitio más guay de la tierra no le creía, pero ahora que estoy aquí… ¡Lo es!

─ Quizá para ti. ─Respondió ella, volviendo a bajar la mirada. ─ Te he visto en la sala común. Caes bien a todo el mundo, todos quieren ser tus amigos. Yo no tengo amigos, sólo soy la chica que se cayó del bote el primer día. Ni siquiera mis compañeras de cuarto quieren hablar conmigo…

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ Dicen que les da vergüenza que las vean conmigo.

─ ¡Menuda chorrada! Pero si eres muy simpática…

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron violentamente ante el comentario de Charlie. Podía sentir los ojos del chico clavándose en su persona, apenas se habían mirado a los ojos dos veces, pero a Val ya le abrumaba la intensidad de su mirada. Siempre se había dado cuenta de ese tipo de detalles, la forma de mirar, de caminar o de tocar las cosas. Charlie Weasley lo miraba todo con intensidad, como si cualquier cosa fuera la más interesante del mundo o simplemente la mejor. También miraba así a las personas, las observaba al detalle, tratando de captar cada uno de los matices. Se preguntaba qué pensaría de ella en aquel momento, si compartiría la opinión de los demás o si, de verdad, pensaba que era simpática.

─ Gracias. ─ Dijo ella, después de un largo rato en silencio.

─ ¿Por?

─ Por lo de simpática.

─ No hay de qué. ─ Le contestó Charlie, abochornado. Ella seguía roja como un tomatito y él estaba empezando a sentir algo de vergüenza también.

Ambos niños permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Valeria decidió romperlo.

─ Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme de ropa, si no acabaré pillando un resfriado. ─ Dijo mientras se levantaba y se espolsaba las ramitas que se habían quedado pegadas a su túnica.

─ Sí, será lo mejor. ─ Añadió Charlie, no demasiado convencido.

─ Pues… Hasta luego, Weasley. Y gracias. ─ Le dijo mientras se despedía tímidamente con la mano.

─ Hasta luego. ─ Tras esta escueta despedida, Val comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. Silenciosamente, rogaba para no encontrarse con nadie, no tenía ganas de soportar más burlas ese día. ─ ¡Espera Johnson!, te acompaño.

El hecho de que Charlie la llamara aquel día la seguía sorprendiendo aún once años después. Bueno, más que sorprenderla, la hacía feliz. Si él no la hubiera acompañado es muy probable que no se hubieran hecho mejores amigos, ni tampoco… Frenó sus pensamientos en seco. Una cosa era recordar los buenos momentos con Charlie y otra muy distinta era recordar… su relación. Aún no estaba preparada para eso. Dejó a su mente divagar lejos, de nuevo hasta los recuerdos de los primeros años de colegio, en busca de momentos felices.

Podía recordar retazos de conversaciones con Charlie, en clase, en la sala común o en el Gran Comedor, alguna que otra partida al ajedrez mágico y muchas tardes en la biblioteca. Aquel fue el año en el que se hicieron inseparables. Al principio, sus compañeros les miraban raro, sobre todo a Charlie_, pero eso es porque tú eras la rarita, _se dijo Val a sí misma; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la gente se iba acostumbrando a verles juntos, donde quiera que estuvieran. La profesora Sprout solía decir que incluso habrían dormido juntos si les hubieran dejado, y era totalmente cierto, eran uña y carne, Bonnie y Clyde en su versión de once años.

Otra cosa que siempre hacían juntos eran las dichosas bromas. A Charlie le encantaban, Val las detestaba, pero era incapaz de decirle que no cuando la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules y le decía: 'Por favor, Valeria. Por favor.' Así que cada dos por tres se veía arrastrada a una de sus travesuras, que nunca acababan saliendo bien.

─ No va a funcionar…

─ Te digo que sí funcionará, Val. ─ Le respondía siempre ante sus advertencias. Se quejaba mucho, pero a Val le gustaba estar con el Charlie de las travesuras. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita cuando planeaba o llevaba a cabo a alguna, y ella se sentía orgullosa de ser la única que las viera. Aquel día, concretamente, la había engatusado para poner tinte en la comida de la señora Norris, el gato de Filch, con la intención de que se le pusiera el pelo rojo. Val sabía perfectamente que el tinte no se utilizaba así, pero su amigo estaba tan empeñado que había hecho oídos sordos a lo que le había intentado explicar.

─ Nos van a pillar, Charlie, y todo para nada.

─ Para nada no, ya verás qué risa la cara de Filch cuando vea a su gata en color rojo…

Y como esa, cientos. Val suspiró. Daría todo por poder volver a esos momentos de sincera amistad, donde eran sólo Charlie y Val corriendo por el colegio. Donde no había nada que ocultar y disfrutaban uno del otro sin más pretensiones. Deseaba volver a esa época donde sólo necesitaba un abrazo del pelirrojo para sentirse mejor, donde no había ninguna guerra llamando a la puerta y su mayor preocupación era tener hechos los deberes de McGonagall. Una voz cantarina interrumpió entonces el hilo de sus pensamientos.

─ Oye, Val, ¿Te queda mucho? ─ La voz provenía de Elsa, su compañera de piso. ─ Lo digo porque has quedado con Bill a las seis y son las cinco.

─ Creo que habré acabado antes de una hora, Elsa. ─ Le respondió medio en broma, con una sonrisa en la cara. Le caía muy bien Elsa, mejor que bien. Se llevaban un año, más o menos, y habían estado al mismo tiempo en el colegio, aunque nunca habían hablado. Quizá porque Elsa estaba en otra casa, en Hufflepuff concretamente, nunca habían tenido la más mínima relación. Pero al acabar el colegio, Elsa se enteró de que Val buscaba compañera de piso, y desde entonces vivían juntas en un piso del centro. Elsa estaba desde hacía un tiempo en el cuerpo de aurores y, gracias a eso y a Nymphadora Tonks, había entrado en la Orden. La Orden del Fénix era una organización dirigida por el profesor Dumbledore que se encargaba de la lucha activa contra Voldemort, un mago tenebroso que pretendía acabar con los nacidos de muggles, la gente como ella, vamos. Ambas, Valeria y Elsa habían querido formar parte de la asociación desde el momento en que se enteraron de su existencia. Elsa estaba siempre en primera línea, dispuesta a luchar. Val prefería quedarse en la retaguardia, curando a los heridos y asegurándose de que todos estuvieran en perfecta forma, aunque últimamente no había tenido más remedio que llevar a cabo algunas misiones. El Ministerio de Magia se estaba esforzando de verdad en desacreditar a Dumbledore, así que todos tenían que colaborar tanto como pudieran. Miró a Elsa y pensó en cuanto había cambiado desde que la conocía. Se había estirado y había tonificado los músculos, estaba más guapa que nunca. Elsa era una chica morena, de piel y de cabello, con unos grandes ojos color avellana. Tenía unos rasgos muy atractivos, latinos, su madre era española o algo así. Era alta, más alta que la misma Val y bastante más delgada. Val siempre solía pensar en si fuera muggle habría podido trabajar perfectamente de modelo, excepto por la feminidad. No llevaba muy bien eso de seguir los cánones femeninos. Bueno, ni los femeninos ni ningún tipo de cánones, tenía una personalidad muy fuerte: Era terca como una mula, cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja no había mago o bruja que lo sacara de allí. Además, era tremendamente escandalosa, eso era lo que a Val menos le gustaba de ella. Por lo demás, no tenían ningún tipo de problema. O casi.

─ Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. ─ Continuó su compañera. ─ Pero no pretenderás ir con esas pintas ¿No?

Val dirigió una mirada a su atuendo. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos normales con una camiseta normal, blanca, con un estampado en negro que representaba la famosa imagen de The Beatles en Abbey Road.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? ─ Le preguntó sin saber muy bien qué era lo que tenía de malo.

─ ¿De verdad vas a ir así a una cita?

Val suspiró exasperada.

─ Te lo repito por enésima vez, Elsa, y espero que esta sea la última…

─ No es una cita. ─ Se le adelantó. ─ Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no te entiendo Val. Tienes a un chico de diez comiendo de tu mano y no intentas nada. Ya me gustaría a mí…

─ Lo primero, no le tengo comiendo de mi mano. Sólo somos amigos, amigos desde hace muchos años, no hay más. Y segundo, estoy de acuerdo en que es un chico genial, pero no es mi tipo para nada, ya lo sabes.

─ Cierto. Tú tipo son los chicos de espalda ancha y fuertes, con alguna quemadura que otra y tantas pecas que parezca que son morenos. ¿No? ─ Val rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Elsa acababa de hacer una descripción de Charlie ─ Al menos es pelirrojo.

La morena le guiñó un ojo con descaro, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a la habitación.

─ ¡Tengo un vestido que creo que te sentará genial! ─ Le gritó unos segundos después, desde el otro extremo de la casa. Val sabía que era inútil resistirse, así que acabó de secar los platos que tenía entre manos y se dirigió hacia la habitación, siguiendo a su amiga y preparándose mentalmente para la tortura que le esperaba.

* * *

Supongo que se podría decir que este capítulo actúa un poco como introducción. Elsa es otra OC y, al igual que ella, supongo que irán apareciendo más a lo largo de la historia.

Me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que me dejaseis algún review y tal. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí no cuesta nada y me ayudaría a saber lo que hago mal (a parte de que me haría una ilusión tremenda).

Besazos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Disclaimer: _**El Potterverso es de Rowling, míos sólo son la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Maldita Elsa. Maldita fuera su compañera y su afán por hacerle parecer atractiva porque, según ella,_ vale que no quieras nada con él, pero un polvo es un polvo_. Y maldita fuera también ella misma y su poca fuerza para decir que no. Siempre se dejaba liar. Y ahora estaba llegando tarde por culpa de la maldita morena, con un vestido más corto de la cuenta y un maquillaje le hacía sentir muy incómoda. Además, daba igual cómo se vistiese, entre ella y Bill no iba a pasar nada. Sólo eran amigos, única y exclusivamente amigos. Siempre lo habían sido, o casi siempre. Habían tenido un pequeño desliz, uno diminuto, pero ya está. Se dijeron que nunca más, y tampoco es que alguno de los dos lo quisiera. Sólo fue eso, un desliz sin más.

Ocurrió el primer verano d.C. que, en este caso, significaba después de Charlie. Llevaba casi un año entero sin verle y, contra todo pronóstico, no, no lo había superado. Se sentía más sola que nunca. Su mejor amigo… bueno, digamos simplemente que ya no estaba. Bill, otro de sus grandes amigos, le escribía de vez en cuando, pero tampoco estaba allí. Con las chicas de su curso nunca había acabado de entenderse y tampoco podía pasarse por La Madriguera, porque todo le traía recuerdos. Buenos, demasiado buenos. Sus nuevos compañeros la trataban bien, pero se sentía incapaz de conocer a fondo gente nueva, era como si estuviese traicionando a los antiguos, o algo así. Llevaba un tiempo viviendo en su propio piso y se sentía más sola que nunca. Cada tarde, llegaba a casa desde la Escuela de Sanadores, se sentaba en el sofá con algo de comida precocinada y se ahogaba en sus propios recuerdos. Las lágrimas las reservaba para las noches en vela. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches se había pasado llorando, o despertándose a medianoche por culpa de las pesadillas. O, más bien, la pesadilla, porque siempre era la misma: Se veía a sí misma en medio de una gran colina, con Charlie a un par de metros, pero cuando ella intentaba acercarse (y siempre lo intentaba) él le decía que se fuera, que no la quería ver más, que ya no la quería. Luego, se subía a lomos de un dragón verde, acompañado de una rubia despampanante y ella caía en un pozo negro, ahí era cuando se despertaba. Vamos, que por aquel entonces, Val daba pena.

Sus padres estaban preocupados, cada vez que iba a verles tenía unas ojeras más pronunciadas. Cada vez perdía más peso, mucho peso, tanto que la ropa había empezado a quedarle grande. Por eso dejó de ir a verles, no quería que se preocupasen por nada, prefería seguir aislada. En realidad, ella no quería que todo eso acabara. No es que le gustara el dolor en sí, pero sí le gustaba. Le gustaba porque era la prueba palpable de que había sido real, de que había existido. No había sido un sueño, ni su imaginación, no. Charlie había estado ahí, la había querido, y aunque ahora no estuviera, siempre le quedarían sus recuerdos. Le corroían por dentro, pero no le importaba pagar ese precio si lo último que veía antes de que la venciera el sueño era la cara de Charlie sonriendo. No era capaz de superar su ruptura, aun le quería, le quería muchísimo. Le quería tanto que él cuando recibió esa beca para irse a Rumanía, ella sólo pudo pintarse su mejor sonrisa y darle la enhorabuena, porque se lo merecía. Por mucho que le doliese, no iba a ser ella quien acabase con los sueños del chico, no, nunca se lo habría perdonado a sí misma. Por eso, prácticamente un año después, el dolor de una herida mal curada le seguía atormentando.

Cada día era idéntico al anterior, sin ninguna variación. Hasta que apareció. Pocas veces se lo decía, pero de no ser por él, su Sol, todavía seguiría atrapada en los recuerdos.

Aquel día, en concreto, había decidido volver andando a casa. Era un día caluroso de junio, el curso estaba en la recta final y, aunque los exámenes estaban al caer, no estaba para nada agobiada. Era fácil para ella, le salía solo, natural. Tardó más que apareciéndose, pero el paseo a casa fue gratificante. La luz del sol en la cara, la sensación de calor sobre su piel… Pocas veces esos días se permitía alejarse así de todo. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un pelirrojo en su puerta. Llevaba el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta, un colmillo a modo de pendiente y podría haber pasado perfectamente por un muggle rockero, de no ser por las botas, que Val reconoció hechas de piel de dragón. William Weasley.

─ Hola Val, te estaba esperando ─ le dijo llanamente, con una sonrisa.

─ Hola Bill. No sabía que venías, pensaba que aún te quedaban un par de semanas en Egipto.

─ En realidad era así, pero acabamos antes de lo que pensábamos y me he escapado. Ya tenía ganas de ver a la familia.

─ ¿Están todos bien? Hace tiempo que no me paso por La Madriguera…

─ Sí, están bien ─ le contestó. Su semblante se había tornado más serio ─ Mamá me dijo que te insistiera para que la visites más a menudo. Dice que entre que Charlie y yo nos hemos marchado y que tú ya nunca les haces visitas, la casa se le hace enorme.

─ Es que la casa es enorme.

Pese al tono duro y seco que había empleado, Bill soltó una pequeña carcajada, un poco forzada, quizá.

─ Aunque si cuando vayas vas a tener esa cara, será mejor que te prepares. Mi madre no te dejará salir en días ─ se burló el chico.

─ Siempre he tenido esta cara y nunca le ha importado ─ le espetó ella, algo molesta por el comentario.

─ Mentirosa.

Val hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de responder. No tenía ganas de que nadie se compadeciese de ella, mucho menos un Weasley, aunque fuera Bill.

─ ¿Querías algo, Bill?

─ Quería ver cómo estabas.

─ Pues ya ves que estoy bien, así que, si eso es todo…

Bill la interrumpió otra vez, con una nueva carcajada.

─ ¿Me tomas el pelo? Sólo hay que mirarte a la cara para saber que no estás bien.

─ Sí que lo estoy.

─ ¿Crees que estoy ciego? ─ le preguntó con sorna.

─ No.

─ Ah, vale. Entonces crees que soy tonto.

─ Déjalo, Bill. No estoy de humor.

Dicho esto, Val intentó entrar al portal de su edificio, pero una mano la aferró con dureza, impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

─ Si crees que voy a permitir que pases de mí así como así lo llevas claro ─ cualquier tipo de burla había desaparecido de su voz al pronunciar estas palabras ─. Déjame ayudarte, Val.

─ No lo entiendes, Bill ─ le espetó ella, furiosa, deshaciéndose de la sujeción ─. Yo no necesito ayuda, _no quiero tu ayuda_.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo e intentó meterlas en el paño. Debería haber supuesto que el chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente, porque cuando al fin consiguió entrar en su portal, él la siguió hasta dentro.

─ ¿Por qué dejas que mi hermano te haga esto?

─ No me está haciendo nada ─ le contestó sin mirarle. No quería hablar de Charlie, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado ni de lo que sentía. Prefería estar sola, prefería regodearse en el dolor.

─ ¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿Por qué parece que no hayas dormido durante meses? ¿Por qué te está tan grande la ropa? Eh, Val. ¿Por qué?

─ Eso es problema mío... ─ susurró, incapaz de mirar a los ojos al joven pelirrojo. Notaba las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero no, no podía permitirlo, él no iba a verla llorar. Empezó a subir las escaleras, rápidamente, pero Bill no dejó de perseguirla.

─ Val, no quiero discutir. Cuando mi madre me dijo que no te reconocía creí que estaba exagerando, pero ahora que te he visto…

─ ¿Tu madre te dijo que no me reconocía?

─ Sí. Por lo visto fue a buscarte a la escuela, pero se asustó al ver tu aspecto y prefirió que hablase yo contigo ─ Val no respondió. La señora Weasley era casi como su segunda madre y la idea de que no la reconociese la entristecía increíblemente. ─ El caso es, Val, que sólo queremos ayudarte. Aunque Charlie… se haya ido, no estás sola ¿Vale? Me tienes a mí, a mí y a mis padres. No queremos que lo pases mal.

Ya habían llegado al cuarto rellano y estaban los dos parados frente a la puerta del piso.

─ ¿Y si no quiero dejar de pasarlo mal? ─ Preguntó la chica con la voz entrecortada.

─ Tienes que ser valiente, tienes que ser una Gryffindor. Por mucho que llores, o por mucho que te acuerdes de él, no va a volver. Charlie no va a volver.

Aquella constatación de la realidad fue demasiado para Val, que se desplomó allí mismo, en el suelo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, ya de forma inevitable. Rápidamente, y antes de que cayera del todo, Bill la recogió entre sus brazos. Abrió la puerta del piso como pudo, y una vez dentro, la ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá del salón, donde se sentaron los dos. La rodeó delicadamente con sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Después de un buen rato, y algo más tranquila, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos por primera vez.

─ Le echo de menos. Le echo tanto de menos… ─ dijo con voz rota. ─ Le echo tanto de menos que no puedo soportarlo. A veces creo que el pecho me va a estallar de lo que me duele. Y me siento tan sola… No hay nadie, nadie a mi lado. ¿Qué soy yo sin Charlie, Bill?

─ Eres una chica fuerte, que no se va a dejar hundir por nada. La vida a veces es complicada, pero tienes que aprender a llevar este tipo de cosas. Ya ha pasado un año y yo sé que tú puedes con esto.

─ Era mi mejor amigo… Mi único amigo.

─ Eso no es verdad. Yo también soy tu amigo, Val. No puedes permitirte este nivel de dependencia hacia nadie, y tú lo sabes. Y también sabes que si fueras tú misma ante los demás tendrías montones de amigos.

─ Yo no estoy tan segura de eso…

─ Te lo prometo.

La chica suspiró y dirigió la mirada al suelo. Si se sinceraba consigo misma, sabía que hacía demasiado tiempo que debería haber tenido una conversación como esta con alguien, que necesitaba que alguien la empujase fuera del agujero. Pero eso no era nada fácil cuando rehuía a todo aquel que intentaba acercársele.

─ ¿No te ha escrito? ─ preguntó Bill, después de unos minutos de silencio.

─ Sí, sí me ha escrito. Me escribe dos veces por semana.

─ Eso está bien. ─ Bill se retorcía las manos y tenía la mirada fija en ellas. Por primera vez aquella tarde, parecía nervioso, parecía no saber qué decir.

Sin hacer un comentario, Val se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara con agua fría, buscando despejarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio el reflejo de Bill en el espejo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

─ Me preguntaba si te apetecería salir a cenar, para celebrar que vas a volver a ser la Valeria de siempre. ─ Bill dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa, muy parecida a la sonrisa de travesuras de Charlie y ella, no pudo decirle que no. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con lo poco que tenía en su armario que no le quedaba dos tallas grandes. Unos vaqueros pitillo que habían sido de su prima Dominique y una blusa blanca con botones en el escote, escogió además los tacones negros que le había regalado su madre en su último cumpleaños, pero que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Se miró al espejo, pensando en maquillarse, pero desechó la idea enseguida. No se le daba nada bien y, de todas formas, el flequillo le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara, tendría que cortarlo pronto.

Se decidieron a cenar en un garito muggle, a pocas manzanas del piso. Val lo conocía bien, era allí a donde iba con sus padres cuando le visitaban. La velada fue amena y entretenida y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Val logró olvidarse por unas horas de Charlie. Al acabar de cenar, Bill insistió en ir a tomar una copa. Según él, acababan de abrir un nuevo pub en el Callejón Diagón y había que estrenarlo.

─ No entiendo muy bien por qué si soy yo la que vive aquí, eres tú el que sabe que han abierto un nuevo pub.

─ Bueno, es simple, mi querida Valeria. Yo no soy un antisocial depresivo.

La chica intentó fingir una mueca de enfado, pero por primera vez aquel año estaba feliz, así que no le salió nada bien.

─ Lo que eres es un idiota, William Weasley.

Acabaron pasando la noche en aquel local: Bebieron y bailaron, sobretodo lo primero, y cuando la hora se acercaba más al amanecer que al anochecer, Bill insistió a acompañarla a casa. Fueron andando porque, para qué negarlo, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de aparecerse. Por mucho que Val había pensado sobre ello un tiempo después, nunca había llegado a comprender por qué dijo lo que dijo, por qué le hizo esa proposición. Pero en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, _¿Te apetece subir a tomar la última?_, ambos supieron que estaban perdidos.

Gracias a Merlín, Val no tenía clase al día siguiente, por lo que se despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Se notaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza horrores. Se dispuso a desperezarse, para apartar el sueño, cuando notó algo caliente a su lado en la cama. Más bien, a alguien. El grito que soltó en aquel instante, lo pudieron oír hasta en lo más profundo de la China. De un salto, Val había bajado de la cama y tenía la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de la habitación, mientras que con las manos intentaba tapar su desnudez. Bill la mirada con la confusión plasmada en el rostro desde la cama, varita en mano. Aquel grito le había asustado de verdad.

─ ¿Qué… qué? ─ tartamudeó Val, mientras en su mente intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica y razonable al hecho de que Bill estuviera desnudo, en su cama.

─ Bueno, no me acuerdo demasiado bien, pero parece obvio. ¿No? ─ Le respondió él, mirándola divertido.

─ Merlín, Bill. ¿Qué hemos hecho? ─ preguntó Val angustiada. No se podía creer que ella y Bill… Bueno, eso.

─ Me ofende un poco que lo encuentres tan espantoso ¿Sabes? Vas a hacer que se resienta mi ego ─ Intentó bromear.

─ No tiene gracia, Bill. Yo… yo… ─ La angustia había crecido hasta formarle un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? A ella no le gustaba Bill, a ella le gustaba Charlie. ¡Charlie! ¿Qué pensaría Charlie cuando se enterara? Bill pareció leerle los pensamientos.

─ Lo que no sepa no le hará daño, Val. Somos adultos, bebimos un poco más de la cuenta y nos acostamos. No le des más vueltas.

─ Pero… Pero… ─ Volvió a tartamudear.

─ Tranquila ─ le dijo, alargando la i ─. Sé que no sientes nada por mí, y espero que sepas que yo tampoco siento nada más que amistad. Sólo ha sido un desliz, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

─ Un desliz, sólo un desliz ─ Valeria parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de histeria, se sentía apunto de tener un ataque de histeria. _Un desliz, un simple desliz_, se repetía a sí misma en la cabeza.

─ Será mejor que te des una ducha para calmarte, Val. Voy a preparar algo de desayuno.

Mientras caminaba por una de las aceras del Londres muggle, Val sonrió recordando lo nerviosa que se había puesto aquel día. Ahora podía reírse, pero en aquel momento se le había venido el mundo encima. Curiosamente, a partir de aquel desliz, las cosas habían ido mejor. Bill empezó a escribirle mucho más, y aunque seguía pensando en Charlie muy a menudo, ya no tenía esa obsesión enfermiza de antaño. El hecho de sentir que tenía alguien a su lado, aunque fuera a kilómetros, le hacía sentir bien. Su mejora se hacía cada vez más visible, e incluso empezó a relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase. Y todo se lo debía a Bill, la única persona que consiguió sacarla del pozo. Aun ese día, después de cuatro años, seguía estándole profundamente agradecida.

Aunque siempre era grato recordar esos momentos, no podía olvidar el por qué estaba quedando esa tarde con Bill. Hacía un par de semanas que había vuelto de Egipto, esta vez para quedarse. Había solicitado un puesto de oficinista, en Londres, y así podría colaborar con la Orden. La maldita guerra había sido lo que había traído a su amigo de vuelta a casa… Aunque no había vuelto exactamente a su casa, los Weasley ahora vivían en el cuartel general, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Una casa tétrica y oscura, que a Val le daba un poco de miedo. Por eso había preferido que se vieran en un bar, donde había luz y, sobretodo, no tenía que preocuparse por si un bicho extraño salía de repente de un armario.

Llegó poco después a su destino, con varios minutos de retraso. Maldijo interiormente a Elsa y se acercó en silencio a un pelirrojo con coleta, que estaba apoyado en la barra de espaldas a la puerta. Pensó en asustarle, pero con los tiempos que corrían, no quería arriesgarse a recibir un hechizo aturdidor.

─ _William_ ─ Saludó a su amigo desde atrás, burlándose de él.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames William, _cara huevo_? ─ Lo primero que vio de él al girarse fue su gran sonrisa.

─ ¿Cara huevo? Ya podrías ser un poquito más original… ─ Le respondió ella, sacándole la lengua.

─ Anda, ven aquí ─ Dijo mientras extendía los brazos para que se acercara. Llevaban un par de meses sin verse y se habían echado de menos ─. ¿Cómo estás?

─ Bien, bueno, agotada. Entre la Orden y que hace dos días que acabé los exámenes estoy que no paro.

─ Esta noche hay reunión ¿Vendrás?

─ ¡Pues claro! ─ Le respondió ella. No es que le entusiasmaran las reuniones, la casa le daba miedo, Ojoloco aún más y además estaba Snape, que no le caía nada, pero que nada bien. ─ ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te gusta el nuevo trabajo?

─ Bueno, echo de menos las tumbas, pero tiene sus cosas buenas ─ Le contestó, esbozando esa sonrisa de medio lado, que tanto le recordaba a Charlie y que ya sabía reconocer como una sonrisa pícara.

─ Ajá, vale ¿Y cómo se llama ella?

Bill rió sonoramente ante la pregunta.

─ Fleur. Es francesa ─ Aclaró el chico ante la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga ─. Ha aceptado un puesto en Gringotts para perfeccionar su inglés.

─ Ah, y a ver si lo adivino, el benevolente Bill se ha ofrecido para darle clases de refuerzo ¿No es así? ─ Se burló, mientras le hacía ojitos.

─ No te rías ─ contestó él, dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro ─. Me gusta.

─ Espero que sea una arpía asquerosa y presumida.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? ─ Le preguntó Bill, mientras la miraba divertido.

─ Porque quiero seguir siendo la favorita de Molly…

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Era totalmente cierto que Molly siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, la consideraba una más de la familia, aunque desde que Charlie se marchó a Rumanía ya no pasaran tanto tiempo juntas.

─ Oh, no te preocupes por eso ─ le dijo, todavía entre risas ─. Mi madre sigue encabezonada en que tú y Charlie tenéis que acabar juntos. Si no se lo dice en todas sus cartas no se lo dice en ninguna.

Valeria se rió pero no dijo nada, quizá porque en su interior sabía que no le importaría acabar con Charlie, que deseaba acabar con Charlie. Aunque eso no podía decirlo en alto. Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, de cosas banales en su mayoría, poniéndose al día y recordando buenos momentos.

─ ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? ─ preguntó Val, después de dos o tres cervezas, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

─ ¡Pues claro que me acuerdo! Eras la no-novia de mi hermano pequeño, ¿Cómo no acordarme?

─ ¿No-novia? ─ preguntó, soltando después una risita.

─ Sí, mis amigos y yo te llamábamos así.

─ ¿Y qué significa eso si puede saberse? ─ le disgustaba el término, seguro que era algo para reírse de ella.

─ Pues significa que mi hermano era como tu novio pero sin comerse un rosco ─ Bill empezó a reír por su propio chiste y arrastró a Val consigo, aunque semejante estupidez no habría resultado graciosa en ningún otro contexto ─. Me acuerdo de que un idiota de Slytherin os estaba molestando ¿Cómo se llamaba?

─ Peakles. ─ ese idiota se había esforzado por hacerle la vida imposible en sus días de colegio.

─ Ah, sí, Peakles. Le di un buen susto ¿Eh? ─ Añadió riendo.

─ Y tanto. Cuando apareciste de la nada y le dijiste: _El que no va a tener nada que hacer vas a ser tú si le pones un dedo encima a mi hermano o a su amiga, Peakles, _se hizo caquita en los pantalones.

─ Joder, Val. Sí que te acuerdas bien, sí.

─ Cómo olvidarlo… ─ suspiró. Aunque la charla con Bill la había animado, no podía evitar estar melancólica aquel día. ─ Sabes, creo que por aquel entonces ya me gustaba Charlie.

─ Val, no…

─ No, no. No voy a ponerme triste ni nada. Es sólo que, bueno, he estado recordando esta mañana y me he dado cuenta de que… No sé, no sabría decir en qué momento empezó a gustarme. En casi todos los recuerdos que tengo con él ya sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago…

─ Déjalo, Val. Pensar en esas cosas no te hace ningún bien ─ Bill tenía razón, ella lo sabía, pero aun así era incapaz de apartarlo de su mente. Ese día no ─. Yo me acuerdo de la cara de gilipollas que puso Charlie cuando apareciste uno de los veranos, creo que ibais a empezar quinto.

─ ¿Qué pasó ese verano? ─ no tenía ni la más absoluta idea de a qué se refería.

─ Bueno, fue el verano en que creciste un montón, y crecieron otras cosas… ¡Au! ─ Val le acababa de pegar un puñetazo ─ Es verdad y lo sabes. El pequeño Charlie se la pelaba como un mono pensan…

─ ¡WILLIAM WEASLEY! ─ le gritó Val con la cara tan roja que parecía a punto de reventar. ─ No sigas por ahí.

─ Sabes que es la verdad.

─ Me da igual, prefiero no hablar sobre eso. ─ el rojo había disminuido un poco, pero todavía estaba muy avergonzada por el comentario.

─ Oh, vamos, no me vengas ahora de puritana. ¿Tengo que recordarte cierto desliz?

─ William.

─ Vale, vale. Pero estoy seguro de que mi hermano y tú hacíais cosas ¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto? ─ le dijo con intención de burlarse un poco de ella.

─ ¡Pues porque no son cosas para hablar en público! ─ le reprendió ella, retomando el rojo inicial.

─ Ah, vale. Ya lo pillo. El morboso era mi hermanito. Seguro que os pasasteis séptimo entero haciendo guarradas en los pasillos oscuros ─ esta vez, Bill había conseguido apartarse antes de recibir un nuevo puñetazo ─. Y además los dos prefectos… Eso no está bien, Val ─ el chico se esforzaba por contener la risa mientras ella adquiría un tono de rojo más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba.

─ Cállate ─ le ordenó, apretando mucho los labios.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que diga que te follabas a mi hermano? ¿No debería ser al revés?

─ Bill, en serio, cállate.

─ ¿Y qué más hacíais aparte de follar? Cuéntaselo a tío Billy.

Todavía con la tez de un rojo intenso, se acercó a su amigo hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de distancia. Entonces se inclinó y se aproximó a su oreja, dispuesta a susurrarle algo.

─ Como no te calles, William Weasley, pienso averiguar quién es esa tal Fleur y contarle con todo detalle las muchas noches que hemos pasado de "sexo desenfrenado". Te juro por lo que más quieras que no querrá acercarse ni a cinco metros de ti. Avisado estás.

─ Vale, vale. Está bien, tú ganas ─ dijo el pelirrojo, levantando las manos en señal de derrota ─. Ya dejo el tema. Por cierto, Val. Tengo que contarte una cosa, y no sé si te va a hacer mucha gracia…

* * *

Vale, vale, ya. No me matéis. Sé que esto va sobre Charlie y no ha parecido casi nada de momento, pero paciencia, ya aparecerá.

Bueno, el caso es que tengo que daros una pequeña explicación porque no estoy segura de que se entienda muy bien. Estamos en el verano de 1995, es decir, en el verano en que empieza Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Por tanto, Charlie y Valeria tienen 22 años (el cumplirá los 23 en diciembre y ella un poco antes, en octubre). Al principio del capítulo, ella recuerda el desliz con Bill, que sucedió un año después de que se marchara Charlie, en verano, es decir, cuando ella tiene 18 y Bill 20, porque hay que recordar que Bill nace en noviembre. No sé si eso os habrá ayudado a situar la historia u os habrá liado más, pero fin.

Otra cosa que quería comentar es que en el ahora de la historia (1995) Bill y Val tienen una relación muy similar a la que solían tener Charlie y Val. O sea, que Val considera a Bill su mejor amigo porque fue él quien le ayudó a seguir adelante. He querido que recordasen cómo se conocieron porque no quiero que parezca que se hicieron amigos por despecho, si no que eran amigos desde mucho antes, aunque no tan íntimos. Al ser la mejor amiga de Charlie, Val había pasado mucho tiempo con la familia de este, así que Bill y Val ya mantenían una buena relación mucho antes.

Creo que eso es todo, si tenéis cualquier duda o lo que sea, me podéis enviar un PM que estaré encantada de responderos. Quería darle las gracias también a **BlauerDrache** que me dejó un review en el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que me alegró mucho. No sé si me he aclarado mucho con lo de los puntos, las mayúsculas y los guiones, pero espero que haya quedado todo bien.

Lo último (y esto ya sí que es lo último de verdad): Si ya te has tragado la parrafada ¿Qué cuesta un review pequeñito?

Un besito en la nariz.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **_El Potterverso sigue siendo de Rowling, míos sólo son la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Charlie miraba atentamente el imponente Ridgeback Noruego que tenía ante él. Sus escamas, de un tono marrón parecido al de los pinos, brillaban al sol de aquel día de junio. El gigante reptil devoraba ávidamente una ballena, bajo la atenta mirada de sus cuidadores. Habían encontrado a la pobre ballena muerta en la costa y habían decidido aprovecharla. Pocas especies de dragones se alimentaban de mamíferos marinos, pero el Ridgeback era una excepción.

El joven pelirrojo escuchó pasos detrás de él y, a continuación, sintió un brazo musculado rodeándole los hombros.

─ ¿No hace un día perfecto? ─ preguntó retóricamente el dueño de aquel brazo ─ Espero que en Inglaterra haga el mismo tiempo que aquí…

─ No te hagas ilusiones, Erich ─ intervino el pelirrojo ─. Lo más probable es que llueva, siempre llueve.

Erich Sommer era un joven alemán, compañero de Charlie desde su primer año en la reserva. Era alto, tenía la piel más blanca que él mismo, los ojos azules y un pelo tan rubio que se hacía casi invisible si lo mirabas a contraluz. Era el típico chico típicamente alemán. El día en que decidieron el tópico, Charlie estaba seguro de que Erich había estado allí. Además, tenía ese acento fuerte y tan raro, que solía provocar alguna que otra broma por parte del inglés.

Los dos habían llegado a Rumanía a la vez, pero al principio no le había caído nada bien. Le sacaba al menos una cabeza y siempre caminaba por ahí con la barbilla alta. A primera vista le pareció un presumido y un pretencioso, y pensó para sí que lo mejor sería mantenerse a una distancia prudencial. Pero claro, como las cosas nunca pasan como uno quiere, menos de media hora después se vio compartiendo habitación con el rubio. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna queja de él como compañero de cuarto. Era bastante ordenado, no roncaba y respetaba su espacio, así que poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, muy buenos amigos. Hacer amigos era fácil cuando todos allí tenían un denominador común: Los dragones. O, como solía decir su hermano mayor, todos eran idiotas enamorados de los dragones.

Erich, que había hecho una mueca ante la lluviosa afirmación de su amigo, volvió al ataque, buscando otro motivo por el que estar pletórico.

─ ¿Y entonces cómo vamos a luchar contra los malos? No me quiero mojar el pelo, Weasley.

─ Pues tendrás que quedarte en el cuartel, Erich ─ le respondió su amigo, continuando así con la pequeña broma.

─ Bueno, al menos sé que si me quedo en el cuartel habrá alguna chica guapa ─ pronunciaba un poco demasiado las erres, así que en realidad sonó como "habrrrrá".

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

─ He visto fotos de la tal Valeria, Charles. No te hagas el tonto.

Valeria… Qué complicadas habían sido las cosas con Valeria. Se habían conocido cuando sólo tenían once años y ahora, con veintidós, no podía evitar seguir pensando en ella en los momentos de debilidad. La quería, había estado enamorado de ella casi desde el principio y lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué las cosas habían sido tan complicadas entre ellos? _Ah, sí, claro, eso._ Y el eso lo tenía concretamente delante de las narices, los dragones. Había venido a Rumanía persiguiendo sus sueños, pero se había dejado a alguien muy importante por el camino.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, años, desde que los dos dejaron de compartir una relación de algo más que amistad, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella a veces. Por ejemplo, en días como ese, en que por la noche la volvería a ver después de casi un año. No es que antes se vieran muy a menudo, pero después de la última vez, Charlie había intentado guardar las distancias al máximo.

Cuando se marchó por primera vez a Rumanía, tuvo que alejar toda su vida anterior de su cabeza para poder seguir adelante. Y toda su vida incluía, por supuesto, a Val. Le dolía dejarla, pero más le habría dolido desaprovechar esa oportunidad, _además, ella nunca te pidió que te quedaras. _El caso es, que se pasó más de un año sin pisar Inglaterra. Val se había quedado destrozada, según palabras de Bill, y aunque le escribía todas las semanas, no se veía con fuerza suficiente como para ir allí, verla tan afectada y luego volverse a marchar.

Aun con todo, un año le pareció un tiempo más que suficiente, y también tenía ganas de ver a su familia, así que después de ese periodo, las visitas a su país natal aumentaron considerablemente. A veces, casi siempre, quedaba con ella e iban a tomar un café, o una cerveza de mantequilla, y cada vez la veía más diferente de como la recordaba. La veía más mayor, madura, y más guapa. En realidad, ella siempre había sido muy guapa, pero cada vez que la veía descubría algún detalle que la hacía parecer aún más especial. Como por ejemplo, las arruguitas que le aparecían al lado de los ojos cuando se reía de algo o el movimiento que hacía con las caderas cuando caminaba. Pero Charlie se consideraba a sí mismo una persona pragmática, así que por muchas arrugas adorables o por muchos movimientos de caderas hipnotizantes, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, más propios de un adolescente que de un hombre adulto.

Las cosas siguieron así un par de años, quizá tres, hasta aquel día. Aquel día fue la prueba de que la herida aún no se había cerrado, de que su relación nunca había acabado. Charlie había vuelto a Inglaterra para ver los mundiales de Quidditch, un evento importantísimo al que no podía faltar. _¡Por los calzoncillos del viejo Merlín, eran unos mundiales!_ Llegó a La Madriguera unos días antes de la celebración, así que disponía del suficiente tiempo libre para pasar una tarde con Val. Había escrito a la chica y a ella le parecía bien, a Charlie le hacía incluso un poco de ilusión. Sin embargo, la mañana del día en que habían quedado, una lechuza llegó a la cocina de La Madriguera mientras Charlie desayunaba. Era una nota de Val donde le decía que estaba terriblemente constipada, y que no iba a poder salir de la cama aquel día. Le supo fatal, tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato con ella, así que sin pensárselo ni un poquito, se dirigió aquella tarde hacia la casa de su amiga.

Valeria vivía en un piso, en el centro del Londres muggle. Cuando llegó al edificio, se encontró el portal abierto, no podría haber tenido más suerte, así la sorpresa sería completa. Llegó al cuarto piso a la carrera, no sin antes maldecir varias veces a la chica por vivir en un piso tan alto, y tocó a la puerta del número 13. No pudo evitar reír ante la imagen que se le presentó al abrirse la puerta. Val llevaba un pantalón de pijama gris, con corazoncitos rosas, que le estaba unas dos tallas grandes y se sujetaba a su cintura con una cuerda, también rosa, que actuaba a modo de cinturón. En la parte de arriba, llevaba una de esas camisetas que los muggles usaban para anunciar cosas. Era de color blanco y rezaba "Limpiemos el Támesis". Llevaba uno de los extremos metidos por dentro del pantalón de pijama, lo que hacía que su atuendo pareciera propio de un vagabundo. En cuanto a la cara… Bueno, era todo un cuadro. Tenía los ojos hinchados y llorosos, haciendo juego con la nariz roja y llena de pielecillas de tanto sonarse. Llevaba el pelo, sucio, recogido en un moño, si es que eso podía llamarse así, y en las manos un pañuelo a medio usar.

─ ¡Charlie! ─ exclamó la chica, pero al estar congestionada sonó algo gangoso ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Como estabas mala he decidido hacerte una visita. ¿No me invitas a entrar? ─ le preguntó el pelirrojo, esbozando una sonrisa.

─ Claro (clago), pasa ─ mientras hablaba, se apartó un poco, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasara al interior ─. Perdona el desorden… Entre que estoy acatarrada y que Elsa no está…

─ Mi madre te ha preparado una sopa ─ comentó Charlie, distraído, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Nunca había visto la casa de Val, pero era tal y como se la imaginaba. Muy muggle ─. Bonita casa, por cierto.

─ Gracias. Por la sopa y por lo de la casa ─ durante el tiempo que había durado su análisis, Val se había vuelto a meter entre las mantas que tenía en el sofá, tapándose hasta el cuello y estornudando varias veces durante el proceso ─. Siéntate donde quieras.

─ Mejor voy a calentarte la sopa, y ya veremos luego…

Se metió en la cocina, para descubrir que era, como no, una de esas cocinas muggle, que funcionaban con una cosa llamada electritidad, o algo así. Echó un vistazo rápido, intentando identificar qué podría utilizar para calentar la sopa. Al no encontrar nada, hizo aparecer una llama en la punta de su varita y la colocó debajo de la fiambrera que su madre le había dado. Cuando volvió al comedor, con cuidado de no tropezarse con los millones de pañuelos usados que había por el suelo, la dejó con cuidado sobre el regazo de la chica.

─ ¡Charlie! ¡Quema!

─ ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ─ dijo mientras levantaba a toda prisa el recipiente. Suerte que no había tirado nada ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

Después de eso, Charlie apartó con los pies los pañuelos de cerca del sofá y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la cabeza de su amiga. Quizá fue por el efecto de la sopa o de las medicinas, o porque a Val le interesaban los dragones lo mismo que a él la sanación, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, eran las nueve y Valeria estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá. Charlie no sabía demasiado bien qué hacer, él nunca había tenido que cuidar de nadie. Finalmente, se decidió por actuar de acuerdo con lo que hacían en los seriales que su madre escuchaba por la radio: Cogió a la chica como pudo en brazos, y la llevo con cuidado hacia su habitación. Pero cuando llegó allí se le planteó un problema bastante grande. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que apartar las sábanas si no podía soltarla? Entonces cayó, claro. Era un mago, estaría solucionado con un golpe de varita. El problema ahora era cómo alcanzar su varita, que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Al final decidió dejar a la chica sobre la cama, coger su varita, hacer levitar a Val, apartar las sábanas y luego hacerla descender de nuevo. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, se hubiera tronchado de risa. O le habría dado un infarto, ya que suponía que la mayoría de los vecinos eran muggles. Le llevó tan solo unos segundos realizar ese proceso, pero fueron los suficientes para que ella se despertase.

─ ¿Charlie? ─ preguntó, con voz soñolienta.

─ Vuélvete a dormir, Val.

─ Quédate conmigo ─ en un primer momento, creyó que lo había soñado. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con ella? ¿A dormir? La última vez que durmieron juntos… Bueno, sólo de pensarlo se removían ciertas cosas en su interior ─. Por favor.

La voz de ella sonaba suplicante y llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse, y está tan guapa aunque estuviera enferma, y la había querido tanto, y había sido su primer todo, y puede que en un rinconcito de su interior la siguiera queriendo, aunque no lo reconociese nunca, y… Había tantas íes, que cerró los ojos, suspiró, se quitó los vaqueros que llevaba y se metió con ella en la cama.

─ Gracias ─ le dijo ella, metiendo la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Olía a Val. Charlie la rodeó con los brazos, un poco enfadado consigo mismo, pero a la vez feliz por estar allí.

Cuando se despertó, Valeria todavía dormitaba, no se había movido de sus brazos en toda la noche. Habría dado todo, o casi todo, porque el resto de sus mañanas fueran así. Ella allí, tan cerca, tan cerca que su olor le invadía las fosas nasales y le invitaba a la tranquilidad. Notaba los pies fríos de ella apoyándose contra sus piernas para entrar en calor. Sentía su aliento en el pecho, y un cosquilleo en la barbilla, probablemente causado por su cabellera alborada. Si aquello no era el cielo, Charlie no sabía qué podría serlo. Pero como las cosas buenas nunca duran demasiado, todo se fue al traste enseguida. Valeria levantó la cabeza y le miró sonriente, estaba más guapa que nunca, así, enferma y recién levantada.

─ Buenos días, Charlie ¿Has dormido bien?

No le contestó, sólo se acercó a su cara y la besó. Primero fue sólo un suave roce entre labios, pero en cuanto eso sucedió, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, que le impulso a apretar más fuerte los labios y a atraerla hacía él con los brazos. Tímidamente, intentó abrirle un poco los labios, para poder explorar su boca con la lengua. Ella le correspondió sin dudar, y ambas empezaron una danza que hacía explotar los sentimientos mal enterrados, que tanto se habían esforzado por ocultar. Casi se le había olvidado como sabía su boca, _joder, sabía a gloria_.

Fue cuando se separaron para tomar aire cuando Charlie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se levantó de la cama de un bote, dejando a Val con la mayor cara de sorpresa vista en siglos. Se puso los pantalones más rápido que en su vida, y cuando ni siquiera se había acabado de subir la bragueta, se despidió con un escueto _"Nos veremos pronto"_ y salió de allí por patas.

No le costó demasiado entender por qué la había besado, era bastante obvio, en realidad. Y por eso, como un cobarde, volvió a alejarse de Inglaterra durante todo un año, hasta aquel día. Voldemort había vuelto, era un hecho, y tanto su familia como él estaban dispuestos a luchar. El profesor Dumbledore le había insistido para que conservase su puesto en Rumanía e intentase reclutar a más gente, pero a él le apetecía visitar a su familia y participar activamente en la lucha, así que Erich y él se habían cogido un mes de vacaciones y se disponían a marcharse a Inglaterra esa misma noche. Por supuesto, Erich había sido el primero de sus "reclutas" como al rubio le gustaba llamarlos. El primero y casi el último, porque sólo había conseguido que le escucharan él y otra de sus compañeras, Paulette, una francesa defensora de las causas perdidas. Bueno, y Sophie. Sophie también.

Con Sophie las cosas eran mil veces más fáciles que con Val. Le gustaban el quidditch y los dragones, era independiente y segura de sí misma y una excelente cuidadora. Era como él pero en mujer. Además, era increíblemente atractiva, y exótica. Tenía la piel de un tono oliváceo y unos rasgos hindús que no se veían todos los días. El pelo negro, corto por encima de la barbilla, y los ojos verdes completaban el lote. Besaba bien, y hacía otras cosas mejor. Pero lo que hacía más sencilla su relación era una sola cosa: Vivía en Rumanía.

Cuando Charlie quiso darse cuenta, el grandioso reptil había casi acabado con el manjar, por lo que su turno, había acabado. Se despidió de Erich con una palmada en la espalda, y antes de irse le dijo:

─ Como le pongas una mano encima a Valeria me aseguraré de que no puedas tener hijos en tu vida.

Y se alejó de allí, con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginando la cara del rubio ante su amenaza.

─ Oh, vamos Charlie ─ gritó su amigo, que le seguía unos pasos por detrás ─. Hace años ¡Años! Que lo dejasteis. Además, tú ahora estás con Sophie. Comparte un poco ¿No?

─ No es porque sea mi ex, Erich, es porque le tengo mucho aprecio y no quiero que acabe con un idiota como tú. Además, yo diría que le van los pelirrojos.

Erich, que ya se había puesto a su misma altura, soltó una carcajada tremenda ante tal afirmación.

─ Joder, no pensaba que tenías el ego tan crecidito, _Weasley._

Weasley, siempre estaba ahí ese Weasley cuando quería reírse de él.

─ No lo digo por mí, _Sommer _─ le respondió con el mismo retintín ─. Creo que le gusta mi hermano Bill. Al menos pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

─ ¿Pero tu hermano no estaba en Egipto?

─ Así es, pero por lo visto visita nuestra casa mucho más que yo. De todas formas, ya ha vuelto a Inglaterra, así que…

─ Deberías dejarle las cosas claras. La ex de un hermano no se toca ─ afirmó el alemán con rotundidad.

─ ¿No eras tú el que decía que hacía años que lo habíamos dejado, que compartiese un poco? ─ Le preguntó Charlie, partiéndose de la risa interiormente. Desde luego, Erich tenía unas salidas muy extrañas a veces.

─ No es lo mismo, yo no soy tu hermano. Mira mi pelo, es rubio no pelirrojo. No es lo mismo.

Charlie rió y se metió en la cabaña que hacía de habitación. No pensaba decirle nada a Bill, por supuesto, pero era cierto que se le haría muy raro si al final resultaba que… Bueno, que estaban juntos. Lo pensaba desde que había leído la última carta de su hermano, donde decía algo así como: "Tengo muchas ganas de volver a Inglaterra para ver a todos. Me apetece especialmente pasar una tarde con Val, a mi vida le hace falta un poco de dulzura." _Y una noche de sexo desenfrenado_, pensó Charlie la primera vez que lo leyó. Desde entonces había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que era imposible, de que Val y Bill no pegaban ni con cola, pero por mucho que se esforzase, no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que estaban juntos o, al menos, tenían algo.

Ya había metido en la mochila la mayoría de las cosas que se pensaba llevar, así que cuando llegó a la habitación lo último que le quedaba por hacer era coger un par de cosas más y meterle prisa a Erich para que acabase de hacer rápido el equipaje. Su traslador salía en apenas una hora y todavía tenían que llegar a la sede central. Paulette no podía ir con ellos, tres cuidadores menos en la reserva ya eran demasiados, así que cuatro era algo impensable. Tras un gran número de insistencias y también un par de collejas, Charlie consiguió sacar de allí a su amigo con el tiempo justo para pasarse por la cabaña de Sophie, llegar los tres a la sede, coger el traslador y aparecer en el Ministerio. Su padre, que acababa en ese momento su jornada laboral, se encontró con los chicos en el atrio. Erich lo observaba todo al detalle, nunca había estado allí y hasta lo más insignificante le parecía espectacular. Sophie era un poco más discreta, al menos no berreaba sobre extraño que era todo. A Charlie, por el contrario, le resultaba monótono y aburrido, por lo que estaba deseando pisar el cuartel.

El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix era realmente tétrico, apestaba a moho, y había tan poca luz que casi casi le daba claustrofobia. Y es que para Charlie Weasley no había nada mejor que la sensación de libertad. O casi.

Erich, Sophie y él habían llegado hacía ya un par de horas. Nada más llegar, su madre se había puesto realmente cariñosa con él. Se alegró, relativamente, porque tuviese novia, pero al poco rato le preguntó por Val. Por lo visto seguía empeñada en que acabaran juntos. Como pudo, Charlie consiguió que su madre les enseñara las habitaciones y les dejara un rato tranquilos, Sophie era una de esas personas que se agobiaban fácilmente, y no quería tenerla de morros todas las vacaciones. Ella sólo estaría allí cuatro días, pero tampoco quería que su madre se disgustase porque su novia era una gruñona. La habitación de la pareja olía a humedad y a cerrado, y aunque su madre les había asegurado que no había nada extraño por allí, Charlie tenía sus reservas.

Poco después, bajaron de nuevo a la cocina, donde unos pocos miembros de la Orden esperaban a la llegada de los demás para dar comienzo a la reunión. El encuentro con Sirius Black fue bastante inesperado, la verdad. Ver a un exconvicto ante tus propios ojos para después descubrir que en realidad es un hombre inocente es, cuanto menos, extraño. Tan extraño que Sophie ya tenía la varita en su cuello antes de que pudiera abrir si quiera la boca. Luego se había disculpado, claro está, pero la hindú no había dejado de mirarle con recelo. También estaban allí Remus Lupin, un licántropo que a Charlie le había parecido la mar de pacífico, Nymphadora Tonks, a la que ya conocía, al menos de vista, pues habían coincidido en el colegio, y un hombre menudo y con pintas bastante curiosas que parecía llamarse Fletcher. Por supuesto, a Sophie tampoco le habían agradado estos dos últimos individuos, la primera por su pelo rosa y porque había tropezado con la mesa cuando fue a saludar a Charlie, y el segundo porque bueno, realmente no parecía un buen tipo.

Los tres jóvenes, especialmente Erich y él, estaban muy ilusionados por asistir a su primera reunión. Sabían que estaba habiendo algunos ataques, aunque encubiertos, y se morían de ganas de entrar en acción. Por otro lado, Charlie estaba bastante inquieto por cierta sanadora…

En el fondo sabía que la chica no le diría nada. Simplemente le miraría con esos ojos marrones o verdes, según el momento, le sonreiría y probablemente le daría un abrazo. Luego le preguntaría que qué tal por Rumanía, y le escucharía hablar durante horas aunque no entendiese de la misa la mitad. También se interesaría por su relación y le desearía lo mejor, todo eso sin perder la sonrisa, claro. El problema vendría luego, porque cuando ella se marchase, él volvería a sentir esos pinchazos en el pecho, esos que tenía cada vez que la veía y que le hacían pensar en lo que podría haber sido.

No se imaginaba su vida sin los dragones, tampoco se arrepentía de su decisión, pero, muy de vez en cuando, se permitía fantasear con lo que habría pasado si no se hubiera marchado.

Y la verdad era que no le disgustaba el resultado.

Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, no pudo evitar que la boca se le abriese formando una o. Llevaba un vestido que dejaba ver más pierna de la que era recomendable para que el chico pudiera mantener su salud mental intacta. Además, iba maquilla, cosa extraña en ella, o al menos lo era. Todo parecía indicar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que su hermano y ella… Sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente al recibir un buen pisotón de Sophie, que sentada a su derecha le lanzaba miradas furiosas.

─ Qué guapa vienes hoy, Val ─ oyó decir a una de los miembros más jóvenes de la reunión.

─ Cállate, Elsa.

Y nunca un cállate había sonado tan bien. Ella le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, pero no tuvieron más tiempo para saludarse, pues Dumbledore entró dando comienzo a la reunión. Fue una reunión interesante, aunque sólo para ellos, ya que tuvieron que ponerles al día de cosas que los demás ya sabían. Le sorprendió ver por allí a algunos de los asistentes, especialmente al profesor Snape, que le había dado clases de pociones durante su estancia en el colegio, y al que Val y él no podían ni ver. También estaban por allí la profesora McGonagall, el famoso exauror Ojoloco Moody y un par de personas cuyos nombres no podía recordar. Cuando por fin acabó la reunión, Charlie no sabía demasiado bien cómo actuar. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que ella tomase la iniciativa y se acercase a él si quería. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, oyó como una voz llamaba a la muchacha.

─ Johnson, ¿Os quedáis Wade y tú a cenar? ─ a Charlie le extraño que Black le plantease esa pregunta a Val. ¿Qué más le daba a él? ¿No iba a cocinar su madre?

─ Mmmm, no sé. ¿Elsa?

─ Sí, por favor. Hace demasiado que no probamos la maravillosa comida de Molly ─ contestó la chica que antes había elogiado a Val.

─ Perfecto, ─ respondió el hombre ─ porque me ha mordido algo y necesito que le eches un vistazo.

Sin ni siquiera contestar, Val se acercó a él, que le tendió la mano. La chica la cogió y la examinó, una fea costra se extendía por el lugar de la supuesta mordedura.

─ No tienes que preocuparte, diría que sólo es una mordedura de Imp, no es peligroso. Se curará como cualquier otra herida, pero tengo un par de ungüentos que aceleran el proceso, te puedo traer uno la próxima vez.

─ Gracias.

─ No hay de qué.

En ese momento, su madre, que observaba la escena con una mueca de disgusto, se acercó a Val hasta cogerla por la cintura, para hacerla girar después situándola de cara a Charlie mientras hablaba.

─ ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? ─ dijo cambiado la mirada de la chica a él mismo y de él a la chica ─ ¿Ni si quiera os vais a saludar después de tanto tiempo?

─ Claro que sí ─ contestó Val ─. Es sólo que no habíamos tenido tiempo aún ─ y mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo: ─ Hola, Charlie.

─ Hola, Val. ¡Enhorabuena, ya eres oficialmente una sanadora! ─ Merlín, qué tenso estaba siendo todo aquello. Podía sentir la mirada de Sophie quemándole en la nuca, era bastante evidente que su madre aún no había desistido en su intento de hacer que Val y él acabaran juntos.

─ Gracias ─ respondió ella, con una media sonrisa y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Todavía le sorprendía el hecho de que, después de tantos años, Val todavía se sonrojase con algunos de sus comentarios ─. ¿No deberías presentarme a alguien?

─ Claro ─ Charlie se giró a su alrededor, buscando con los ojos a sus dos acompañantes ─. Mira, este es Erich, Erich, esta es Val. ─ dijo, señalando al chico a su izquierda.

─ Un placer, señorita ─ le dijo el alemán, tomando la mano que ella le ofrecía y dándole un beso.

─ El placer es mío ─ contestó ella, divertida.

Charlie envió una mirada amenazadora hacia su amigo, esperaba que no se le hubiese olvidado la amenaza que le había hecho esa misma mañana. Antes de que Charlie pudiera añadir nada más, Sophie dio un paso adelante, hasta ponerse frente a Val, y alargó la mano.

─ Sophie Mahan, la novia de Charlie.

Y el susodicho pudo notar perfectamente el desafío implícito en el tono de voz y en los gestos de su pareja. Parecía decirle a Val: di algo si te atreves, él ahora es mío. Por suerte para todos, Val no se dio cuenta, o no quiso darse cuenta, y sonrió sin más mientras le estrechaba la mano.

─ Valeria Johnson, un placer.

* * *

Creo que en este capítulo no tengo demasiado que añadir... Es el que más has me ha costado de escribir hasta ahora, creo que porque estar en la mente de Charlie es un poco más complicado que estar en la de Val.

Pero bueno, quería dar las gracias a **GynLira** por su maravilloso review. Me alegro de que te esté gustando y muchas gracias por comentar, así da gusto seguir publicando.

Y especialmente quería darle las gracias (de nuevo) a **Blauer Drache **que me volvió a dejar un review y además me ha hecho de beta en este capítulo. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias. Es un placer hablar contigo y ya estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Siempre Quidditch.

Creo que eso es todo de momento, espero que os guste.

Para no perder la costumbre: Si ya has leído las 4.500 palabras, ¿Qué cuesta escribirme dos líneas?

Besitos con sabor a Charlie. ;)


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer**_: El Potterveso sigue siendo de Rowling, míos sólo son la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Había que reconocer que la chica era guapa. Guapa y, desde luego, nada común. Además tenía unos músculos ben definidos y una forma de moverse tan femenina que atraía todas las miradas del sector masculino. Parecía segura de sí misma y orgullosa, sin una pizca de debilidad o de vergüenza por estar cenando con la familia de su novio. Y no habían hablado más que para saludarse, pero seguramente también sería simpática e inteligente, una bruja extraordinaria que sabría mucho más de dragones y quidditch de lo que ella podría aspirar a saber jamás. Parecía una buena pareja para Charlie y debería alegrarse por él. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía como si quisiera sacarla de allí de una patada para no volverla a ver nunca más? ¿Por qué le daba rabia cada vez que contestaba educadamente a alguna de las preguntas que le hacían? ¿Por qué le había hervido la sangre cuando Molly le había dicho que se iba a quedar allí unos días, con Charlie? _Ah, sí, es por eso._

De todas formas, ella era una bruja muy educada y no iba a dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de que quería estrangular a la maldita Sophie. _Contrólate, Val, ¿Qué te está pasando? _Ella nunca había sido una persona agresiva, nunca había hecho daño ni a una mosca, lo suyo era curar no dañar. Nunca, nunca en la vida se había sentido _así_. Ni siquiera cuando las chicas se tiraban a los brazos de Charlie después de ganar un partido, ni siquiera cuando Sabine Bennet le había plantado un beso en medio de la sala común en séptimo, aun sabiendo que ellos dos estaban juntos. Ni siquiera entonces ¿Por qué ahora sí?

_Oh, ya._ Quizá porque a Charlie nunca se le había ocurrido mencionar a una novia en sus cartas. Quizá porque ninguna de las otras chicas significó nada para él. O quizá porque tampoco se le había ocurrido mencionar que iba a pasar un mes allí. ¡_Por Merlín, Morgana y por Ginebra!_ Pero si en su última carta le había escrito que hacía siglos que no le pasaba nada importante. ¿No se le había ocurrido pensar que venir a Londres era algo importante? _Estúpido Charlie. _Y aún más estúpida Val por recordarle con cariño y con ese sentimiento (que en realidad no tenía, no, que va) esa misma mañana. Cuando Bill le había anunciado que, en uno de sus días más nostálgicos, Charlie venía a Inglaterra, el corazón le había dado un salto y la sonrisa había subido disparada de sus labios a sus ojos. Porque era Charlie, y porque llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse, a pesar de lo que pasó la última vez. Por supuesto esa sonrisa se borró cuando el pelirrojo siguió hablando y añadió que venía acompañado, nada menos que por su novia. Charlie. Con novia. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Lo primero que se había preguntado era que si Charlie ya estaba saliendo con aquella chica cuando la besó a ella el verano pasado. Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero convertiría automáticamente a Charlie en un cabrón. Según Elsa: Sólo hay dos tipos de tíos: los cabrones y tus amigos. Cuando conoces a un tío siempre está en el límite, pero se acaba desplazando hacia uno de los lados. Charlie llevaba años en el límite, pero con aquel gesto se habría desplazado y no, se negaba a creerlo.

─ Si no dejas de echarle miradas de odio cada tres segundos al final se va a dar cuenta… ─ Bill le hablaba al oído mientras mantenía en su rostro una constante sonrisa.

─ Yo no estoy enviando miradas de odio a nadie ─ le respondió molesta.

Por supuesto que no estaba enviando miradas de odio a nadie, porque ella no odiaba a nadie. Aunque algunas personas de esa misma habitación le parecieran sumamente desagradables cuando le hacían una caricia a Charlie en brazo mientras se reían de algo muy gracioso que había dicho Tonks. Por eso mismo, cuando Molly pidió ayuda para recoger la mesa, ella se ofreció sin dudar, mejor eso que estar sin hacer nada viendo como… _Val, serénate._ A decir verdad, se arrepintió inmediatamente después de haberse levantado de la mesa. Porque en ese breve lapso de tiempo, Elsa había ocupado el lugar de Charlie, interesada en las dos novedades, especialmente en cierto alemán al que parecía estar haciéndole ojitos. Había visto esa mirada en los ojos de muchos hombres dirigidas a Elsa durante años, así que probablemente tendrían un inquilino más en casa esa noche. Ella, no iba a decir ni su nombre, había quedado atrapada entre los dos. _Mala suerte, arpía._ Por su lado, Bill se había acercado a los adultos y hablaban, a juzgar por el tono, de algo relacionado con la Orden. Eso dejaba a Charlie sentado en el sitio que ocupaba ella hasta hacía unos segundos y un único asiento libre a su lado. Con un suspiro contenido y lamentando su mala suerte, Valeria se dirigió allí y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, que no tardó en sacar un tema de conversación.

─ ¿Qué te ha parecido Sophie? ─ preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

─ Parece buena chica ─ _a pesar de ser una, una, una… no sé ni cómo llamarlo._

─ Lo es ─ aunque el chico no parecía demasiado convencido.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio tenso e incómodo, que Val decidió cortar porque su mente ya se estaba desviando de nuevo hacia cierta hindú.

─ ¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?

─ No, bueno. Unos seis meses ─ punto para Charlie. Al menos podría continuar en el límite.

─ Espero que os vaya todo bien ─ _ojalá que rompas con ella._

─ Y yo ─ en ese momento, Charlie la miró con intensidad, como pidiéndole algo, aunque no llegó a averiguar qué. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada ─. ¿Y a ti y a Bill cómo os va?

─ ¿Qué? ─ ni siquiera había podido contener la pregunta. A ella y a Bill no les tenía que ir de ninguna manera.

─ Ah, vale. No te enfades con él, no me ha dicho nada. Simplemente es obvio por cómo habla de ti en las cartas.

─ Bill y yo no tenemos nada, Charlie.

─ Entiendo que lo queráis llevar en secreto, pero al menos a mí me lo podríais haber contado ─ parecía algo así como ¿dolido?

─ En serio. No estamos juntos ni nada, sólo somos amigos.

─ Tú y yo también éramos amigos.

─ Ya, pero Bill y yo somos amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

─ Ah, vale.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sin mirarse y sin saber qué decir. Valeria se preguntaba cómo diablos había llegado Charlie a la conclusión de que ella y Bill tenían algo. Es decir ¿Ella y Bill? Sería de locos. Val paseó la mirada por la habitación, observando a todos y cada uno de los asistentes. Su teoría de que probablemente el amigo de Charlie pasaría la noche con Elsa cada segundo se hacía más factible. La pareja hablaba cada vez más cerca mientras la cara de desagrado de Sophie era cada vez más pronunciada. Se notaba que intentaba captar la mirada de Charlie, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado analizando exhaustivamente los cordones sus zapatillas. _Punto para Charlie. _Entonces, Val vio algo que le llamó la atención. En un rincón de la habitación, dos cabezas pelirrojas idénticas hablaban en voz muy baja con la pequeña Ginny. Por las miradas furtivas que le enviaban a Molly, supo en el acto lo que hacían: Nada bueno. Así que, antes que quedarse más rato manteniendo ese silencio incómodo, decidió acercarse a investigar.

Así que eso era, amortentia. Sabía que los gemelos andaban investigando sobre nuevos productos para montar su propia tienda de broma, para disgusto de Molly, que se había estado quejando durante toda la cena, pero la amortentia no era una broma.

─ ¿Sabéis que la amortentia, mal preparada, puede tener efectos secundarios bastante graves?

─ La nuestra no está mal preparada ─ contestó uno de los gemelos.

─ Nos ofende que dudes de nuestras capacidades, Valeria ─ añadió seguidamente el otro, utilizando un tono que simulaba el estar ofendido.

─ No dudo de vosotros, un error lo puede tener cualquiera. Y de todas formas, esa poción no es un juguete, o ¿Es que acaso os gustaría que alguien os la hiciera tomar?

─ Cada vez hablas más como mi madre ─ Bill, que se había acercado nada más escuchar el nombre de susodicha poción, regañó medio en broma medio en serio a Val, poniéndole una mano sobre la cintura. La chica se apartó ante el contacto, no quería darle alas a la imaginación de Charlie. Giró la cabeza en busca del chico, que ahora observaba la escena junto con su nueva novia.

─ Hablaré como tu madre, pero la amortentia es peligrosa, Bill ─ le dijo ella, volviéndose a girar.

─ Oh, vamos. Es una poción muy divertida…

─ Sí ─ una voz les sorprendió desde detrás ─. Así es como se ligaba mi hermano a las chicas en el colegio.

Tanto Charlie como Sophie se habían acercado al pequeño grupo, que parecía atraer cada vez más la atención de los allí presentes.

─ Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Charles. Al menos yo estaba con chicas en el colegio ─ le picó el mayor.

─ Resulta gracioso que digas eso con mi novia del colegio delante, William.

─ Ah, sí, la novia que tardaste cinco años en conseguir…

─ Ya está bien, ya vale los dos. Parecéis unos niños.

─ Ha empezado él, mami ─ dijo Bill, zarandeando a Val del brazo y con la burla impresa en sus gestos. La chica bufó a modo de respuesta. En ese momento, una pregunta totalmente inesperada les dejó a todos perplejos.

─ ¿A qué huele para vosotros la amortentia? ─ la pequeña de los Weasley preguntaba mientras se llevaba el frasco de poción a la nariz.

─ ¿Y para ti, enana? ─ le preguntó uno de los gemelos, muerto de curiosidad.

─ Huele al jardín de casa, a las galletas que prepara mamá y a… humedad.

─ Para mí huele ─ empezó uno de los gemelos, arrebatándole el tarro a su hermano ─ a Zonko.

─ A pólvora ─ añadió el otro, al que le había faltado tiempo para quitarle el objeto de las manos a su hermano.

─ ¡Y a un buen bate! ─ acabaron los dos a una misma vez. Los conocía desde que eran unos niños pequeños, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la complicidad que tenían. Al igual que nunca podría diferenciar uno del otro.

─ ¿Y para los demás? ─ insistió la pequeña.

─ A ver, déjame ver ─ dijo Bill mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el gemelo que tenía la poción en las manos ─. Para mí huele a La Madriguera, a la arena del desierto y pergamino nuevo.

─ Qué muermo de olores, déjame a mí ─ y sin dejar tiempo para responder a su hermano, Charlie cogió el tarro de manos de Bill ─. Para mí huele a la Reserva, al pastel de melaza de mamá y a… ─ _A Valeria, huele a Valeria después de hacer el amor._

─ ¿A qué, hermanito? ─ le picó Bill, contento por poder fastidiar un poco más a su hermano pequeño.

─ Pues huele a… ─ a Val, la cara de Charlie le recordó a la cara que ponía cuando les pillaban haciendo una travesura. De sorpresa por haber sido cazado, pero con la mente puesta a trabajar para encontrar una solución.

─ Vamos, di. ¿A qué huele? ─ le insistió esta vez su hermana.

─ A palo de escoba, huele a palo de escoba.

─ Ya, claro ─ la pequeña pelirroja puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño.

─ Ginny tiene razón, ese es el olor de amortentia menos convincente que he oído en mi vida ─ le pinchó, de nuevo, Bill.

Charlie, visiblemente incómodo, le pasó la botellita a su novia, que estaba a su lado, mirándole también con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Y para ti, Soph?

─ Para mí también huele a la reserva, a césped recién cortado y a mar.

Tras acabar de decir eso, Sophia miró directamente a los ojos a Val, desafiante.

─ ¿Y para ti, Valeria? ─ No sabía si de verdad había utilizado un poco demasiado frío con ella, o eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Val cogió el tarro y se lo acercó a la nariz, cerrando los ojos para poder identificar más fácilmente el olor.

─ Para mí huele a… San Mungo, a galletas quemadas, ─ rió al descubrir este olor. Creía que era porque, unas navidades, Elsa y ella habían preparado galletas al modo muggle y luego se habían pasado por sus respectivas casas y por La Madriguera para repartirlas. Todos se las comieron sin rechistar, aunque lo cierto es que las galletas estaban terriblemente malas, sabían a quemado más que a cualquier otra cosa ─ y a… chocolate.

Fue sólo durante un segundo, pero al abrir los ojos Val no pudo evitar mirar a Charlie. _Chocolate_. Su primer beso. Estaban en quinto y, aquel día, un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff le había pedido a Val que fuera con él a Hogsmeade. Ella había dicho que sí, claro, el chico era muy simpático y ya estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas con Charlie, así que pensó que salir con otras personas no le haría ningún daño. Cuando se levantó por la mañana, le sorprendió lo distante que se comportó Charlie con ella. A penas le había dado más que los buenos días. Más tarde, se enteró de que el pelirrojo tampoco iba a ir a Hogsmeade ese día y, por la noche, durante el banquete, se sentó a tres o cuatro sitios de ella. Cuando la cena acabó, la sala común de Gryffindor pareció embriagarse de un ambiente festivo, sin embargo, Charlie subió a su habitación directamente, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Val. Esta, que ya había empezado a preocuparse, le siguió escaleras arriba. Por suerte para ambos, la habitación del chico estaba vacía.

─ ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? ─ dijo Val nada más entrar. Charlie estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo un manual sobre quidditch.

─ No ─ respondió sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del libro.

─ ¿Y por qué me hablas así? ─ Definitivamente, en esos momentos estaba muy preocupada. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal con Charlie.

─ Te hablo normal ─ contestó en un tono frío y cortante.

─ No es verdad.

─ Sí es verdad.

─ Lo siento… ─ respondió ella, bajando la cabeza e intentando que las lágrimas no se le escapasen de los ojos. No quería que Charlie se enfadase con ella, no quería perderle.

─ ¿Por?

─ No lo sé muy bien, por lo que quiera que sea que te haya hecho…

─ ¿Le has besado? ─ esta pregunta sorprendió tanto a Val que la tristeza se le borró de un plumazo. La intensidad de la mirada que Charlie le dirigía le estaba abrumando.

─ ¿A Daniel? No.

─ ¿Te gusta?

─ Es simpático ─ la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más surrealista para Val, que no entendía a qué venía todo ese interrogatorio. El chico que le gustaba preguntándole si le gustaba otro chico ¿Alguien da más?

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ insistió Charlie.

─ No ─ acabó por claudicar.

─ Bien.

Y aunque Valeria se moría por saber a qué venía todo aquello, no quiso preguntar nada. La expresión del chico parecía haberse suavizado tras la última pregunta, así que quizá se le estaba pasando el enfado, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

─ Te he traído chocolate.

─ ¿A mí? ¿Y eso?

─ Vi que no estabas en la cola para ir al pueblo y pensé que te gustaría. Pero si no lo quieres me lo como yo, eh.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Charlie le sonrió.

─ Ven aquí, nos lo comeremos los dos ─ y le indició con la mano un sitio donde sentarse, a su lado en la cama.

De repente, parecía que Charlie nunca se hubiese enfadado, porque le hablaba, le trataba y le miraba de la misma manera que siempre.

─ Val, tienes una mancha de chocolate en la nariz ─ le dijo, poco después, risueño.

─ ¿Dónde? ─ preguntó ella mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve rubor y se frotaba la nariz con fuerza.

─ Espera ─ Charlie humedeció uno de sus dedos con saliva y lo pasó por la nariz de la chica, borrando la pequeña mancha de chocolate que allí había ─. Ya está.

─ Gracias ─ susurró. A esas alturas, Valeria ya estaba completamente roja. Charlie estaba cerca, muy cerca, más cerca de lo que lo había estado nunca.

─ Me alegra que no hayas besado a ese idiota de Robinson ─ le dijo Charlie, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado ella.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque no habría podido perdonarme que semejante idiota te diera tu primer beso ─ parecía que Charlie no fuese a dejar de mirarla nunca, la perforaba con sus intensos ojos azules, diciéndolo todo y no diciendo nada a la vez ─. Esto… ─ dijo, rompiendo por un momento el contacto visual para dirigir su mirada al suelo ─ Tengo que decirte una cosa…

─ Tú dirás.

El chico levantó de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

─ Me gustas, Val. Me gustas un montón.

Y entonces, lo hizo, Charlie la besó. Charlie la besó y nunca nada volvió a ser igual.

─ ¿Te importaría dejar de ser tan obvia? ─ una voz sacó a Val de sus recuerdos. Era ella, como no, no podía ser otra persona.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ preguntó Val, algo confundida. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Sophie.

─ Sophie ─ la voz de Charlie emitía un tono de censura que ella nunca había escuchado antes. Charlie nunca en la vida había utilizado ese tono con ella, con ella ni con nadie.

Sophie bufó, claramente disgustada, rodó los ojos y no añadió nada más. El silencio se había hecho en la sala, pues las palabras de la chica, pronunciadas en un tono más alto de lo normal, habían atraído la atención de los presentes.

─ Es tarde, ─ Molly rompió el silencio, intentando recomponerse y mostrarse ajena al conflicto ─ será mejor que nos vayamos todos a la cama.

Un murmullo general de asentimiento recorrió la habitación. Se despidieron unos de otros, escuetamente la mayoría. Algunos salieron por la puerta, dispuestos a desaparecerse, otros, subieron a los pisos superiores de la mansión.

En el exterior, dos jóvenes mantenían una conversación:

─ Me cae mal.

─ No te ha hecho nada.

─ ¿Pero tú has visto cómo te mira? ¿Y cómo te habla?

─ Vamos, Elsa. En el fondo sabes que es buena chica y que no ha hecho nada malo.

─ A ti también te cae un poco mal ¿Verdad?

─ Un poco.

* * *

A este capítulo podéis llamarle capítulo cuatro o ataque de celos, como mejor os parezca. Para mí ha sido especialmente divertido escribir los sentimientos contradictorios que tiene Val, la verdad. Y una cosa, mi intención no es que Sophie caiga mal, pero... Tiene que ser una mala pécora como dictan los tópicos. Supongo que habrá gente a la que no le guste esto, pero es lo que hay. xD

Lo de los olores de la amortentia ha sido quizá lo más complicado de escribir, especialmente para los personajes canon. He puesto que los gemelos huelan lo mismo porque realmente no sé si Fred estaba ya con Angelina en esta época... En fin. Se me dan mal los personajes canon, pero los canon de verdad, porque seamos sinceros, Charlie tiene cinco o seis líneas en toda la saga, y Bill un poco más pero tampoco es para echar cohetes.

No me quiero enrollar más, así que gracias a **GinLyra** por sus reviews (aquí tienes un poquito más de Sophie que creo que confirmará tu primera impresión) y, especialmente, a **Blauer Drache** por los reviews y por aguantarme con tanto mensaje. xD

Y ahora, lo que os digo siempre, lo has leído todo, me has aguantado las explicaciones ¿Qué cuesta escribir un review chiquitito?

Besitos con sabor a naranja.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **_El Potterverso sigue siendo de Rowling en este capítulo también.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, una pareja discutía.

─ ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Estás loca?

─ Es la verdad.

Sophie estaba sentada en la cama, con gesto de aburrimiento, mientras Charlie paseaba por la habitación alterado. Le había puesto furioso, no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que había dicho. Val podía recordar lo que quisiera de su relación y Sophie no debería haberse puesto así. Había estado a punto de montarle una escenita en medio de toda su familia y la mitad de la Orden, le había avergonzado y, sobretodo, tratado mal a Val sin ningún motivo. Sophie no tenía derecho a hacer eso, no debería haberlo hecho.

─ Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así, Sophie.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Pues porque no. No tienes ningún derecho, ni ningún motivo, Val no te ha hecho nada.

─ Vamos, que te importa más la mojigata que yo.

─ Yo no he dicho eso, y no la llames así. Espero que le pidas disculpas.

─ Pues deberías saber que no lo voy a hacer. He dicho lo que pienso y lo mantengo, esa niñata parece hasta feliz de ir por ahí demostrando que está enamorada de ti, y no lo pienso consentir.

─ ¡Qué no hables así de ella, joder!

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te jode?

─ ¡Sí, me jode! ¿Algún problema?

─ El problema lo tienes tú, Charlie, que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza a la imbécil de ahí abajo. No estáis juntos porque tú decidiste irte a vivir a otro sitio, supéralo. O si tanto la quieres vuelve a Londres con ella, pero no pretendas que yo haga como si nada, porque eso no es justo para mí. Yo no pienso en nadie más y tú, por lo que veo, sí.

─ Eso no es así, Soph. Además, aunque lo fuera, Val no tiene nada que ver, no le metas en medio. Ella es una buena chica.

─ JÁ. Si ahora va a resultar que me tiene que caer bien la que me está robando el novio.

─ Ella no te está robando nada, apenas hemos hablado en toda la noche y llevábamos casi un año sin vernos.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Casi un año? ¿Y cómo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo? ─ se burló la hindú.

─ ¡Ya está bien Sophie! Mira, Valeria ha sido mi mejor amiga durante muchos años. Es verdad que hemos compartido periodos de nuestras vidas como algo más que amigos, pero ya no. Nos tenemos cariño, pero no hay nada más allá. Así que deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay y discúlpate con ella, porque no se merece que la trates así.

Antes de contestar, Sophie soltó una risa irónica.

─ Puedes decir lo que quieras, Charlie, pero yo he visto como la miras. Te brillan los ojos como cuando hay que tratar con un dragón especialmente difícil o como cuando hablas de cosas que te apasionan. Además, me juego el cuello a que el tercer olor de la amortentia tenía algo que ver con ella. No quiero ser la mala de la película y, sí, tienes razón, seguramente es una persona maravillosa, pero yo soy incapaz de tratarla bien, por el simple hecho de que tengo que ver en mis narices que la quieres más que a mí. Puedes intentar mentirte a ti mismo, pero al final te darás cuenta ─ Sophie parecía ya más calmada, algo así como resignada ─. Será mejor que me busque un hotel para esta noche, y mañana volveré a Rumanía. Yo ya no pinto nada aquí.

─ Soph, no… Quédate.

─ ¿Estás seguro, Charlie?

_No, por supuesto que no._ Claro que dudaba sobre si lo que acababa de decir Sophie era verdad. Sobre si todavía quería a Val, si la quería más. De hecho, llevaba dudándolo desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde siempre. Pero la realidad era la que era, y por mucho que quisiera a Val, o creyera que la quisiera, porque tampoco estaba seguro de eso, en un mes tendría que volver a Rumanía y Val no estaría allí. Volverían a empezar, la distancia, el dolor por la ruptura… No estaba dispuesto a pasar por ahí de nuevo.

─ Sí.

* * *

─ Buenos días, preciosa.

─ Buenos días, Elsa. Veo que te has levantado efusiva hoy…

─ No se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

Y no, de Val no se podía decir lo mismo, porque no, no se había levantado de buen humor. La noche anterior le había costado horrores conciliar el sueño, y todo por Sophie. Sabía perfectamente que no debería dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, ella misma había reprendido a Elsa la noche anterior, pero es que le caía tan mal… _Malditos celos._ No tenía ningún sentido, ella no debería estar celosa porque Charlie y ella no eran nada más que amigos, hacía mucho tiempo que no eran nada más. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en ella, especialmente cuando recordaba el: _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan obvia?_ Se ponía enferma.

─ ¿Puedo decir una cosa sin que te enfades?

Elsa la miraba con esa cara que le hacía pensar que sí, que seguramente sería algo malo lo que iba a decir. Era la misma cara que utilizaba cuando quería traerse un chico y quería que ella se fuera de casa.

─ Dime ─ contestó Val, suspirando. _Qué se le va a hacer._

─ Pues que la tal Sophie es una mala furcia, pero me ha dado que pensar.

─ ¡Elsa! ─ exclamó Val. Vale que sí, que ella también pensaba lo mismo, pero tenía que aparentar cordura. Al fin y al cabo ella era la responsable de las dos ─ ¡No digas esas cosas!

─ Lo que es, es. Y ahora déjame que te cuente lo que he pensado.

─ Tú dirás.

─ Vale, pero primero prométeme que me dejarás terminar sin interrumpirme.

─ Te lo prometo ─ Val estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ¿Es que nunca lo iba a soltar?

─ Pues, he pensado que si ella está con Charlie es porque él ha querido.

─ Ajá. ¿Y? ─ ¿De verdad estaban manteniendo esa conversación tan tonta?

─ Que no es justo que tú no salgas con nadie y él sí. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Con Bill.

─ Elsa, a Bill no le gusto yo, a mí no me gusta Bill. Asúmelo de una vez.

─ Acepto que a ti no te guste, pero yo también creo que a él le gustas un poco.

Val suspiró, exasperada. Eso era lo único que le hacía falta para mejor su humor, sí señor. Elsa poniéndose pesada con Bill de buena mañana ¿Quién necesita más?

─ Bill y yo solo somos amigos. A, eme, i, ge, o, ese. A, mi, gos. ─ deletreó.

─ Pues creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a tu amigo ─ contestó la morena mientras fruncía el ceño.

─ ¿Una oportunidad para qué?

─ No te hagas la tonta, Val. Mira, Charlie está con otra y sé que me vas a decir que no le estás esperando, pero desde que te conozco nunca te he visto con un chico.

─ Quizá porque no tenía la necesidad de traerlos a casa ─ era mentira, ambas sabían que no era por eso. Era porque no había habido ningún chico.

─ Sí, claro. El caso es que Bill es un buen partido, es guapo, inteligente y un maniático del orden. Es perfecto para ti, y además tiene el añadido de que es tu mejor amigo, te conoce a las mil maravillas y sabe lo que necesitas en cada momento.

─ Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ ¡Qué no me gusta Bill!

─ Ya, ya lo sé. Pero el roce hace el cariño, ya verás como si le das una oportunidad al final acabas sintiendo algo.

─ Definitivamente, estás loca.

─ Eso no te lo voy a negar. Tú sólo piensa sobre lo que te he dicho ¿Vale?

─ Claaaro.

Y aunque en un primer momento, a Val le había parecido una locura, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su amiga. Elsa se había ido temprano a trabajar, dejándole la casa para ella sola y una gran cantidad de tiempo para pensar. Era verdad que no había estado con nadie desde Charlie. Bueno, había salido con un par de chicos, pero nunca había llegado a nada más. Todos eran demasiado altos, demasiado esbeltos, demasiado morenos o demasiado cualquier excusa para no volver a quedar. Y quizá sí estaba esperando, quizá no perdía la esperanza, quizá era una tonta, pero no podía ver a nadie más _de esa manera._ Bill era un buen chico, claro. Muy bueno, trabajador y simpático. Quería mucho a su familia y trataba todo el mundo muy bien. Se entendían, aunque la picase constantemente con sus bromas, se entendían muy bien. Y desde luego era un fanático del orden, que se ponía histérico cuando entraba a su habitación porque estaba demasiado desordenada. Tenía los pies en el suelo, siempre, y ella era demasiado soñadora. Se complementaban de manera curiosa: Val volaba cogida de su mano hasta obligarle a ponerse de puntillas, pero él era quien los mantenía a los dos a ras de suelo. Eran amigos y se querían. Aunque luego estaban esos aspectos de Bill que no le gustaban nada. Había veces, especialmente al principio, en que se ponía mandón y muy pesado. A Val le ponía de los nervios. Y luego estaba esa manía suya de invadir constantemente su espacio personal, el de ella y el de todo el mundo. ¿Es que acaso no podía entender que hay gente a la que no le gusta el contacto continuo? Por lo visto no. Pero aun con todo, lo que le agradaba de Bill era mucho mayor que lo que le desagradaba. E igual no estaba tan mal intentarlo.

─ He venido lo antes posible, me has dejado preocupado ─ era ya media tarde cuando se decidió a escribirle. Le había mandado una carta pidiéndole que viniera a su casa si tenía un rato, para hablar y esas cosas. Y allí estaba él, en su puerta, apenas media hora después. _Otro punto positivo._

─ Pasa, por favor ─ le indició haciendo un gesto con la mano. Con la naturalidad de quien camina por su propia casa, Bill entró al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

─ Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

─ A ver… ─ Val inspiró fuertemente, preparándose para lo que quería decir ─ No te asustes ¿Vale? Pero quería proponerte una cosa.

─ Diciéndome que no me asuste es como más me asustas ─ le contestó el pelirrojo, que la miraba totalmente serio, ajeno a los quebraderos de cabeza de la chica para plantear el tema ─. Vamos, Val, dime lo que sea.

─ Vale, sí. Bien. A ver, ─ el corazón le latía a una velocidad alarmante, mientras registraba su mente en busca de las palabras adecuadas ─ tú sabes que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie.

─ Lo sé.

─ Pues resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no quiero que eso siga siendo así. O sea, quiero empezar una relación formal con alguien, para olvidarme definitivamente del pasado y eso ─ Val le miró a los ojos, todavía no tenía la seguridad necesaria para plantearle directamente la pregunta. Al ver que no seguía hablando, el chico intervino.

─ Me parece muy bien, Val, pero no entiendo qué pinto yo en todo eso.

─ Tú… eres mi mejor amigo. Y todo el mundo dice que, bueno, que haríamos una buena pareja. Y no es que me importe lo que digan los demás, es sólo que… igual he empezado a pensarlo yo también.

─ Frena. No sé si estoy entiendo bien lo que me quieres decir ─ parecía realmente confundido ─. ¿Me estás proponiendo que empecemos a salir? ¿Tú y yo?

─ Algo así ─ contestó la chica, profundamente avergonzada y, por supuesto, sonrojada ─. No tiene que ser algo demasiado serio si no quieres. Simplemente me gustaría… Intentarlo.

─ Val, yo no te gusto ─ lo dijo con tal rotundidad que Val ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo.

─ Ya lo sé, pero… él ha continuado con su vida como si nada y yo quiero hacer lo mismo con la mía. No puedo quedarme aquí estancada para siempre, necesito… Necesito seguir adelante del todo. No se me da bien conocer gente, y tú lo sabes, y eres la persona con quien más confianza tengo. Además, estoy segura de que pasará… De que con el tiempo…

─ ¿Va en serio?

─ Totalmente.

─ ¿De verdad quieres que seamos… novios?

─ Sí ─ susurró Val, ya no había marcha atrás.

En ese momento, Bill clavó sus pupilas en las de ella. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color avellana, que parecían querer expresar algo parecido al amor. Se sentía segura a su lado, tranquila. Así que cuando él le acarició la mejilla con la mano, no le molestó, más bien, agradeció el gesto. Y cuando él se acercó lentamente a sus labios, cerró los ojos, a la espera de un beso que había tardado demasiado en llegar.

─ Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

El timbre interrumpió aquel momento, haciendo que Val abriera los ojos para descubrir a Bill a tan solo unos milímetros de su boca.

─ Voy a ver quién es ─ susurró la chica con la voz estrangulada. Automáticamente, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pues estaban llamando al timbre de su piso. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la persona que había interrumpido su maravilloso momento.

─ Hola, Val. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

─ Claro ─ y se hizo a un lado, porque nunca había podido negarle nada.

─ Hola, Bill ─ Charlie parecía sorprendido, pero apenas tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar ─. Bueno, supongo que puedo hablar con Val aunque tú también estés aquí.

Bill, que tenía una expresión de frustración visible a kilómetros, hizo un intento de sonreír que resultó mucho menos que poco convincente. Sin embargo, Charlie pareció no darse cuenta, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Val, por su parte, ocupó uno de los sillones, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña a la que su madre ha pillado comiéndose las galletas. Por lo visto, la expresión de su cara la delataba, pues poco después Charlie hizo un comentario.

─ ¿Os pasa algo? Parece que hayáis visto pasar un dragón o algo así.

─ No, no ─ Bill fue el primero en recomponerse ─. Estábamos hablando de lo de anoche y nos ha sorprendido tu visita, nada más.

─ Ah, vale. Bueno, quería pedirte perdón por cómo te habló Sophie anoche, Val. Sé que debería hacerlo ella, pero me siento culpable no sé por qué ─mantuvo los ojos fijos en Val durante toda la conversación. La chica, por su lado, seguía ausente, escuchando sólo a medias.

─ No pasa nada, Charlie. No fue culpa tuya… ─ le dijo Bill, dándole una palmada en el hombro, al ver que Val no tenía la intención de responder ─ Eso sí, la próxima vez a ver si escoges mejor…

Bill, ya completamente recompuesto, parecía perfectamente capaz de bromear como si nada. Ella todavía pensaba en aquel no -beso que se acababan de dar.

─ Las disculpas no eran para ti, idiota. ¿Qué dices, Val? ¿Me perdonas?

─ Claro ─ contestó, saliendo por fin de su ensoñación ─. No hay nada que perdonar.

─ ¡Genial! ─ saltó Charlie, con un poco más de efusividad de la necesaria ─ Eso es genial.

─ No sé qué os parecerá, pero creo que deberíamos ir a tomar unas cervezas los tres, ya que todo parece haberse solucionado tan bien ─ la propuesta de Bill no acababa de agradar a la chica, que prefería retomar lo que habían dejado a medias. Más bien, prefería mantenerse alejada de Charlie.

─ Me parece perfecto, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Erich y a Sophie, me matarán si se enteran de que me he ido por ahí sin ellos.

─ Vale, pues ves a por ellos. Nos vemos en quince minutos en El Caldero Chorreante.

─ Eso está hecho ─Charlie se levantó del sofá, chocó la mano con su hermano a modo de despedida y depositó un suave beso en una de las mejillas de Val. La misma que, solo unos minutos antes, su hermano acariciaba. Sin más, Charlie abandonó el piso, dejando nuevamente a solas a la recién estrenada pareja.

─ ¿Todavía sigues pesando lo mismo?

Dudó en su respuesta. Charlie había ido allí a disculparse, y no iba a negar que el gesto le había parecido adorable y que estaba a punto de derretirse. Pero aun así…

─ Claro ─ respondió Val, finalmente ─. Voy a darme una ducha.

Necesitaba despejarse y pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que realmente quería hacer. No estaba segura de si se había precipitado… Pero en realidad lo tenía muy claro. Necesitaba olvidarse de Charlie, necesitaba sacarlo de su cabeza, y si para eso tenía que empezar otra relación ¿qué había de malo en hacerlo? Bill no estaba enamorado de ella, ni ella estaba enamorada de Bill, así ninguno lo pasaría mal si las cosas no funcionaban, era perfecto. Era la última idea que se le ocurría para dejar de pensar en Charlie. Ya se había quitado la ropa cuando una idea asaltó su mente, era una buenísima idea para comprobar si las cosas funcionarían. Envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla y se fue directa al comedor.

─ Bill.

─ ¿Sí? ─ el chico ni siquiera la miraba, estaba analizando la estantería llena de libros que había en la habitación.

─ Te apetece… bueno, venir conmigo.

La cara de Bill al girarse fue épica, parecía que había visto un fantasma. Luego la vio allí, con una simple toalla encima, y su boca se abrió dibujando una O. Trago saliva con dificultad y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. _Joder_, pensó. Los dos se dirigieron al baño sin hablar, y casi sin mirarse siquiera. Al llegar allí, Bill empezó a quitarse la ropa, sin ningún pudor. Val, por su lado se sentía extrañamente avergonzada. Ya la había visto desnuda en otra ocasión, no debería sentirse así. Empujada, casi forzándose a sí misma, dejó la toalla en el banco del lavabo y entro a la ducha, seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo.

El sonido del agua le relajaba, y más cuando estaba tan caliente y chocaba con su piel. Había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba empapar, aislándose del mundo, dejándose llevar. De un momento para otro, notó unas manos en su cintura. Subían y bajaban acariciándole la espalda y los costados. Eran suaves, o quizá era simplemente era porque estaban mojadas, pero el tacto era agradable. Poco a poco, sintió como el cuerpo de Bill se pegaba a su espalda, su aliento se acercó a su hombro izquierdo. Depositó allí un pequeño beso, y luego otro, y otro, más cerca del cuello. Fue dándole besos suaves hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Era delicado y cariñoso, pero ella no podía evitar sentir que todo eso no estaba bien. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bill había vuelto a su cuello y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Temblaba, tenía pequeños espasmos por el llanto, que no le pasaron desapercibidos al chico.

─ Val ─ dijo mientras se apartaba ─. ¿Estás bien?

─ S…sí.

─ No, no es verdad. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que pare? ─ la voz de Bill sonaba preocupada, más bien, muy preocupada. Al girarse pudo constatar que estaba excitado, o al menos lo había estado, y ella, ella sólo podía sentirse tremendamente culpable ─ Vale, ya está ─ le sonrió ─. Esto se acaba de convertir en una ducha de amigos ¿Te parece bien?

─ Sí ─ bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No entendía por qué se le ocurrían estas ideas de bombero y, sobretodo, porque Bill la trataba tan bien a pesar de todo.

─ Ojalá pudiera ver a todas mis amigas desnudas ¿Sabes?

─ ¡Bill! ─ le golpeó un hombro con el puño. Maldito Bill y sus malditas ganas de bromear.

─ Es que estabas poniendo cara de emparanoiarte y no quiero eso, Val.

─ Pero…

─ Pero nada. Ya me imaginaba que pasaría algo así ¿Sabes? No exactamente así, pero imaginaba que intentaríamos acostarnos y tú te sentirías mal. Lo que no esperaba es que pasara tan pronto…

─ ¿Y por qué pensabas eso? ─ le daba especialmente rabia ser _tan obvia_, como Sophie había dicho.

─ Porque tú no me quieres.

─ Sí que te quiero.

─ No de _esa_ forma.─ Las mejillas de Val enrojecieron a la velocidad del rayo y agachó la cabeza escondiéndose entre su flequillo mojado. Maldecía interiormente a Bill por conocerla tan bien, y a sí misma también por ser como un cristal, transparente ─. Creo que lo mejor será que te deje sola, necesitas pensar ¿o no?

─ Sí…

Bill se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Desde luego, era una situación rara donde las haya: Los dos completamente desnudos en la ducha y Bill dándole un beso en la cabeza, como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Era poco convencional, pero ¿desde cuándo su relación había sido convencional?

─ Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites ─ le susurró. Y salió de la ducha dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, igual este final es un poco raro ¿No? Especialmente si recordáis que en el capítulo anterior ella pensaba en una posible relación con Bill como una locura. Bueno, por si no queda lo suficientemente claro, los celos, la frustración y cierta amiga han sido los que la han hecho cambiar de opinión.

También espero que en este capítulo haya quedado más clara la posición de Sophie y eso.

Creo que eso es todo. Recordad, los reviews son el alimento de los escritores.

Ojalá que un Bill Weasley (o quien vosotros queráis) venga a daros besitos por el cuello en la ducha.


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Disclaimer:_** Que no, que Charlie no es mío. Ni él, ni Bill ni nada que reconozcáis. Todo es de Jo.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Cuando salió de la ducha, sentía los músculos del cuerpo completamente desentumecidos y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Bill la esperaba en el comedor, sentado en el sofá ojeando uno de sus libros.

─ Hola.

─ Hola, Val. ¿Ya estás mejor?

─ Sí, creo que sí ─ el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo para ambos, que no sabían muy bien qué palabras utilizar para expresar lo que sentían ─. Lo siento.

─ No, no pasa nada.

─ Sí Bill, sí que pasa. Me he portado como una niña pequeña y…

─ Déjalo, Val. No tiene importancia, de verdad ─ le espetó el pelirrojo, quizá con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

─ Dame otra oportunidad ─ _espera ¿Qué?_ Ni ella misma había planeado decirlo cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. Hasta hacía un momento pensaba que las cosas con Bill no funcionarían, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le instaba a intentarlo, a dejar la cabeza a un lado y tirarse a la piscina porque ¿Para qué mentir? Tenía cierta debilidad por los pelirrojos.

─ Val, no… ─ no le dio tiempo a continuar. Porque en ese momento, Val se lanzó sobre él, buscando los labios del chico con los suyos. Se sentó encima de él, en sus piernas, y le rodeó la cara con las manos sin dejar de besarle ni un solo instante. El baile de lenguas se hacía cada vez más intenso y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a detenerlo. Tras el impacto inicial, Bill hacía procedido a devolverle el beso con pasión. Tenía las manos en la cintura de Val y las movía arriba y abajo, acariciándola.

Aquel beso habría durado siglos de no haber sido por el sonido de unas llaves entrando en la cerradura. Nada más escucharlo, Val pegó un salto poniéndose de pie y separándose de Bill. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas y los labios hinchados, pero aun así conservaba la esperanza de que Elsa no se diese cuenta de nada.

─ Hola, Elsa. Íbamos a ir a tomar unas cervezas con los demás ¿Quieres venir?

Elsa miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo los labios y sin decir nada. A continuación, dirigió su mirada a Bill, para luego devolvérsela a Val.

─ No, gracias ─ contestó con un tono de sospecha impreso en sus palabras ─. Pasadlo bien.

Y sin mediar ni una palabra con el muchacho, se metió a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegó al cuartel, Charlie encontró a Erich hablando con Black en la cocina. Sólo llevaba un día allí, pero no le habían hecho falta más para comprobar que esa era la única habitación habitable de la casa, además de los dormitorios, claro. Así que sus habitantes, pasaban bastante tiempo allí. Esa misma mañana, su madre le había dicho que probablemente les tocaría a los tres colaborar en las tareas de desinfección, porque lo que iban a hacer no se podía llamar limpieza.

─ Hoy es tu día de suerte ─ le dijo a su amigo, interrumpiendo sin contemplaciones la conversación ─. Vamos a tomar unas cervezas o lo que sea ¿Vienes?

─ Claro ─ Erich se despidió rápidamente del exconvicto, prometiéndole continuar con la conversación en otro momento. El alemán subió a su habitación, a por una chaqueta por si acaso y a peinarse, porque _no puedo salir con estos pelos, tío. _Mientras tanto, Charlie se acercó a su habitación a avisar a Sophie, que rechazó la invitación alegando estar cansada. En realidad, Charlie creía que lo que le pasaba era que no le apetecía ver a , los dos salieron de casa y se desaparecen hasta el Callejón Diagon.

─ Impresionante ─ musitó Erich. Todavía quedaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, por lo que Charlie le dejó que investiguase a placer ─. Me recuerda a la Straße Magie de Berlín, aunque esto es más viejo.

Poco después, pues no tenían tiempo para más, los dos jóvenes entraron en El Caldero Chorreante, un local emblemático del Londres mágico y que, por supuesto, estaba a rebosar. Les costó unos minutos localizar una mesa vacía, se sentaron y se dedicaron a esperar. Tuvieron que esperar unos buenos diez minutos hasta que Val y Bill entraron por la puerta.

─ Buenas ─ saludó Bill, sonriendo. Parecía mucho más contento que un rato antes.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Has pasado un buen día, guapa?

─ Sí, ─ Val rió ante la pregunta de su amigo ─ gracias.

─ Vaya Charlie, parece que a tu amigo le gustan las inglesas. Ayer Elsa, hoy Val… creo que la siguiente de la lista es mamá ─ añadió Bill, guiñándole un ojo a Erich, que le correspondió con una sonrisa pícara ─. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla para todos?

Los tres asintieron y el mayor de los pelirrojos se dirigió a la barra. Val y Erich entablaron entonces una conversación bastante banal por lo poco que escuchó Charlie. Y no escuchaba porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era _tan_ bonita. Se sentía culpable por pensar así cuando Sophie estaba a tan solo unos kilómetros, en su habitación, pero Val estaba allí delante y… Era Val. No había nada de malo en pensar en ella como algo así como su debilidad ¿No? No era nada malo que le tuviera un especial cariño ¿O sí?

Poco después, unas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla llegaron levitando, acompañadas por cierto mago. Que sentó al lado de Valeria y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. _No te pongas paranoico, es sólo un gesto de cariño_, se dijo Charlie a sí mismo, _ella te ha dicho que no tienen nada._

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, la cuadrilla de jóvenes se dedicaron casi en su totalidad a desinfectar el cuartel. Elsa y Bill, que tenían que ir a trabajar, se libraban de la tortura, reduciendo así el grupo a tan solo ocho personas y Molly, siete cuando se marchó Sophie. Aunque al principio las cosas no habían ido demasiado bien con la novia de su exnovio, los dos días que esta estuvo en la casa se comportó bastante bien con Val. La miraba con algo de rencor, y nadie podría decir que las dos chicas se llevaran bien, pero al menos era educada.

Poco después de irse Sophie, Val que se había quedado a cenar en el cuartel, escuchó unos ruidos extraños al llegar a casa. Parecían unos golpes contra la pared. Alarmada, corrió hacia la habitación de Elsa, de donde provenían los golpes. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, sin embargo, logró escuchar un sonido que disipó todas las suposiciones de su retorcida mente. Un gemido. Val sonrió de medio lado y se fue a dormir, o a intentarlo.

─ Buenos días, pareja ─ a pesar de haberse pasado media noche en vela por su culpa, a Val le encantaba verlos juntos.

─ Buenos días, hermosa ─ le dijo Erich, aunque sonó algo así como herrrrrmosa.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber a quién llamas hermosa? ─ protestó Elsa, intentando hacerse la enfadada, sin conseguirlo.

─ Ella es hermosa, ─ le respondió Erich mientras se acercaba a Elsa ─ pero tú eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido.

Para cuando acabó de decir eso, ya estaba al lado de la morena. Bueno, casi sería mejor decir que estaba _encima_ o _dentro_ porque por mucho que lo intentase, Val no lograba entender la estructura de ese ¿Beso?

─ Id a la habitación, anda ─ les ordenó, medio riendo.

La pareja no se hizo de rogar, y entre risas y manos donde Val no debería haberlas visto nunca, se volvieron a encerrar en la habitación de Elsa.

Por su lado, las cosas con Bill iban bien. Salían a cenar y a reírse un rato, luego una copa o quizá dos, amenizadas por un baile en cualquier antro que ofreciese un poco de música. A veces los dos solos, a veces acompañados, pero con la sonrisa en el rostro y las manos entrelazadas.

Menos cuando él estaba cerca.

Cuando él estaba cerca todo parecía desmoronarse. Era como un cartel luminoso al que no puedes dejar de mirar, que te atrae, al que desearías acercarte aunque sabes que no te traerá nada bueno. Así era Charlie para ella. Porque aunque con Bill las cosas fuesen bien, mejor que bien, las horas con Charlie le estaban pasando factura. Sophie se había ido y eran sólo Val y Charlie como en los viejos tiempos. Era como tener la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía, pero a la vez se le escurría de las manos. Y el problema para los dos es que no era doloroso, ni siquiera incómodo. Pasaban horas juntos y todo era extraño, muy extraño. Lo era porque la complicidad había vuelto y parecía que se quedaría allí por un tiempo. Porque las sonrisas adolescentes parecían haber resurgido de la nada, y las travesuras de niños las acompañaban. Porque los gestos que antes compartían estaban volviendo a reproducirse, una y otra vez. Porque se bebían con los ojos y se disfrutaban a poquitos, así es la vida ¿No? Vivir rápido unos momentos para recrearte en ellos durante horas, y luego ¿Qué queda? ¿El recuerdo? No, gracias.

No quería tener que volver a pasar por algo así, y además tenía pareja. Por extraño e inesperado que fuese, Bill parecía adorarla, y se sentía bastante mal por no poder corresponderle. Quería estar con él, sí, pero no tenía esos sentimientos aún. La miraba con unos ojos que le hacían sentirse culpable, culpable de no darle más. Porque Bill se lo estaba dando todo, aunque fuera en secreto. Pero Bill no era Charlie, no tenía las manos tan grandes ni le llamaba enana para hacer que se enfadara. No sabía exactamente donde hacerle cosquillas para dominarla por completo y desde luego no… No era Charlie.

Habían decidido que lo mejor sería no decírselo a nadie, mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por un tiempo. Al segundo día ya les fue imposible, quizá porque Elsa era demasiado receptiva a este tipo de cosas. _Maldita Elsa._ Pero tras el susto inicial todo parecía ir bien. Hasta ese día.

Como casi todas las mañanas del verano, estaban en Grimmauld place, limpiando, desinfectando. Habían conseguido adecentar un par de habitaciones más, y ahora estaban manos en la masa con una pequeña salita. Los demás habían bajado ya a la cocina, pero Val y Charlie se habían quedado recogiendo lo que habían utilizado para limpiar. Estaban solos y en silencio, podían escuchar sus respiraciones casi acompasadas.

─ Val.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Me preguntaba sí… quizá tú… si te gustaría… que saliéramos esta tarde.

─ Oh, claro. Creo que Elsa trabaja pero podemos quedar los demás.

─ No, yo… ─ curiosamente el tono de las mejillas de Charlie había subido un par de tonos ─ me refería a ti y a mí. Solos.

─ Ah. Pues…

─ Si no quieres no pasa nada, eh.

─ No, sí, sí. Está bien.

─ Genial.

Poco rato después, en uno de los pasillos de la misma mansión, un pelirrojo y su novia hablaban en susurros.

─ ¿Qué querías que le dijese? ─ le preguntó Val a la defensiva, no podía hacerla sentir culpable, por esto no.

─ Que no, eso quería.

─ Entonces habría sospechado algo.

─ Ya, pero ¿Y si se te lanza? ─ Bill parecía extrañamente alterado y enfadado. Casi nunca se enfadaba con ella. Bueno, más bien nunca.

─ Tiene novia ¿Recuerdas?

─ Le gustas, le gustas, está claro que le gustas ─ Bill resoplaba cada vez más fuerte, tanto, que Val temía que los escucharan.

─ Bill, no te pongas histérico. Somos amigos, amigos ¿Vale? ─ Le respondió Valeria, sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarle.

─ Tú y yo éramos amigos.

─ Merlín ¿Por qué todos los chicos Weasley me decís lo mismo? ─ _parece una broma de mal gusto_, pensó Val poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ─ le preguntó Bill, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

─ Quiere decir que Charlie me dijo exactamente lo mismo el día que llegó a Inglaterra.

─ ¡Ves! Eso es porque le interesas.

─ No Bill, no interpretes cosas fuera de contexto.

─ No interpreto nada fuera de contexto, tú le gustas, le gustas un montón.

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si le gusto? Se irá Bill, quedan dos semanas para que se vaya. ¿De verdad crees que quiero volver a intentar algo con él? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Quedarme echa una mierda otra vez? No, gracias. Además, no entiendo porque te pones así, se supone que soy tu novia, confía un poco en mí ¿No?

─ Vale, está bien. Confío en ti.

─ Eso espero.

Y, aunque la verdad es que lo habría negado categóricamente si le preguntaban, a Val le apetecía quedar con Charlie, estar un rato solos, olvidarse de Bill, de Sophie y de todos. Porque _hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía así estando con el pelirrojo. Con el pelirrojo con pecas. O sea, con Charlie. _Y quería disfrutarlo al máximo, no tenía nada de malo. Le gustaba su relación con Bill, pero a veces, sólo a veces, añoraba lo que había compartido con Charlie. Fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer todo.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─ Sí ─ _no._ Estaba nerviosa como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida, pero era una Gryffindor. Además era Charlie, y quería que fuera él, que fuera el primero ─. Vamos, Charlie.

Val tenía los ojos cerrados y hacía fuerza con las manos, esperando a que llegase esa punzada de dolor que se suponía que tenía que sentir. Pero no llegaba, ni el dolor ni nada.

─ Esto… Val ─ Val abrió los ojos ante el tono avergonzado de su novio ¿No se suponía que era ella la que más nerviosa estaba? ─. Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ le preguntó ella, alarmada. Valeria tenía experiencia nula en esos temas y no quería que las cosas fueran mal. Charlie ya la había visto otras veces _ahí abajo_, así que sabía que no era porque eso fuera raro ni nada. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿Había hecho ella algo mal?

─ Pues, es que… Bueno… Que no…

─ ¿No quieres hacerlo? ─Val no pudo disimular su tono de decepción. Después de bastantes meses explorándose habían decidido que ese día iba a ser el día, lo tenían todo planeado y ahora…

─ ¡NO! O sea, sí. Quiero decir, que sí quiero hacerlo ─ Charlie no podía parar de travarse, como cuando se ponía especialmente nervioso ─. Es sólo que… No va.

─ ¿El que no va? ─ si antes había estado confundida ahora ya no entendía absolutamente nada.

─ Ya sabes, eso. Que no… No se quiere despertar.

Un momento, ¿Charlie le estaba hablando de su… cosa? _Ay, Merlín_. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que saber ella de eso? Pero si todo lo que había hecho lo habían hecho juntos, y normalmente ella no tenía que hacer nada especial, eso siempre… bueno, siempre estaba así… _duro._ Val sabía perfectamente que ella no era una chica especialmente atractiva, no era como muchas chicas de su curso, que parecían modelos. Ella era más bien ancha de caderas, _demasiado ancha,_ y tenía la cara redonda. Pero eso nunca parecía haber supuesto un problema para Charlie, de hecho, él siempre le decía que ella era muy bonita. ¿Había cambiado en algo desde la última vez?

Dejándose llevar por las inseguridades, Val observó con detenimiento su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas rojas de la cama de Charlie. Sus caderas seguían ahí, exactamente igual de anchas que siempre, sus pechos no habían disminuido y… quizá era eso, su extrema palidez. Porque Charlie había visto cosas de ella, pero nunca la había visto _tan_ desnuda y… Seguramente no le gustaba, y por eso no… Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas. ¿Tenía que ser en ese momento cuando Charlie se diese cuenta de que ya no le gustaba?

─ ¿Ya no te gusto? ─ le preguntó, intentando contener un sollozo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ exclamó el pelirrojo ─ ¡Por supuesto que me gustas! Más que eso, eres… ¡Eres preciosa! La persona más bonita que conozco y… joder, Val. Pero si incluso con ropa consigues que… Es sólo que estoy nervioso, muy nervioso. No quiero hacerte daño.

Y aunque sabía que no estaba bien y que no ayudaría en nada a Charlie a tranquilizarse, Val rompió a reír. A partir de ese momento, todo fue mucho más fácil.

Val recordaba ese momento con especial cariño, cómo no hacerlo. Y más después de que las citas a solas se repitieran constantemente, para disgusto de Bill, pero para gusto de los otros dos. En su tercera cita, Charlie le llevó flores. Val no quiso darle importancia, porque al fin y al cabo, los dos tenían pareja, pero lo que sintió en ese momento llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo. Era de ese tipo de alegría que se apodera de cada célula de tu ser y que lucha por salir. En esos momentos, estaba tan feliz que podría gritar, saltar y pasarse una semana sin dormir.

* * *

─ Charlie, puedo expli…

─ Me dijiste que no estabais juntos ¡Joder, Val!

─ Ya, es que en ese momento no lo estábamos…

─ Ya, claro, en ese momento no lo estabais. Pero ahora sí y Charlie queda como el imbécil que es.

─ No eres un imbécil.

─ ¿Ah no? Pues últimamente todo el mundo me trata como si lo fuese. Especialmente mi _querido_ hermano y tú. Os lo habréis pasado de lo lindo ¿no? El imbécil de Charlie regalándote flores y pidiéndote citas, y mientras vosotros juntitos, en la cama, follando como conejos. Dime ¿Qué cara pone mi hermano cuando te lo tiras?

─ Charlie…

─ Vamos, responde. ¿Qué cara pone cuando te lo tiras? Seguro que te corres del gusto con solo ver esa cara. Puedo imaginarme perfectamente la escena.

─ Charlie, ya está bien.

─ ¿Qué ya está bien? Yo decidiré cuando está bien. ¡Joder! Me habéis estado engañando en mi puta cara todo este tiempo, y yo he caído como un tonto. ¡Qué ciego he estado! Sabía que había algo entre vosotros, lo sabía, pero aun así decidí confiar en ti.

─ Charlie, yo…

─ ¿Qué, Val? ¿Qué? ¿No es verdad acaso? Nunca más voy a poder confiar en ti, joder. De cualquier otra persona me lo habría esperado, pero de ti… De ti nunca. Y además con mi hermano. Cualquiera que lo oiga pensara que es una broma.

─ Pero…

─ Nada, no digas nada. No quiero escucharlo, vete a contarle tus excusas a otro. Adiós, Valeria.

─ ¡Charlie, espera!

La otra vez había sido menos doloroso, quizá porque la del corazón roto era ella y no Charlie. Porque era cien mil veces más fácil sufrir que ver sufrir a Charlie, y más cuando era innegable que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, de nuevo, y a dos días de que se marchase a Rumanía. En realidad poco importaba, porque el chico ya no quería saber nada de ella, nunca más. _Adiós, Valeria. _Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y se le clavaban como puñales en el corazón. Tenían el pacto no escrito de nunca decirse adiós, y ahora ella había provocado que Charlie lo dijera. Se sentía el ser humano más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. No sólo había roto con Bill de mala manera, sino que además Charlie había descubierto su engaño y la odiaba. Hacía rato que ya no notaba las lágrimas, simplemente estaba sentada allí, en un banco en el Hyde Park. Menudo día.

* * *

─ _¡Me la han dado! ¡Me la han dado!_

─ _Oh, Charlie. Eso es… genial. ¡Enhorabuena!_

_El chico la cogió de la cintura mientras le hacía girar por toda la habitación._

─ _Casi no me lo puedo creer. Es una de las mejores reservas del mundo, por no decir la mejor. Va a ser increíble, va a ser… ─los ojos tristes de la chica detuvieron su monólogo ─ ¿Por qué no te alegras?_

─ _Sí que me alegro, claro que me alegro._

─ _Dices que sí, y sonríes, pero la sonrisa no te llega a los ojos ─ella bajó la mirada ─. Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga, lo sabes._

─ _Lo sé ─ suspiró ─. Sí que me alegro, Charlie, me alegro mucho por ti. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz ─ _aunque sea sin mí_, pensó, pero eso no lo dijo._

Como cada día desde la discusión con Charlie, Valeria soñó con él. La mayoría no eran sueños sin más, eran recuerdos. Su subconsciente parecía haber firmado un pacto con el diablo para torturarla con ellos. Y vaya si lo conseguía, porque se despertó llorando, de nuevo. Aun así, se levantó de la cama, se tragó las lágrimas y se fue derechita al baño. Su reflejo en el espejo daba verdadera pena, o eso pensaba ella, al menos. Tenía ojeras, los ojos hinchados y la piel más pálida que de costumbre. El único consuelo que le quedaba era saber que, al menos, no estaba tan mal como la primera vez. Aunque Charlie no quisiera saber nada más que ella, y aunque Bill hubiera empezado a salir con una francesa.

Se lavó la cara, intentando borrar esos pensamientos de un plumazo. Por desgracia, no lo consiguió, lo único que consiguió fue recordar a la perfección el día de la hecatombe.

Era un día de verano como otro cualquiera, bueno, no exactamente, porque Bill y ella habían decidido ir a hacer un picnic en Hyde Park, para limar asperezas. Y es que durante los últimos días habían tenido un par de roces tontos, casi siempre por Charlie y el asunto de las citas y las flores. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a echarlo todo a perder, así que decidieron tomarse un día sólo para ellos.

Sincerándose consigo misma, no sentía la misma ilusión que sentía cuando quedaba con Charlie, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de pasar un día con Bill. Al fin y al cabo, era Bill.

─ Nena.

─ ¿Sí? ─ no sabía muy bien por qué, pero Bill había adquirido la extraña manía de llamarla nena. Estaban tumbados encima de una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, ella apoyando la cabeza en el vientre del pelirrojo

─ ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando mi hermano y Erich vuelvan a Rumanía? ─ la pregunta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Val. Era imposible que Bill supiese acerca de sus… dudas. ¿O no?

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ le preguntó de vuelta, intentando sonar despreocupada.

─ Porque Erich y Elsa se ven muy acaramelados, y bueno, a Charlie le gustas.

─ Bill ─ le contesta en tono de censura.

─ Es verdad, pero no quiero hablar de eso hoy. Quiero hablar de Erich y Elsa. ¿Crees que lo llevarán bien?

─ Erich no sé, no le conozco tanto, ─ aunque la verdad es que el alemán se había pasado el último mes durmiendo en su piso ─ pero no parece una persona extremadamente sensible. Y Elsa… Bueno, al principio dirá que le da igual, aunque todos sabremos que es mentira. Luego encontrará otro chico con la sonrisa más bonita y se olvidará de Erich.

─ Pareces muy segura de ello.

─ Lo estoy ─ afirmó Val con rotundidad ─. Siempre es lo mismo con Elsa, aleja a los chicos antes de sentir demasiado. No creo que con Erich haya sido diferente.

─ Eso es porque no ha probado a ningún Weasley ─ respondió Bill, en tono de burla ─. Si no estaría igual que tú.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo estoy yo si puede saberse? ─ le contestó ella, dejándose ganar por el pique.

─ Colada por un Weasley desde los once años. Y no digo que siga siendo el mismo.

Esta afirmación le hizo ganarse un buen puñetazo, en la boca del estómago porque era el único sitio que Val tenía a mano. Después de una fuerte tos y al menos cien disculpas, los chicos siguieron con su conversación, felices, ajenos a los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar esa misma tarde.

El Sol estaba a punto de esconderse cuando todo se convirtió en negro. Val y Bill seguían en su pequeña manta, ahora sentados, abrazándose y besándose. Besándose mucho, bajo la mirada escandalizada de dos ancianas que cuchicheaban a unos metros de ellos. Val seguía sin saber qué hacía él allí, pero el caso es que, de un momento a otro, Charlie apareció en el parque, concretamente, en la parte del parque donde estaban ellos. Cuando la pareja se percató de su presencia, ya era demasiado tarde. El menor de los hermanos presentaba una expresión de una mezcla entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

─ Charles… ─ era su hermano quien le llamaba, con voz suave, algo asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener su hermano.

─ Vosotros… No… Pero… Vosotros dos… ─ Charlie parecía incapaz de articular una oración coherente.

─ Charlie… ─ la voz de Valeria sonaba rota. Ella no quería que pasara esto, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, y mucho menos a Charlie. Ella sólo quería seguir adelante con su vida, igual que había hecho él. _Pero con su hermano, _pensó para sí, esperando y suplicando que Charlie no se hubiera enfadado con Bill. Aunque en el fondo ella ya sabía que no era así, porque Charlie era demasiado bueno y justo como para enfadarse con su hermano por eso, pero si era probable que se enfadara con ella. Porque le había mentido, le había ocultado muchas cosas, que no es como mentir pero casi.

Antes de que los dos pudiera decir una palabra más, Charlie había salido disparado en dirección a no se sabía dónde. Val, accionada por uno de los resortes inconscientes de su mente, se levantó dispuesta a seguirle. No podía dejar las cosas así, no podía permitir que Charlie se enfadase con ella, no podía permitirse perderle ahora que parecía que por fin le había recuperado y, sobretodo, no podía perdonarse el haberle hecho daño.

─ Val, espera ─ era Bill el que hablaba, todavía sentado en la manta ─. Sabes tan bien como yo que cuando se pone así es mejor dejarle solo.

─ No, no ─ _nonononononono_ ─. No voy a dejarle solo, Bill ─ pero cuando ya se disponía a marcharse, unas manos la agarraron de los brazos y la sentaron en el suelo, sin soltar su fuerte agarre ─. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Bill!

─ No pienso hacerlo ─ Valeria se movía en brazos de Bill con tanta fuerza como tenía su cuerpo, pero aun así no era suficiente. Pataleó, intentó darle puñetazos, pero nada de eso funcionó. Las lágrimas de impotencia habían comenzado a caer sobre sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta.

─ ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, Bill ─ le dijo entre sollozos ─ ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero que me toques nunca más!

Tras esta afirmación notó como la presión en sus dos brazos disminuía, parecía que por fin había conseguido ganar la batalla cuando Bill habló. Su voz denotaba que le había hecho daño.

─ ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? ─_genial, _pensó Val, _otro Weasley más al que hago daño. Deberían darme un premio. _

─ No, Bill, yo… No lo entiendes ─ le contestó rápidamente, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un Bill herido también ─. Yo… Necesito…

─ Le necesitas a él ─ le interrumpió Bill con amargura ─. En el fondo siempre lo he sabido.

Fue en aquel momento cuando Bill le soltó definitivamente los brazos y, aunque sintió un fuerte impulso de marcharse, lo contuvo. Bill no se lo merecía.

─ Bill… ─ le llamó. El chico tenía la cabeza agachada y se negaba a mirarla. Ella le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, descubriendo una lágrima que le había pasado inadvertida a su mirada ─ Lo siento.

─ No pasa nada, ─ contestó Bill, levantando la cabeza, secándose las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer e intentando sonreír ─ y ahora vete, tienes alguien más con quien hablar.

─ Gracias, Bill. Eres el mejor ─ le abrazó mientras le agradecía lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Bueno, eso y todo lo demás que había hecho antes.

Pocos segundos después, Valeria se levantó y empezó a correr. No sabía a dónde ir, no tenía la más remota idea de dónde podía encontrarse, pero aun así, no dejó de correr. Y quizá fue por eso, o porque a la vida a veces le gusta darnos alguna sorpresa agradable, pero mucho antes de lo que había imaginado, encontró a Charlie. Estaba sentado en un banco del parque, con la cabeza entre las manos. Val se acercó, temeros, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico. Al ver que ni siquiera había advertido su presencia, se sentó a su lado en el banco.

_NO. _

Todo era demasiado reciente para recordar esa conversación. Las palabras de Charlie le dolían como puñales, especialmente las dos últimas. _Adiós, Valeria. Adiós, Valeria. Adiós, Valeria. Adiós, Valeria. _A Valeria, que estaba apoyada sobre la pila de su baño, empezaron a temblarle las piernas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? O mejor ¿Por qué era tan inútil? No podía hacer nada bien, sólo podía hacer daño a los demás. A Molly y a sus padres, preocupándolos al ver su estado físico, a Bill, que se había portado a las mil maravillas y ella le había tratado como un elfo doméstico, a Elsa, que parecía que sí que se había dejado llevar y que estaba encaprichada con Erich, y muy afectada por su marcha, pero, sobre todo, a Charlie. _Su Charlie._ Aunque ahora ya ni era suyo ni era nada. Porque lo había perdido. Por inútil. _Inútil, imbécil, estúpida, tonta, tonta, tonta. _

─ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg.

Un grito salió de lo más profundo de su garganta ¿En qué se había convertido? Ella no… Ella era una buena persona, o al menos, le gustaba pensar que lo era, pero después de esos días… _Merlín_. Además llevaba todos esos días sin aparecer por el cuartel, había ignorado los patronus y las cartas, y de no ser por Elsa todos habrían pensado que estaba muerta. Seguramente le tocaría aguantar las miradas de reproche por parte de sus compañeros y no les culparía, porque, además de todo lo que se había dicho antes, era débil. Tan débil y tan estúpida que se avergonzaba de sí misma. Tanto que no se merecía tener a nadie en su vida, y por eso todos se iban, o se acabarían yendo. Era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

No sé qué decir de esté capítulo, la verdad. Me había quedado un poco atascada en esta parte y, aunque no me acaba de convencer, tampoco creo que pueda sacar nada mejor.

Espero que os haya gustado, al menos a mí hay partes que sí me gustan. Y sé que acaba mal, pero es que cuando lo escribí no estaba de muy buen humor.

Gracias otra vez a las dos maravillosas **BlauerDrache **y **GinLyra **por sus reviews. Blauer, te echo de menos, vuelve ya a casa. D"""""""":

Venga, besitos en Hyde Park para todos.

P.D: No tengo ni idea de si se pueden hacer picnics allí, pero he decidido que en mi historia sí.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **_El Potterverso sigue siendo de Rowling, míos sólo son la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 7.

A Valeria le costó unos pocos días más decidirse a salir de casa, y lo cierto es que no sabía si esa decisión había sido para bien. Por suerte, le quedaba todavía un tiempo de vacaciones antes de empezar a trabajar en San Mungo. Había estado haciendo unas prácticas el año anterior, y le encantaba, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para afrontar una rutina.

El día que fue por primera vez al cuartel después de ese lapso, sintió que no podía estar más fuera de lugar. Apenas habían sido dos semanas, pero todo el mundo la miraba con cara de _pobre chica, seguro que le ha pasado algo muy grave. _No le gustaba, no se lo merecía, por supuesto que no. De hecho, le hacía sentirse todavía más culpable. La cosa empeoró todavía más cuando Molly, en su afán de cuidarla como si de una hija se tratara, la achuchó con fuerza. Valeria no podía parar de pensar en lo que había hecho, se sentía horriblemente mal. No se merecía la compasión de nadie, mucho menos la de Molly. Había hecho daño no uno, si no a dos de sus hijos, y todo por puro egoísmo. No tenía justificación, no tenía perdón alguno.

Tras el mal trago inicial, las cosas fueron un poco más fáciles, pero no demasiado. Harry Potter, el Niño que sobrevivió, había llegado a Grimmauld y, por suerte para ella, el chico acaparaba toda la atención. Por lo visto, unos dementores habían aparecido en Little Whinging y Dung, que estaba de guardia, se había escaqueado. Así que el chico no había tenido más opciones que convocar un patronus. Gracias a Merlín, no se convirtió en un problema mayor, pero la cuestión era que Potter era menor de edad, por lo que el Ministerio pretendía expulsarle del colegio y romper su varita. Val, y toda la Orden, pensaban que era demasiado exagerado por algo tan nimio ¡Pero si sólo pretendía defenderse, Merlín! Aunque con todo el asunto del regreso de Voldemort ya nadie creía al pobre chico. El resultado final: una vista frente al Winzengamot en pleno. Era imposible que perdiera o, al menos, sería terriblemente injusto. Tendrían que confiar en los magos del Ministerio.

Por otro lado, pero no mejor, Elsa se había tomado mal, muy mal, la partida de Erich. Por una vez, Val se había planteado la opción del amor. Era muy raro en Elsa, pero después de verla durante días cabizbaja y silenciosa Val no tenía (casi) ninguna duda. Aquel día estaba especialmente triste, no había pronunciado más de un par de palabras en toda la mañana. Más bien, no había salido de la cama en toda la mañana y ahora, mientras comían, no levantaba los ojos del plato, ni tampoco despegaba los labios.

─ Elsa, sólo es un chico ─ le dijo, con intención de consolarla. La verdad es que había estado demasiado en su mundo desde que los chicos se fueron, tanto que no había tenido la decencia de ayudar a su amiga.

─ ¿Charlie sólo es un chico, Val? ─ ante el silencio de su compañera, Elsa soltó una risa irónica y continuó ─ Eso pensaba.

─ Sí ─ contestó Val tras un buen rato.

─ ¿Sí qué?

─ Sólo es un chico. Charlie sólo es un chico ─ pensó que una mentira piadosa no le haría daño. No estaba bien que Elsa estuviera así por un chico, no quería que pasase lo que Val tuvo que pasar.

─ Venga ya, no me hagas reír ─ por lo visto no había colado ─.Que te conozco, Val. Y he visto la carita que ponías cuando le mirabas.

─ Igual no me conoces tan bien ─ le contestó, algo molesta porque sus buenas intenciones se habían visto truncadas en apenas una frase.

─ Te has levantado cómica hoy ¿No?

─ Lo digo en serio.

─ Yo también lo digo en serio, nunca he visto un amor tan penoso como el de Charlie y tú ─ el comentario le dolió a Val como un buen bofetón. Y le cabreo, le cabreo hasta límites insospechados. Elsa y ella llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigas y, aunque nunca lo habían hablado, ella _sabía _que ese era un tema delicado.

─ ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? ─ le preguntó, sin ninguna intención de contener su enfado.

─ Viene a que dais pena. Él da pena porque se está tirando a su alter ego femenino para poder soportar quedarse en Rumanía sin ti y tú das aún más pena porque ni siquiera eres capaz de tirarte a otro para olvidarle ─ la sinceridad de Elsa era aplastante. Val ni siquiera sabía qué le dolía más, que lo que estuviera diciendo o que todo fuera verdad.

─ ¿Y tú qué sabes? ─ aun con todo, no iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente.

─ Sé que estuviste con Bill y que ni os tocasteis, eso sé.

─ No tienes ni idea ─ susurró. Era cierto, bueno, más o menos. No es que no se tocaran, eso sí lo habían hecho, simplemente es que no habían llegado a… todo.

─ Ya, seguro. No es como si viviera contigo ─ le contestó la morena, burlona.

─ Igual estabas demasiado ocupada follando como para darte cuenta ─ Valeria sentía que se estaba dejando llevar cada vez más por el enfado y no le gustaba el tono que estaba tomando la conversación. Elsa era una de sus mejores amigas, probablemente la única en esos momentos, y no quería que ninguna de las dos dijera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

─ Oh, no sigas por ahí ─ le advirtió Elsa ─. Al menos yo no soy una frígida que no puede hacerlo con nadie que no sea su querido Charlie ─ los ojos de Valeria se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto último. Definitivamente, la discusión se les estaba yendo de las manos. Antes de que Val pudiera hacer algo para pararlo, Elsa continuó hablando ─. Pues que sepas, Val, que él se tira a otra. Y esta es la que conocemos, porque a saber a cuantas más se ha tirado. Y tú mientras por ahí, dando pena, rechazando a tíos que son mil veces mejor que él. A veces creo que eres imbécil.

─ No hay nadie mejor que él ─ intervino Val con vehemencia.

─ Lo que yo decía, imbécil. Joder, Val. Reacciona. Tu vida no puede depender de si Charlie viene o Charlie se va.

─ Cállate, Elsa ─ se estaba pasando, se estaba pasando mucho. Le dolía hablar de Charlie y le dolía escuchar hablar de Charlie ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Te jode que te diga que no eres nada sin él? ¿Qué solo eres una triste chica que se muere por un beso de mierda?

─ Elsa, cállate ─ repitió.

─ No me quiero callar. Frígida ─ fue en ese momento en el que Val dejó de intentar contenerse. Eran amigas, sí, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar cómo se metía con ella cuando sólo había intentado ayudarla.

─ Al menos yo no me cepillo a todo lo que tenga pene ─ se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. Sabía que Elsa lo había pasado mal con el tema del sexo. Era muy liberal en ese sentido, pero por desgracia no todo el mundo pensaba igual y, para colmo, esa gente se sentía con el poder para decidir si lo que hacían los demás estaba bien o no. Val los encontraba irritantes.

Elsa bufó.

─ Cuando dejes de ser una niñata que se pone roja cuando le hablan de sexo me avisas. O mejor, cuando consigas que Weasley te haga un cunnilingus y liberes toda esa tensión.

La morena se marchó a su habitación, dejando la comida en la mesa y cerrando con un portazo. Todo lo que Val había avanzado en los últimos días yendo a la Orden se cayó de un plumazo con el portazo. No podía más, sentía que ya no podía más. Se había propuesto a sí misma seguir adelante, ser valiente y fuerte, no dejarse hundir como la última vez. Había intentado levantar la cabeza y avanzar, pero ya era demasiado. Charlie no la quería ni ver, Bill, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, seguía dolido con ella. Ahora Elsa la odiaba. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Sus padres iban a decirle lo mala hija que era por haberles descuidado tanto? ¿O quizá Molly descubriría lo que había pasado y empezaría a mirarla con odio también? Demasiado, todo eso era demasiado para ella. Rompió a llorar, en la mesa de la cocina, encima de un plato de macarrones que hacía tiempo que se habían quedado fríos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, una hora o quizá más, cuando empezó a recoger los platos. Elsa no había vuelto a salir de la habitación y ella no había logrado dejar de llorar. Le temblaban las manos y sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a perder el control y eso no le gustaba. Tiró la comida sobrante a la basura, sólo de pensar en comer le entraban náuseas. Poco después, cuando ya había acabado, oyó unos golpes en la puerta del piso.

Mala señal. Ella no esperaba a nadie, y estaba casi segura de que Elsa tampoco. Con varita en mano y ese extraño valor que sacaba en ocasiones contadas, Val se dirigió a la puerta. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y había conseguido dejar de llorar. Lo más silenciosamente que pudo intentó abrir la mirilla.

─ Val, abre. Soy yo ─ unos nuevos golpes la interrumpieron en su misión. Aunque esa misión ya no tenía sentido, había reconocido la voz y, aunque no le hacía especial ilusión, tenía que abrir.

─ Hola, Bill ─ susurró, con la cabeza agachada, mientras abría la puerta.

─ Tenemos que hablar.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Val al escuchar esas palabras ¿Podían ir más cosas mal? Con un simple gesto le indicó que pasara al salón y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno en un extremo. La chica apenas se atrevía a mirarle, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir. Conocía lo suficiente a Bill como para saber que no sería tan impulsivo como Elsa en sus declaraciones, pero también sabía que no se iba a andar con rodeos, que iba a ir directo al grano, aunque doliese.

─ Mira, Val… ─ empezó el chico, mirándola. Al ver que ella no correspondía el gesto, él se lo pidió: ─ Mírame ─ Valeria levantó la cabeza tímidamente ─. ¿Has llorado?

─ Eso no importa ahora ─ le respondió, intentando que el pelirrojo pasara por alto los evidentes signos de llanto ─. ¿Qué querías?

─ Hablar ─ contestó, sin más.

─ ¿De qué? ─ volvió a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

─ De ti, de mí… De Charlie.

─ No sé qué quieres hablar de Charlie.

─ Venga ya, Val. No me vengas con tonterías. Las cosas no acabaron precisamente bien entre tú y yo, y sé que con Charlie tampoco.

─ Mira… Hoy no es el día ¿Vale? Podemos hablar otro día, si quieres ─ no pudo aguantarlo más y apartó la mirada. Parecía uno de esos días en los que no debería haberse levantado.

─ ¿Cuándo? Porque ya han pasado muchos días desde que pasó todo y todavía no hemos aclarado nada.

─ Bill… Por favor ─ suplicó. Estaba siendo un día realmente horrible, lo último que necesitaba era que Bill le recordase lo mal que se había portado con ellos.

─ No, Val ─ negó el mayor con firmeza ─. Necesito aclarar las cosas para estar en paz conmigo mismo. Es posible que pueda empezar algo con alguien ¿Sabes? Pero necesito saber si tú…

─ Ah, vale ─ le interrumpió ─. Entonces todo esto es por esa francesa ¿No? ─ Val se estaba empezando a cabrear, y no le gustaba. Pocas horas antes la conversación con Elsa había tomado el mismo rumbo y no había acabado nada bien. Para su sorpresa, Bill bufó, más que molesto.

─ ¿Quieres saber por qué es en realidad? Muy bien, te lo voy a decir ─ durante unos milisegundos Valeria se arrepintió de haber acusado a Bill. No sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir ─. Estoy loco por ti. No sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, pero el caso es que es así. Enamorado de la novia de mi hermano… ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? Porque vale que Charlie y tú ya no estuvierais juntos, pero estaba claro que aún había algo entre vosotros, al menos por tu parte. Yo sabía que tú y yo nunca podríamos tener nada, me conformé con ser tu amigo y nos iba bien, nos iba muy bien. Pero entonces Charlie se echó novia y a ti te entraron los celos, o la prisa por encontrar novio, o qué sé yo. Entonces me pediste que yo hiciera ese papel y por un momento pensé que te gustaba de verdad, que de verdad querías estar conmigo. Qué tonto fui ¿No? ─ una sonrisa amarga se pintó en la cara del chico, dejando un par de segundos al silencio. Val fue incapaz de responder nada y, tras una corta pausa, Bill continuó hablando ─ En realidad sabía que seguías sintiendo algo por mi hermano, pero aun así… Era todo tan bonito que me negaba a creer lo que veía. Al final todo nos estalló en la cara, como no. Y por eso necesito saber, mentira, necesito escuchar de tus labios que esta locura se ha acabado, porque no puedo seguir colgado de ti toda la vida, y es bastante obvio que tú no me quieres. No de esa manera ─ añadió al ver que Valeria abría la boca para hablar ─. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Valeria ¿Podemos hablar?

─ Hablemos.

Horas después, muchas lágrimas y un par de abrazos, Val por fin sentía que las cosas habían mejorado, al menos un poco. La conversación con Bill había sido esclarecedora. Los sentimientos de su amigo le habían tomado un poco por sorpresa. Es decir, ella sabía que Bill sentía _más_, pero nunca se habría imagina cuánto. Con esa conversación habían puesto en orden sus sentimientos y habían acordado limitarse a ser amigos, _mejores amigos,_ había dicho él, _que al fin y al cabo es como mejor estamos_. En cuanto a Charlie… Bill había hablado con él después de "el incidente" y parecía bastante enfadado. A su hermano le había perdonado enseguida, pero Val estaba casi segura de que no sería igual con ella. A Bill nunca le había preguntado directamente sobre ellos dos; a ella, sin embargo, sí. Tenía miedo de escribirle porque sabía que le dolería demasiado no recibir contestación alguna.

Pero, esa noche, Val no quería pensar en Charlie, ni en Elsa. Ella sólo quería recordar lo feliz que había sido al arreglar las cosas con Bill. Esa era la única brizna de esperanza a la que agarrarse, la motivación que necesitaba para seguir adelante unos días más.

Con estos sentimientos tan positivos en el cuerpo, la chica decidió que igual podría reconciliarse también con su amiga. No sería difícil ganársela, a Elsa se la conquistaba fácilmente con el estómago. Así que se puso manos a la obra en la cocina, y un rato después, cuando acabó de cocinar, se dirigió con un plato en la mano hasta la habitación de su amiga. Tocó a la puerta suavemente.

─ Elsa, he preparado risotto. ¿Por qué no sales y hablamos?

Para sorpresa de Val, escuchó movimiento en la habitación y, sistemáticamente, dio un paso atrás para no chocar con la morena al salir. Unos segundos después, esta abrió la puerta.

─ Me voy.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de un plato rompiéndose en pedazos contra el suelo.

* * *

Dolía. Dolía tanto que casi era físico. Ya se le había pasado el enfado, por supuesto, él no era de esas personas que guardaban rencor. Sólo que seguía doliendo. Porque había confiado en ella, joder, le habría confiado su vida ¿Por qué le mintió? Ella no era así… Ella era una buena persona, la mejor persona. Era dulce e inocente, lo daba todo por los demás sin importar nada más. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica, la que él conocía, la que él quería? Le había parecido verla en esos ratos que habían pasado a solas. Parecía que todo era como antes, como cuando estaban juntos los dos y eran felices. Todo había sido una ilusión ¿O no?

Seguramente sí, porque a él le había parecido ver cosas, detalles, que podrían haber significado que ella seguía sintiendo algo, pero… Estaba con otro. Todos esos días se habían construido sobre mentiras, inestables, y al final se habían caído. Ojalá pudiera recuperarla, a ella, a su niña. Pero recuperarla como era de verdad no… así. Así no, porque se negaba a creer que esa fuera la chica de la que se enamoró. Intentaba excusarla interiormente, diciéndose que la situación había sido complicada. Pero no podía, no podía perdonarla, aún no. Le dolía el corazón como nunca le había dolido, y ya ni siquiera podía negar la evidencia: Sentía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

─ Devolvedme a mi Valeria ─ susurró en la oscuridad de su cuarto. No sabía a quién se lo estaba pidiendo, sólo sabía que, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lo único que deseaba era volver a tener dieciséis.

─ ¿Has dicho algo, Charlie? ─ le preguntó con voz soñolienta y los ojos entrecerrados una Sophie desnuda, apoyada en su pecho.

─ No, tranquila ─ respondió él, ahogando un sollozo ─. Vuelve a dormir.

Ella se revolvió una última vez entre sus brazos y, pocos minutos después, Charlie la escuchó respirar acompasadamente de nuevo. Sólo entonces se atrevió a soltar el aire contenido, a modo de sollozo, y todas esas lágrimas que le quedaban por llorar.

* * *

**Pues me parece que esto es todo por hoy. Sé que llevaba bastante sin actualizar y lo siento de verdad por los que seguís la historia, pero es que he estado bastante liada con los exámenes. Además, he hecho un cambio bastante grande en la historia y, bueno, por unas cosas o por otras, no he podido publicar hasta ahora. Gracias, como siempre a** Blauer Drache** por su review en el capítulo anteior y por estar siempre dispuesta a leerse mis cosas antes de que las publique.**

**Supongo que este capítulo deja un sabor de boca un poco amargo, pero intento que sea lo más realista posible y la realidad es que no todo sale siempre bien. Quiero comentar algo respecto a la discusión entre las dos chicas: A ver, igual se pasan un poco la una con la otra, pero es que ambas están en una situación complicada, donde los sentimientos juegan un papel importante y no es extraño que se dejen llevar por ellos.**

**En cuanto a Charlie... Todos sabemos que los chicos también lloran ¿No? Igual no tan abiertamente (desde luego Charlie no tan abiertamente), pero lo hacen.**

** En fin, espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado.**

**Besitos melancólicos.**

**P.D: Los reviews son gratis. XD**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **_Ya me canso de decir que todos los personajes y escenarios conocidos son de Joanne. Y no, no me pagan por escribir esto.

* * *

_No habrá un siempre para los dos, al final de este invierno._

Deshielo, Lori Meyers

* * *

Capítulo 8.

─ ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? Sé que hemos discutido, pero…

─ No, no es por ti ─ le interrumpió la morena a mitad de frase ─. Me voy a Rumanía.

─ ¿A Rumanía? ─ Val estaba realmente sorprendida, su cara parecía un cuadro de emociones contradictorias.

─ Sí. He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho, eso de que Erich es sólo un chico. Y creo, bueno, sé que es algo más ─ Elsa parecía tan feliz… Era un contraste muy grande con su estado de ánimo en los días anteriores.

─ ¿Algo más en plan… amor?

─ No sé si el amor es esto, Val, pero nunca me había sentido así ─ la sonrisa de la chica inundaba la habitación, y el brillo de sus ojos lo hacía resplandecer todo con una nueva luz.

Valeria sonrió.

─ Entonces es amor. _¡Fregogoteo! ¡Reparo! _─ añadió, apuntando con su varita a lo que quedaba del risotto en el suelo.

Como respuesta, su amiga abrió por completo la puerta de su habitación, dejando a ver una maleta a medio hacer encima de la cama. Elsa vagaba de un lado a otro de la estancia dando saltitos, apuntando con su varita a un montón de objetos que se metían perfectamente ordenados en su maleta. Val pocas veces la había visto tan ilusionada.

─ Por cierto, ─ añadió poco después, todavía dando saltos ─ siento lo que te dije. No creo que seas una frígida, ni que tu relación con Charlie haya sido patética.

Val, que todavía no había dejado de sonreír, sintió un inmenso alivio al escuchar las palabras de Elsa. Al final parecía ser que había cumplido su objetivo, aunque de una forma un tanto diferente a lo que esperaba.

─ Yo también lo siento, Elsa. Ya sabes que no pienso que sea malo acostarse con chicos.

─ ¡Genial! ─ exclamó la morena con alegría ─ Lo último que quería era irme estando peleada contigo. Val… ─ la llamó. Por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación, Elsa estaba quieta y la mirada fijamente ─ Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes. Nada de eso va a cambiar porque yo esté en Rumanía…

─ ¡Vaya! Creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes… ─ le respondió, intentando bromear con el asunto de su relación con Charlie.

─ Idiota… ─ le dijo Elsa, mientras se acercaba y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

─ Yo también te quiero, Elsa. Y te voy a echar mucho de menos ─ las dos jóvenes permanecieron unos segundos más en esa posición, sin embargo, Elsa no pudo aguantar mucho. Tenía demasiada energía en el cuerpo, producto, sin duda, de la alegría ─. Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el trabajo?

─ Lo he dejado. Antes de que entraras le he enviado una carta a Moody y ¡He dimitido! ─ exclamó entre carcajadas.

─ ¡Estás loca de remate! ¿Lo has pensado bien? ¿Y si cuando llegues allí…

─ ¡Me da igual! ─ le cortó ─ Me apetecía hacer una locura.

Val negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. A veces Elsa era tan impulsiva como una niña pequeña. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que lamentarlo luego. Se despidió de su amiga, que seguía atareada con la maleta, dispuesta a meterse un buen plato de risotto entre pecho y espalda. El hambre había acompañado a las buenas noticias. Parecía que, a pesar de cómo había empezado, el día iba a acabar de maravilla. Había arreglado las cosas con Bill, había arreglado las cosas con Elsa, y esta le había contagiado toda su alegría. Ya sólo quedaba una cosa mala, allá en el fondo de su mente, pero, si no pensaba mucho en ello, podía llegar a sentirse incluso feliz. En ese momento, una idea invadió su mente y la hizo volver casi corriendo al cuarto de Elsa.

─ Oye, Elsa ¿Qué te parecería si te acompañase a Rumanía?

* * *

─ ¿Chicos? ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis muy raros desde que volvisteis de vacaciones…

Paulette Joubert no entendía por qué sus amigos estaban tan taciturnos desde su regreso. Habían llegado cuatro nuevos dragones ¡Cuatro! Y todos tenían mucho que hacer. Normalmente, Erich habría empezado a moverse sin parar y habría intentado acaparar todo el trabajo. Charlie, por su parte, habría seguido siendo el más tranquilo, pero tendría ese brillo en los ojos que siempre aparecía cuando algo le hacía ilusión. A lo largo de los años, Paulette había podido comprobar con creces la grandísima expresividad de los ojos del pelirrojo. Pero…

Erich no estaba hiperactivo y Charlie tenía los ojos apagados, opacos.

Era muy extraño. Y más extraño aun cuando Sophie se pasaba el día colgada del brazo del inglés. Vale que eran novios, pero nunca habían sido tan… _pegajosos._ No es que a ella le molestara, que va, pero los creía demasiado independientes como para tener ese tipo de relación.

─ Pasa que la vida es un asco, Paulette ─ le respondió el alemán. Los cuatro estaban de pie, esperando a que les asignaran una tarea. La cara de Paulette en ese momento fue de pura sorpresa ¿Erich siendo pesimista? ¿En qué mundo se había visto eso?

─ Lo que les pasa ─ intervino Sophie ─ es que las inglesas son un poco arpías.

La pobre Paulette cada vez entendía menos de lo que sus amigos le decían ¿No se suponía que habían ido a Londres a colaborar con la Orden? De Erich esperaba que conociera a alguna chica, pero ¿Charlie? Se negaba a creer que le había sido infiel a Sophie. Charlie no era así.

─ Lo siento, pero… No os entiendo.

Erich suspiró antes de hablar. Era raro verlo tan decaído.

─ Elsa, eso pasa. Bueno, y que el hermano de Charlie se ha tirado a su ex.

Por fin Paulette empezaba a comprender, al menos la parte de Erich. Lo que todavía no comprendía era por qué Charlie había apretado los puños con fuerza y crispado sus facciones. Además, Sophie enseguida le había rodeado con los brazos, intentando ¿Consolarle?

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo que el hermano de Charlie se tire a sus ex novias? ─ preguntó Paulette, ingenuamente.

─ A las suyas no, Paulette. A la de Charlie.

Y fue entonces cuando, por fin, lo comprendió todo. Valeria. _Debí imaginarlo._ Pocas cosas alteraban tanto a Charlie como esa chica. El joven no hablaba demasiado de ella, por no decir que nunca hablaba de ella, pero, durante su primer año en la reserva, concretamente, durante su primera borrachera, le había confesado a Paulette que creía que era el amor de su vida.

Aquella noche, todos los novatos celebraban que llevaban un mes allí. El salón de actos, un edificio de madera, de techo bajo pero inusualmente ancho, se había transformado en una especie de sala con música alta, luces de colores y alcohol, mucho alcohol. Alina, su compañera de habitación, y a la que más conocía, estaba bailando en el centro, probablemente borracha. A ella no le gustaba bailar, ni le gustaba el alcohol. Sólo había aceptado ir a esa fiesta porque no quería parecer antisocial, pero después de un rato empezaba a agobiarse bastante. Unos minutos después, a vista de que su amiga no iba a dejar de bailar, decidió que le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco, así que cogió su chaqueta y salió de la sala. No esperaba encontrar a nadie fuera, por eso le sorprendió ver a ese chico pelirrojo que parecía tan majo. Sabía que era nuevo, como ella, lo que no sabía era por qué no estaba dentro con todos los demás.

─ Hola ─ saludó, acercándose, dispuesta a averiguarlo.

─ Hola ─ respondió él, mirando al cielo. Lo cierto era que esa noche las estrellas se veían excepcionalmente bien.

─ ¿Por qué no estás dentro con todos los demás? ─ le preguntó, curiosa por su actitud.

─ Creo que voy borracho, y esas luces me marean. ¿Y tú?

─ No me gusta demasiado bailar.

─ Ya somos dos, pues. Me llamo Charlie, Charlie Weasley.

─ Encantada Charlie Weasley, yo soy Paulette Joubert.

─ Llámame Charlie, por favor ─ le dijo mientras extendía la mano y componía una de esas sonrisas _made in Charlie _─. Oye, Paulette ¿Te apetece que busquemos un sitio mejor para ver las estrellas?

─ ¡Vale! ─ des de el primer momento, Charlie le cayó muy bien. Era fácil hablar con él, era gentil y muy caballeroso, y sabía conducir una conversación hasta el humor casi sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. No tardaron demasiado en encontrar un prado de césped donde tumbarse, uno al lado del otro, cara a las estrellas. Durante el día dejaban a los dragones un poco más libres por allí; por la noche, sin embargo, era el lugar idóneo para encontrar tranquilidad. Poco a poco, la conversación entre los dos jóvenes fue decayendo, hasta acabar en el más completo silencio. Se escuchaba de fondo la música de la fiesta, los grillos cantando, el viento. Paulette sentía tanta paz que, de no ser porque Charlie volvió a hablar, se habría quedado dormida.

─ Paulette.

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿No lo echas de menos? A los que has dejado en Francia, digo.

─ ¿Y tú como sabes que soy francesa? ─ ante esta pregunta, Charlie giró la cabeza. Tenía las cejas levantadas y la miraba como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Esta expresión le pareció muy cómica a la francesa, que no pudo evitar romper a carcajadas. Poco después, consumida la risa, el silencio se volvió a instaurar entre los dos ─ Sí. Los echo mucho de menos ─ un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de su pecho al pensar en su familia y en sus amigos ─. Pero estoy aquí para cumplir mi sueño, así que merece la pena.

─ ¿Nunca piensas en cómo habría sido tu vida si te hubieras quedado?

─ La verdad es que no, intento no pensarlo. No tiene sentido pensar en algo que no se puede cambiar.

─ Entonces soy idiota ─ le contestó él con vehemencia.

─ No creo que seas idiota, Charlie. Es normal echarles de menos…

─ Tengo tantas ganas de verla… ─ la interrumpió el chico, que no parecía prestar atención a lo que ella le decía. Ahí fue donde Paulette descubrió que todo ese asunto era sobre una chica. Sabía que ella no era precisamente suspicaz, pero era tan obvio que se atrevió a preguntar.

─ ¿Verla?

─ Sí ─ Afirmó, sin más. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber preguntado cuando el chico continuó hablando ─. Se llama Valeria, la conocí cuando teníamos once años porque unos imbéciles la tiraron a un lago. Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces, y luego… Bueno, en realidad la he querido desde siempre. Es maravillosa, de verdad, tienes que conocerla. Es tan buena… Es la mejor persona que conozco. Y además es preciosa, es tan bonita que no puedo mirar a ningún otro sitio si está. Tienes que conocerla, en serio **– **los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron. Sonreía.

─ Parece una chica estupenda… ─ suspiró con frustración, lo cierto era que sentía un poco de envidia. Ella siempre había sido una fanática de las novelas románticas, pero nunca había logrado experimentar ese sentimiento. Pero Charlie… parecía tan enamorado.

─ Lo es. Es la mejor.

─ ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que sientes por ella? –le preguntó curiosa.

─ Espero que sí, estuvimos juntos… Casi dos años. Sé que sólo éramos…. Bueno, somos críos, pero te juro era real, que es real. Nunca me había sentido como sentía cuando estábamos juntos…

─ ¿Por qué rompisteis? ─ no tenía sentido, parecía que todo les iba bien, era extraño que se hubiera acabado. A no ser que…

─ Me dieron la beca. Venir aquí era lo que siempre había deseado…

─ Vaya. ¿Se lo tomó bien?

Charlie dudó un momento antes de responder.

─ Sí, creo. Es decir, ella me felicitó y sé que en parte se alegraba por mí, pero… Bueno, una ruptura es una ruptura y… Creo que no lo pasó muy bien, aunque intentara escondérmelo. Me siento mal por hacerle daño ¿Sabes?

─ Lo entiendo, pero una oportunidad así no se puede dejar pasar, Charlie.

─ Lo sé, y ella también lo sabe ─ el pelirrojo hizo una pausa antes de continuar ─. Se supone que dejas a alguien porque ya no le amas, no porque estás… profundamente enamorado.

─ Lo siento… ─ Charlie hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no importaba.

─ Siento todo este discurso, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y el alcohol me ha soltado la lengua demasiado.

─ No te disculpes, puedes hablar lo que quieras ¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas de ella?

─ De verdad… ¿No te importa? ─ Charlie le miraba con la duda impresa en su semblante. Ya desde ese momento, Paulette empezó a tomarle cariño. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan humano… Esa tal Valeria debería considerarse afortunada, no todos los chicos hablan tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Aunque quizá fuese el alcohol, o la falsa sensación de confianza que nos ofrecen los desconocidos.

─ No, por supuesto que no ─ le respondió con una sonrisa. Charlie se la devolvió, retomó su observación de la cúpula celeste y, poco después, continuó hablando.

─ Creo que es el amor de mi vida. Y es una locura porque sólo tengo diecisiete, pero es que sé que no voy a sentir por nadie lo que he sentido, lo que siento por ella.

─ Eso es precioso, Charlie…

Vaya, era cierto que habían pasado años desde esa conversación, pero Paulette no podía concebir que Charlie estuviera enfadado con _su_ Valeria. Ellos dos eran la viva representación de los cuentos y, aunque Charlie se negara a reconocerlo, Paulette tenía la esperanza de que acabarían juntos. Después de todo lo que le había contado el pelirrojo, estaba segura de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero… la verdad es que era sorprendente que Valeria y el hermano de Charlie… _En realidad,_ pensó, _no la conoces, podría ser muy diferente de como la imaginas. _Y eso lo explicaría todo, por qué Charlie estaba tan desanimado, por qué Sophie estaba tan encima de él… En fin. Ella sólo esperaba que todo eso se arreglara pronto, no estaba segura de poder soportar a dos de sus amigos con ese ánimo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Unos cuantos días después, el ánimo de Charlie no había mejorado lo más mínimo. Sophie se cuidaba de hacer que no le faltara de nada, estaba todo el día encima de él, hasta un punto que era casi agobiante. Le gustaba la Sophie independiente, no esa Sophie que le acompañaba hasta al baño. Y, de todas formas, nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer iba a hacerle sentirse mejor. Se sentía traicionado, engañado, dolido, y no creía que eso fuese a cambiar. Sincerándose consigo mismo, sabía que, con el tiempo, empezaría a sentirse mejor, pero lo último que le apetecía era que le agobiaran para ello. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

─ Charlie, amor ─ era Sophie, otra vez ─. Me han dicho que esta tarde llegan dos visitantes y tengo que ir a recibirlos. No te importa quedarte solo ¿No?

Era el día libre de Charlie, y la verdad era que lo que más le apetecía era quedarse solo. Ojalá esos visitantes ocuparan a Sophie toda la tarde y, a poder ser, la noche. Necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar y, posiblemente, desahogarse pegando a un cojín.

─ Tranquila, no te preocupes ─ le dijo, intentando poner una sonrisa que resultara convincente. Por lo visto, funcionó, porque Sophie le dejó solo en su cabaña, argumentando que tenía que darse una ducha antes de que llegaran.

Unas horas después, ni siquiera sabía cómo, Paulette les había convencido a Erich y a él para ir a tomar unas cervezas al comedor de la reserva. Era un edificio de madera, de solo un piso, como todos allí. Con aspecto de cabaña pero algo más grade. En el interior, las mesas también eran de madera, y los bancos para sentarse estaban hechos del mismo material. La comida levitaba desde la cocina, haciendo que tuvieran que andar con cuidado para no chocar, especialmente los más altos.

─ ¡Vamos, chicos, animad esas caras! ─ normalmente, a Charlie le gustaba pasar tiempo con Paulette, la de la sonrisa perenne y alegría casi infantil, que acababa resultando contagiosa. Pero ese día no estaba para fiestas. Sentado a su lado, miró a Erich, que esbozó una débil sonrisa con tal de contentar a la francesa.

De repente, Paulette cambió la cara de un extremo a otro: donde antes había una expresión de alegría, ahora había sorpresa mezclada con algo de tristeza. Había dejado de mirarlos para mirar algo detrás de ellos. Antes de girarse, Charlie no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba. Quizá si lo hubiera sabido, nunca se habría girado.

Valeria.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente, pero él sólo podía verla a ella. Le miraba, sonreía de lado, componiendo esa expresión que sólo ella utilizaba para pedir disculpas. El corazón le dio un bote y, acto seguido, empezó a notar un pinchazo muy intenso en el pecho. Apenas le costó unos segundos asumir que ella estaba allí. En cuanto lo hizo, se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y salió casi corriendo por la puerta.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía ella allí? No quería verla, ni hablar con ella. Lo que necesitaba ahora era aislarse. Necesitaba tiempo, paz, no a una Val rondando por allí y confundiéndole aún más. No tenía derecho a aparecer así de repente, y menos después de lo que había hecho.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba frente a un cerco, en el interior del cual uno de sus compañeros maniobraba con un Galés Verde. Se apoyó en la valla, puso sus manos sobre la cara y ahogó un grito ¿Por qué?

Poco después, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Ni siquiera se giró, había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella como para reconocer el sonido de sus pasos al andar. Ese simple hecho, hacía que el pecho le doliera un poco más.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ le espetó con brusquedad.

─ Yo… Lo siento ─ a su lado, Charlie notó como Valeria se encogía ─. Tenía que decírtelo, no podía dejar que te marcharas de mi vida así como así…

─ No quería irme, lo sabes ─ dijo suspirando. No quería sus disculpas ─. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que has hecho ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo dejarlo pasar sin más…

─ Lo sé, y lo entiendo ─ el tono de la chica estaba tan lleno de dolor que a Charlie le costaba horrores no abrazarla ─ La he cagado, me he equivocado, pero ya no lo puedo cambiar… Lo siento.

─ Sé que no lo puedes cambiar, Valeria, pero… Entiéndeme ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro ahora de que las cosas que me dices son verdad? ─ decirlo en voz alta dolía más que pensarlo.

─ No puedes ─ susurró Val, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

─ Exacto, no puedo. Supongo que sabes que esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero… ─ _ojalá nunca hubiera pasado, ojalá no me hubieras mentido, te quiero._

─ Ya… Lo sé, lo siento ─ las lágrimas habían empezado a caer del rostro de la chica y, aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa, Charlie se sentía terriblemente mal ─ He tenido la culpa no… No tienes que darme explicaciones.

─ Quería dártelas. A pesar de cómo ha acabado todo, eras alguien muy importante en mi vida.

─ Te quiero Charlie, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie ─ esas palabras, pronunciadas sin pensar, acabaron de romperle por completo. Quería creérselo, lo deseaba más que nada. Perdonarla, olvidarlo, que todo volviera a ser como antes…

─ Y yo, Valeria ─ acabó por contestar ─ Pero no puedo… Todavía no. Lo siento.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **_El Potterverso sigue siendo de Rowling, míos sólo son la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 9

─ No tengo muchas ganas de hablar, Elsa.

─ ¿No ha ido bien?

Val negó con la cabeza, abatida. Nunca debió de ir a Rumanía. Estaba claro que era muy pronto para que Charlie la perdonara. Ellos dos ya no eran niños enamorados que se perdonaban todo con besos y caricias, no. Ahora eran adultos y los problemas se volvían más graves. Un simple acto de locura no iba a cambiar lo que había hecho. Por desgracia, eso la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama de una tal Paulette, amiga de Charlie y miembro de la Orden. No la había visto en su vida, pero esa chica castaña y francesa la miraba como con pena. Suponía que sabía algo acerca de ella y Charlie, pero no podía estar segura. Al menos Paulette no le enviaba miradas de odio cada cinco segundos, como había hecho Sophie el rato que habían estado juntas.

Apenas unos segundos después, notó como Elsa se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con un brazo. Le estaba costando esfuerzos titánicos no romper a llorar.

─ Seguro que sólo necesita un poco de tiempo, ─ le dijo, intentando consolarla ─ sois Val y Charlie, seguro que encontraréis la forma de volver a estar juntos.

─ Sí, como hasta ahora ─ Val no pudo evitar ser irónica. No es que su relación con Charlie hubiese sido un camino de rosas los últimos años. Por otro lado, no sabía si es que era muy transparente o que Elsa la conocía demasiado bien. Tampoco es que le importase en ese momento.

─ Da igual que no hayáis estado juntos últimamente, ─ continúa la morena, acariciándole la espalda ─ yo siempre he sabido que sois el uno del otro. Y lo seguiréis siendo.

─ Te lo agradezco, Elsa, pero lo último que necesito ahora son falsas esperanzas. Sólo… Da igual, estaré bien. ¿Has conseguido el translador?

─ Sí ─ susurró Elsa, parecía triste ─. Sale en un par de horas. ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien sola en casa?

─ Estaré mejor que aquí, eso seguro ─ su voz destiló un regusto amargo al pronunciar esas palabras, pero ya no podía hacer nada ─. ¿Con Erich ha ido todo bien?

─ ¡Sí, muy bien! ─ la cara de Elsa se iluminó en apenas segundos. Por un momento, a Val se le hizo un poco menos doloroso lo de Charlie. Al menos Elsa era feliz, al menos ella no se había equivocado y su locura había salido a las mil maravillas. Se alegraba, ya era hora de que intentara sentar la cabeza, aunque fuera… Bueno, aunque fuera emigrando a otro país para perseguir su relación ─ Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre algo. Erich me ha dicho que podemos mudarnos juntos, que no le importa tener que venir todos los días a la reserva.

─ Me alegro, Elsa ─ le respondió Val, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Una par de horas después, su comité de despedida estaba formado por tres personas, y ninguna de ellas era pelirroja.

─ ¡Ha sido un placer haberte conocido! ─ le dijo Paulette, mientras le abrazaba. La chica desprendía una alegría abrumadora, que a Val le pareció muy tierna. Se prometió a si misma intentar conocerla mejor en otra ocasión, al fin y al cabo, ambas eran miembros de la Orden.

El siguiente en despedirse fue Erich, que le dio otro abrazo y le habló al oído.

─ No te preocupes, te acabará perdonando. Siempre has sido su debilidad ─ le dijo.

─ Eso espero. Y tú cuídamela ─ respondió ella.

La despedida de Elsa fue la más larga. Si Val hubiese estado de humor, probablemente habría sido ella la que le recordara a la morena que tenía que tener cuidado y toda esa perorata típica de las madres. Sin embargo, fue completamente al contrario, Val tuvo que tragarse millones de frases del estilo de: 'no abras la puerta a desconocidos' o 'recuerda limpiar el baño'. Después de eso, su mejor amiga la abrazó. Una lagrimilla cayó de los ojos de Elsa.

─ Te voy a echar de menos ─ le dijo.

─ Yo a ti también ─ respondió Val, dándole un beso en la mejilla ─. Nos veremos pronto.

─ ¡Eso seguro!

Lo último que vio Val de Rumanía, fue a su comité de despedida saludando con la mano. Le pareció ver al fondo una cabellera rojiza, pero pensó que seguramente el subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. Nada más llegar al Ministerio, se apareció hasta su apartamento. Solía hacerlo en un callejón lateral, para que sus vecinos no sospecharan, pero aquel día estaba demasiado cansada. Nada más llegar se sentó en el sofá, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. Pensó en escribir a Bill, pero casi en el momento se dio cuenta de que no sería justo para él. Le gustase o no, lo correcto era darle un poco de espacio, dejarle seguir con su vida, olvidarse de ella.

Elsa no estaba, Charlie no estaba y Bill era mejor que no estuviera.

Se sentía tan sola, tan vacía…

* * *

Los días pasaban; uno, otro y luego otro más, pero todo era lo mismo en su vida. Se levantaba casi siempre tarde, leía un poco, a veces; iba a visitar a sus padres o a Molly. Fingía estar bien, y parecía que todos se lo creían, incluso Bill, con quien había cenado un par de noches en el cuartel.

Lo cierto es que no estaba bien, al menos no tan mal como la otra vez, pero tampoco bien. Había aprendido un hechizo para disimular las ojeras, y ya sólo lloraba algunas noches, pero no normalmente. Sabía que estaba mal por las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer cualquier cosa; hasta la tarea más sencilla le costaba casi un mundo. Si no se hubiese forzado a sí misma, se hubiera pasado el resto del mes de agosto metida en la cama, o en el sofá, o en cualquier superficie donde estar tumbada.

Poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo, fue consiguiendo retomar algo de su relación con Bill. Aunque ella intentaba no presionar demasiado, el pelirrojo le invitaba a cenar al cuartel o, simplemente, a dar un paseo más a menudo de lo que ella esperaba. Por lo visto, había empezado una especie de relación con la chica francesa de su trabajo, Fleur, que había competido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos el curso anterior. La chica era increíblemente guapa, había visto fotos que lo probaban con creces, y Val suponía que si le gustaba a Bill también sería terriblemente inteligente, aunque para ella tenía un aire de presunción que la convertía en el tipo de persona con la que Val nunca se relacionaría. Pero dejando esas impresiones aparte, Val se alegraba, al menos uno de los dos estaba pudiendo retomar su vida.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el primer día de trabajo ya estaba ahí, y ella seguía teniendo esa pesadez en el cuerpo que le impedía disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte para ella, Val siempre había sido una de esas personas que, por mucho que les cueste, no paran hasta conseguir lo que quieren, así que decidió que se iba a olvidar de Charlie, pero esta vez de verdad, sin excusas. En definitiva, decidió que iba a encarrilar su vida.

Se esforzó como nunca se había esforzado por nada. La sanación era algo básico y natural para ella y lo disfrutaba a más no poder. El hecho de empezar por fin su trabajo en San Mungo la ayudó profundamente a conseguir su objetivo, alejar a Charlie de su vida definitivamente. De hecho, casi sin darse cuenta, llegó un día en el que el chico no apareció ni una sola vez en su cabeza, y luego de ese día llegó otro día, y luego otro, y otro. Ni siquiera se acordaba de pensar en que no debía pensar, no le hacía falta, ya no. Estaba totalmente entregada a sus dos trabajos, como ella los llamaba. El hospital y la Orden.

Sin embargo, aunque en su vida todo parecía ir viento en popa, otra música sonaba en el mundo mágico. Lord Voldemort iba cobrando cada vez más fuerza desde la sombra. La mayoría de la gente se esforzaba en ocultárselo a sí misma, en creer lo que el Ministerio publicaba en El Profeta. Pero había que tener una fuerza de voluntad muy grande para conseguir no ver lo que pasaba. Los ataques a muggles e hijos de muggles habían empezado, aunque de forma discreta estaban ahí. No aparecía la marca tenebrosa encima de ningún tejado, pero hombres y mujeres morían sin ningún motivo aparente después de ser torturados. Les llegaban algunos cuerpos a San Mungo y el veredicto era siempre el mismo: Tortura mediante la Cruciatus y muerte por Avada Kedavra. A los sanadores les prohibían hablar de ello, pero sólo hay que prohibir algo para hacerlo más apetecible ¿No?

Reinaba una atmósfera de terror, terror reprimido, entre los empleados. Cada vez que había un descanso o un par de personas tenían un rato libre se formaban pequeños grupos de cuchicheos, casi siempre acerca del mismo tema. Todos estaban tremendamente irascibles, e incluso las más dulces sanadoras trataban un poco peor a sus pacientes. Val, como la mayoría, intentaba que ese ambiente no afectara a su trabajo, pero había días en que era casi imposible.

─ Johnson espabila, tenemos mucha gente en urgencias ─ uno de sus compañeros, Alfred Rowe, parecía no poder evitar dirigirse a los demás con deprecio.

─ ¿Te importaría no hablarme así, Rowe?

─ Te hablaría de otra manera si trabajaras como toca ─ le espetó el sanador de muy mala manera.

─ No eres mi jefe, cómo hago yo mi trabajo no es asunto tuyo ─ solía utilizar ese tono de voz frío con los cretinos como Rowe. Por desgracia, parecía ser que en San Mungo había muchos.

Por otro lado, la política de desacreditación del Ministerio parecía estar dando sus frutos, porque a los miembros de la Orden cada vez se les hacía más complicado reclutar nuevos miembros. A Val ni se le había pasado por la cabeza intentar hablar con alguno de sus compañeros, el hospital entero se enteraría en menos un día y estaría en la calle ipso facto. Por eso, le sorprendió que uno de sus compañeros, Edward Derrick, le preguntase a cerca de una supuesta organización que Dumbledore dirigía.

─ Johnson, ¿Verdad? ─ era un día cualquiera, y Val caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital hacia la salida, era su hora del almuerzo. El chico que la había detenido era un chico de pelo castaño, alto y bastante atractivo. Le resultaba familiar, pues era joven como ella, pero creía que trabajaba en otra planta.

─ Sí. Perdona, pero no sé tu nombre.

─ Edward Derrick, un placer ─ le dijo mientras extendía la mano en su dirección. Ella la aceptó de buen grado, y le regaló una sonrisa, que últimamente escaseaban por allí.

─ Dime, Derrick. ¿Qué querías?

─ ¿Te importa que almorcemos juntos?

Val no podía negar que le había sorprendido la proposición del joven. Nunca antes habían hablado y ahora de repente le ofrecía almorzar juntos, aquello era muy extraño. Movida por la curiosidad aceptó, tenía mucho interés en averiguar qué era lo que quería de ella. Se alejaron un par de manzanas del hospital, hasta encontrar una cafetería muggle donde poder hablar con tranquilidad. Val había estado allí alguna vez, hacían un cappuccino delicioso. Por suerte para ella, Derrick no era de los que se andaban con rodeos y, nada más pedir su almuerzo, fue directo al grano.

─ Te voy a ser sincero, Johnson. Por ahí se comenta que tú simpatizas con Dumbledore, ya sabes, el director de Hogwarts.

─ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, si se puede saber? ─ Valeria le miró suspicazmente, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que 'se comentara' eso de ella. No pensaba darle a Derrick más información de la estrictamente necesaria hasta saber si podía confiar en él.

─ Eso ahora no importa ─ el joven sanador parecía nervioso. Miraba frenéticamente a un lado y a otro y se retorcía las manos sin parar ─. El caso es, Johnson, que me interesa.

─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te interesa?

─ Pues eso. Sé que hay un grupo que está luchando contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y quiero participar, quiero luchar.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo formo parte de ese misterioso grupo? ─ le preguntó, parecía que sabía bastante.

─ Oh, vamos. Te he visto con ese Weasley, y está claro que los Weasley están en el ajo. Además, tú eres… bueno, hija de muggles. Te interesa defenderte ¿No?

─ Conocí a los Weasley en el colegio, Derrick. Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.

Val se levantó de la mesa que compartían, dejando un par de monedas y, entre ellas, una nota. En la nota le indicaba a Derrick un lugar y una hora, a pesar de haber dicho esas palabras, tenía el presentimiento de que sus intenciones eran buenas. No le había dado ninguna muestra de confianza porque estaban en un lugar público, y ya se sabía que en aquellos, las paredes tenían ojos, pero confiaba en que el chico fuera lo suficientemente avispado como para entender que esa nota era para él. No sabía qué era lo que le había hecho confiar en él, el caso era que estaba ahí. Una impresión, un sentimiento, esperaba no equivocarse.

Y no sé equivocó. Poco después, Edward Derrick pasó a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Edward, Eddy o Edd, como le gustaba que le llamaran, había resultado ser más bueno que un trozo de pan. "_Entiéndeme_, le dijo a Val, _aquel día te traté así porque tenía que parecer duro. Tenía que hacer que me tomaras en serio." _ Pero la verdad es que era un muchacho tranquilo y muy trabajador, amable y educado, y aunque a veces tenía unos prontos un tanto exagerados, a Val le caía muy bien. Le recordaba muchísimo al señor Weasley, y por eso le cogió cariño enseguida. Se llevaban tan bien que empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Bill estaba bastante ocupado con Fleur, estaban a punto de formalizar su relación. Entre unas cosas y otras, los mayores periodos de pausa que tenía eran sus descansos en el hospital, y casi siempre los pasaba con Eddy. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un cosquilleo le carcomía el estómago cuando estaban juntos y por eso, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a pensar en Charlie.

Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Charlie Weasley en tercero, y se dio cuenta por el motivo más tonto que alguien pudiera imaginar jamás. Charlie se había pasado todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron insistiéndole para que le dejase enseñarle a montar en escoba. Ella se había negado, como no, ya había tenido más que suficiente con las desastrosas clases de vuelo del primer año. Aquel día, sin embargo, se dejó convencer. Se subió a una de esas escobas traicioneras, todo parecía ir bien, subía y subía y subía, pero entonces, eso de subir empezó a ser un problema, porque no sabía cómo pararlo, ni sabía cómo ir hacia abajo. Se empezó a poner nerviosa, le temblaban las piernas, los brazos, le temblaba todo. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda desde la nuca hasta la pelvis, y además le chorreaban las manos. Pocas veces había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento. Pero entonces, Charlie apareció a su lado, y la cogió, subiéndola con él en su propia escoba y haciéndola descender hasta el suelo. Valeria sólo logró abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió la tierra bajo sus pies, y ahí estaba él, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado. En ese momento, la chica pensó que era como una de esas películas muggles que su madre la había llevado a ver el verano anterior. Había un chico guapo, ese era Charlie, que salvaba a una chica, esa era ella, y luego se casaban y vivían felices para siempre. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida en que sintió el maldito cosquilleo, su premio y, a la vez, su condena.

Por eso cuando Eddy le empezó a provocar ese tipo de sensaciones, su primera reacción fue apartarse. Una vez y no más, gracias, ella ya había escarmentado. Con lo que no había contado era que Eddy podía ser realmente insistente cuando se lo proponía.

─ Hola, Val ─ decía apareciendo por detrás, con una gran sonrisa ─. Te he traído unos pasteles que ha hecho mi madre.

─ Muchas gracias, Eddy. Pero como siga comiendo pasteles me voy a poner como una bola…

─ Oh, vamos. Llevan chocolate, mucho chocolate. ¿Puedes resistirte a eso?

Y no, claro que no podía. Igual que no podía resistirse cuando le pedía que fueran a almorzar juntos, y se lo pedía cada día. Val intentaba construir un muro de retención a su alrededor, que la apartase del chico y evitase que se conocieran de verdad. No quería volver a pasarlo mal, no quería volver a sufrir por nadie más. Era cierto que Eddy no era Charlie, y que la situación no era la misma, que eran adultos, y que tampoco se conocían tan bien, porque lo que su supuesta relación no sería tan formal, pero aun así… Estaba asustada. No estaba segura de que fuese el mejor momento para empezar una relación, por mucho que el temerario de Bill y su novia se esforzaran en contradecirle. Lo intentó, intentó alejarse a toda cosa, pero lo cierto era que no podía resistirse cuando le Eddy le pedía que si podía ayudarle a limpiar el ático, _que está peor que hecho un desastre._

─ ¡Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla fría, para celebrar que por fin se puede entrar en mi ático sin morir en el intento!

Eddy vivía en una casa extremadamente grande para una persona sola, en un barrio a las afueras. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al verla fue que era un niño de papá, y no andaba demasiado desencaminada.

─ ¿Pero tú has visto las pintas que llevo? ─ llevaba la ropa sucia de polvo y de un líquido viscoso que había aparecido de repente. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño, si es que el desastre de pelo que llevaba en la cabeza se podía llamar así.

─ A mí me parece que no vas tan mal… ─ tampoco es que él fuera mucho mejor, llevaba la ropa aún más sucia que ella y, además, le había caído un poco de ese líquido en el pelo, haciendo que su pelo pareciese algo así como plástico ─ Además, no te conoce nadie por aquí ¿Qué más da?

Valeria se rió. Eddy tenía unas ideas de bombero cuando no pensaba antes de hablar.

─ Eso es verdad, pero imagínate que el amor de mi vida está en ese bar. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

─ Es imposible, Val ─ dijo Eddy, mientras intentaba contener una carcajada ─. Es más que evidente que el amor de tu vida se apellida Weasley, el nombre lo dejo a tu elección.

El chico comenzó a reírse mientras Val le miraba levantando una ceja. Pretendía hacer como que estaba enfadada, pero apenas unos segundos después, empezó a reír con él. Edd tenía la extraña obsesión de que entre ella y Bill había algo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Bueno, al menos ya no había nada entre ellos. Obviamente, le había contado ya lo de Charlie, si no, no le haría esas bromas.

─ Eres un merluzo, Edward Derrick ─ le riñó, todavía riendo.

─ Puede, pero al menos te diviertes conmigo.

Por supuesto que se divertía, se divertía tanto que poco a poco Edd consiguió tirar cada una de sus barreras, hasta dejarla totalmente expuesta. Habían logrado una complicidad digna de admirar y ya pululaban por el hospital rumores acerca de la nueva parejita. Los miraban con lupa, pero a ambos les daba igual, habían encontrado otro motivo más para adorar su trabajo y nadie podía quitarles eso.

Aquel día ambos tenían guardia en urgencias. Tendrían que permanecer toda la noche en pie, tarea normalmente ardua, pero que se planteaba mucho más amena si esa noche la pasaban juntos.

─ ¿Está preparada para no dormir, Sanadora Johnson?

─ Por supuesto, Sanador Derrick. ¿Y usted?

─ Lo estaré siempre y cuando alguien me prepare un café ─ Eddy siempre le guiñaba un ojo cuando mandaba indirectas como aquella, medio en broma medio en serio.

─ Si te refieres a la máquina, estoy segura de que te lo preparará encantada ─ le picaba ella de vuelta. La mayoría de sus conversaciones eran así, familiares, divertidas. A Val le hacían sentir como en casa.

* * *

Hola, holita, vecinitos.

La verdad es que hacía bastante que no actualizaba, me había quedado un poco atascada, la inspiración no volvía y me estaba empezando a tirar de los pelos. Por suerte, he conseguido desbloquearme y ha salido esto. Casi no está revisado, así que seguramente tenga algún que otro dedazo o fallo de expresión (agradecería que me avisarais si los encontrais).

Y bueno, en este capítulo se avanza mucho en el tiempo y Val cambia drásticamente su actitud. He tenido que hacerlo así porque necesitaba que la historia avanzase. No sé si ha quedado bien o mal, pero las opiniones siempre se agradecen.

Por último, gracias a **Blauer Drache** por los reviews en cada capítulo y por soportar mis parrafadas por PM.

Besitos de parte de Eddy.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Llevaban horas en sala de urgencias del hospital y no había ido ni un solo paciente. La noche se estaba haciendo muy larga y tediosa, y por mucho que Edd se esforzara en mantener viva la conversación, ya no quedaban demasiados temas decentes de los que hablar. De repente, voces en el exterior. Todo es muy rápido cuando hay una urgencia. Los dos jóvenes sanadores se levantaron de los asientos donde reposaban y se dirigieron todo lo rápido que les permitían sus piernas hacia la puerta. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar allí a sus compañeros de la Orden. Tonks inconsciente, Kingsley a duras penas se mantenía en pie, Ojoloco también parecía malherido. El único medianamente bien era Lupin, que sujetaba a una adolescente, Hermione Granger, también inconsciente. Les acompañaban un chico de cara redonda y una chica rubia que Val no conocía, además de los dos pequeños de los Weasley. Ron tenía unas marcas muy extrañas alrededor del cuello y la mirada perdida, pero dentro de lo que cabía parecía estar bien. Ginny, al igual que los otros dos chicos, tenía la ropa estropeada y algún que otro arañazo, pero no parecían heridos de gravedad.

Eddy y Val se apresuraron a conjurar unas cuantas camillas y a avisar a sus compañeros. Tenían que asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. A ella le tocó encargarse de Nymphadora. Parecía que todo había sido causado por un hechizo aturdidor muy potente, pero la caída hacia atrás podría haberle dejado algún daño interno, por lo que tuvo que analizarla a fondo. El cerebro era la zona más delicada, parecía estar bien tras las pruebas, pero no lo sabrían seguro hasta que la mujer no se despertase.

Unas horas después, sudada, despeinada y soberanamente agotada, Val tenía al fin la oportunidad de sentarse. Todos estaban a salvo, todos estaban bien. Y aunque su trabajo solía ser gratificante, las noches como aquella, en que la vida de sus amigos dependía de ella, le dejaban una pequeña sensación de malestar dentro. No se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que tuvo que abrirlos porque escuchaba una voz que se dirigía a ella. Eddy.

─ Estás hecha una pena ─ le dijo, aunque él tenía el mismo aspecto de cansancio que ella ─. ¿Ya están todos bien?

─ Sí.

En aquel momento, Eddy que estaba en cuclillas, se acercó a ella. Quedaron encarados, mirándose fijamente. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro y el cosquilleo de la tripa nunca había sido tan intenso, ni había llegado a tantos rincones de su cuerpo. Lentamente, el chico movió sus manos hasta colocarlas en el cuello de Val, justo detrás de las orejas. Presionó, suavemente, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía a tener los ojos cerrados pero, esta vez, los labios de Eddy estaban sobre los suyos.

* * *

La muerte de Sirius Black fue un duro golpe para todos los miembros de la Orden. Incluso Val, que nunca había tenido una relación demasiado cercana a él, sentía profundamente su pérdida. La casa de Grimmauld era propiedad del ex convicto, así que por respeto al difunto decidieron trasladar el cuartel general a La Madriguera. A Val le gustaba más, como no, pero ninguno se sentía cómodo al principio. Todos pensaban que si estaban allí era por la pérdida de uno de los suyos. Lupin era el que peor lo llevaba de lejos, el pobre hombre, que ya de por sí solía presentar un aspecto cansado, esos días parecía un muerto viviente. Lo único bueno que tuvo aquella muerte fue que, al menos, consiguieron que el Ministerio reconociera que Lord Voldemort había regresado y que Sirius Black era inocente. Era irónico que sólo la muerte le hubiera hecho un hombre libre. Y triste, muy triste. Al menos, Fudge se había visto forzado a dimitir y un tal Scrimgeour había ocupado su puesto. Parecía bastante más capaz que el anterior, pero en la Orden todos guardaban ciertas reticencias.

El verano había llegado, de nuevo, lo que significaba que ya casi había pasado un año sin Charlie, y el mundo mágico parecía más alterado que nunca. Las familias de magos tenían miedo, pero sobretodo los hijos de muggles, ellos eran los que peor lo estaban pasando. Val tenía que mirar en cada esquina de su casa antes de irse a dormir, por miedo a que uno de esos mortífagos se hubiera colado allí durante el día. Se habría dejado llevar por la histeria de no haber sido por Eddy.

Eddy. Habían empezado algo así como a salir juntos. Ninguno de los dos sabía demasiado bien qué era lo que tenían y, desde luego, distaba mucho de lo que se conoce como una relación, pero eran felices, y poco importaba lo demás. En tiempos oscuros, con una inminente guerra, había que ser un verdadero idiota si no disfrutabas de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Y si esos placeres eran la sonrisa de Eddy cuando le traía el desayuno a la cama, ella no iba a quejarse. No querían tener que preocuparse de más cosas, ya tenían suficiente.

A veces, cuando los dos conseguían sacar un rato libre, cogían un traslador hasta un lago del norte. Val no sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero Edd tenía una casa allí, así que solían ir a pasar el día y a pasear en barco. Bueno, en realidad aquello era más un bote que un barco, pero para Val era muchísimo más que suficiente. Sólo en esos momentos se permitía a sí misma sentirse como la protagonista de una película de amor, una de esas que acaban con un 'y vivieron felices para siempre'. Por desgracia, esos días eran tan escasos que apenas podía disfrutarlos.

Por su lado, la relación con Elsa se había enfriado un poco, mucho. No es que no la echara de menos, que por supuesto, sino que, desgraciada e inevitablemente, cada una había hecho vida por su lado. Se escribían, aunque cada vez menos a menudo. Val sabía que Erich y ella por fin habían encontrado un piso, que la habían contratado como algo parecido a auror en Rumanía y que era muy feliz. De vez en cuando, se colaban en sus cartas algunos retazos de la vida de Charlie, así fue como Val se enteró de que había roto con Sophie, pero normalmente intentaba ignorarlos. Era lo mejor, para ella, para Eddy, para todos. También le contaba cosas de Paulette, al parecer se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Val no podía negar que sentía un poquito de envidia al leer esos fragmentos de las cartas, pero con el tiempo, y pensándolo fríamente, se dio cuenta de que sólo eran celos sin sentido. Elsa se merecía ser feliz.

Así vivían todos, a poquitos. Val había vuelto a visitar a menudo La Madriguera, se pasaba por allí cada vez que podía, para visitar a todos y sobre todo a Bill, que había vuelto a la casa familiar. También para asegurarse de que Fleur seguía siendo una francesa repipi y de que Molly la seguía queriendo más a ella. Había puesto quinientos cincuenta hechizos de protección en casa de sus verdaderos padres, pero aun así no estaba tranquila, por eso intentaba alejarse al máximo. Cuanto menos vinculados estuvieran, menos peligro correrían, por lo que La Madriguera se convirtió en su hogar por aquel entonces.

Aquella tarde, al fin, unos pocos miembros de la Orden habían encontrado un tiempo para descansar. Y con algunos miembros quería decir Bill y ella. El curso escolar acababa de empezar y su hogar se veía vacío sin tanta gente corriendo de acá para allá. Valeria estaba sentada en su sofá favorito, leyendo, mientras que Bill parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin ningún preámbulo, empezó a hablar.

─ Así que Eddy ¿Eh?

─ Sí ─ le contestó ella, levantando la cabeza de su libro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación a solas.

─ ¿Y eso?

─ Pues no sé. Empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos y surgió sin más.

─ ¿Pero sois novios? O sea ¿Es oficial?

─ No. Si te soy sincera no sé muy bien lo que somos, no hemos hablado sobre ello. Tampoco es algo que me preocupe, la verdad.

─ ¿Estás enamorada de él? ─ no contestó de inmediato, porque aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, aunque tratara de ocultárselo a sí misma, todavía pensaba en Charlie cuando alguien le hablaba de amor.

─ No estoy segura. Creo que con todo esto de Voldemort no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

─ Eso me suena a excusa barata, Valeria ─ el pelirrojo se burlaba de ella, como cada vez que hablaban de chicos.

─ Bill, se está muriendo gente, cada día muere gente, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de pensar en esos temas─ Bill la miró divertido, arqueando una ceja ─. Vale, vale. La verdad es que no, creo que no estoy enamorada ─ claudico, al fin, sonrojándose en el proceso ─ Eddy me gusta mucho, pero yo no lo llamaría amor.

─ ¿Y estás enamorada de alguien? ─ esta vez halaba totalmente en serio, no había ni rastro del anterior tono jocoso de su voz.

─ Si me estás preguntando si sigo enamorada de Charlie, la respuesta es no. Llevamos más de un año sin vernos, Bill. ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de alguien a quien ni conozco?

─ ¿Ya no os escribís?

─ No, ya sabes que las cosas no acabaron bien. No sé, cada uno ha hecho su vida por separado, él está allí en Rumanía y yo estoy aquí. No hay más que pensar.

─ Me sorprendes, Valeria. Después ver cómo durante años dejabas que el recuerdo de mi hermano te consumiese, ahora se me hace raro que lo lleves tan bien.

─ No sé, Bill. Supongo que me había quedado atrapada en una época e inconscientemente no quería salir de allí. Ahora es distinto, he madurado y he dejado atrás todas esas tonterías de niña pequeña. Es mejor así. Estoy más centrada en mi trabajo y puedo dedicarle tiempo a Eddy, que se lo ha ganado.

─ Y tanto que es mejor… Oye, Val, la verdad es que quería pedirte una cosa. He estado hablando con Fleur y, bueno… Sé que tú siempre has sido la mejor amiga de Charlie, pero durante los últimos años tú y yo cada vez estamos más unidos, no lo puedes negar. Para mí tú eres mi mejor amiga, Val, y me gustaría que fueras la madrina de mi boda.

─ ¡Oh Bill, me encantaría! ─ en ese momento, la chica levantó del sillón, dejando caer su libro y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo para finalmente abrazarle ─ ¡Ni siquiera debiste preguntarlo! ¡Sabías que iba a decir que sí!

─ En realidad, Val… ─ dijo Bill, mientras la apartaba un poco de él ─ hay un pero ─ Val le miró contrariada, no se le ocurría qué podía ser aquel pero, fuera lo que fuera, ella diría que sí ─. Charlie es mi padrino, o sea, que tendrás que estar con él durante la ceremonia.

─ Oh ─ se le escapó a la chica ─. No hay problema─ dijo, algo más seria─. Mantendremos la compostura, no somos críos.

─ Entonces ¿Serás mi madrina?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ─ le respondió, eufórica, retomando un anterior abrazo.

Durante aquel año, los momentos como aquel fueron como oasis en medio del desierto. Cada vez eran más escasos y, muchas veces, Val ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que había sonreído. Los atesoraba, los guardaba en su corazón para sacarlos en los momentos de flaqueza, pero aun así tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a salir ella sola a la calle, le asustaba que un grupo de mortífagos le asaltara y le hicieran Merlín sabe qué. Si cualquier hijo de muggles corría peligro, ella aún más. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, que simpatizaba con Dumbledore y con la Orden era un secreto a voces, así que estaba casi segura de que estaría en el punto de mira de aquellos indeseables. Cada vez había más muertes, ahora que se sabía que Voldemort había vuelto, ya no se cortaban ni un pelo. La marca tenebrosa aparecía sobre muchas casas, e incluso había habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban. Cundía el pánico sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Por otro lado, su trabajo cada vez era más duro. Tenían pacientes víctimas de ataques día sí, día también, y cuando no, ingresaban cadáver. No era humanamente posible llevar bien esa situación. Se morían personas en sus brazos, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Niños, adultos, personas mayores, ninguno de ellos estaba exento del peligro. Pero la parte más dura era comunicar la noticia a la familia. Cada vez que salía a la sala de espera, veía a los miembros de una familia, abrazados, la mayoría de veces llorando y la miraban con esos ojos que le rogaban que les diese buenas noticias. No podía. Casi nunca podía darles buenas noticias, y acababa llorando encerrada en uno de los lavabos. Al lado de este tipo de su sufrimiento, los problemas amorosos que había tenido y que tanto le habían costado superar parecían un juego de niños, una broma, un chiste.

Ella nunca habría creído que tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, fueran posibles. Pero allí estaban, los podía tocar, los podía sentir en cada centímetro de su piel. Mataban almas y devoraban alegrías. Parecía no haber salida, se alargaba y se alargaba y nada mejoraba. Sólo una luz, allá a lo lejos. Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Lo había conocido hacía ya dos veranos y, aunque no cabía duda de que era una buena persona, sólo era un niño. Un niño al que le había tocado vivir cosas demasiado desagradables. Si ella estaba así, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría el pobre Harry, con todo el peso de las esperanzas del mundo bajo sus hombros.

Y por eso, los miembros de la Orden se organizaban como podían para hacer guardias alrededor de Hogwarts, especialmente en los periodos en que Dumbledore se iba a hacer una de sus misteriosas expediciones. Aquella noche, eran cuatro. Remus, Bill, Tonks y ella. Pocas veces podía ir, por las guardias, pero ese era su día libre, y así dejaba descansar a Kingsley. Rápidamente, se dividieron en parejas y comenzaron la guardia.

─ Ni siquiera me acuerdo de la última vez que pasamos un rato juntos, enana ─ le dijo Bill, cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando.

─ Yo tampoco, William ─ el chico sonrió. Por mucha guerra que se avecinase, no podían evitar los piques tontos.

─ Te echo de menos. ¿Sabes?

─ Yo a ti también… Las cosas se están poniendo demasiado feas últimamente…

─ No hace falta que lo jures. Los gnomos están que se suben por las paredes en Gringotts ─ respondió el pelirrojo, intentado que pareciese algo así como una broma.

─ En el hospital la situación es casi insostenible, ya sabes, con toda esa gente siendo atacada y los muggles a los que tenemos que borrar la memoria…

─ Pensaba que tú trabajas en la planta de daños producidos por objetos mágicos, no por hechizos.

─ Últimamente todos trabajamos en lo mismo ─ tras esa triste afirmación, los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio. El peso de la guerra les aplastaba las entrañas, a ellos y a toda la sociedad ─. Tengo mucho miedo, Bill. Por mí y por mis padres.

─ No tienes que tener miedo, Val. Eres una bruja muy capaz…

─ Gracias, pero todo eso dará igual cuando un séquito de mortífagos me espere a la salida del trabajo para matarme por sangresucia.

─ Tu sangre no está sucia ─ la cara de Bill estaba seria como pocas veces Val la había visto.

─ Para ellos sí. Y, aunque lograse defenderme, no les sería difícil averiguar donde vivo o ir a por mi familia. Ya no estamos seguros aquí…

─ Lo único que puedes hacer es pedirle a tus padres que se vayan, no creo que se tomen la molestia de ir a buscarlos al extranjero ─ sugirió Bill.

─ Ya, lo sé. Llevo pensándolo algún tiempo. No les hará demasiada ilusión, pero es lo mejor ─ ambos volvieron a reflexionar por unos minutos, en silencio ─. Creo que no te lo había contado nunca, pero tenemos una casa en España. Hace años que no vamos por allí, pero sería un buen lugar para que se apartasen un tiempo. Se llama Villa Paraíso.

─ ¿Por qué tenéis una casa allí? ─ le preguntó el pelirrojo, contento con el nuevo tema de conversación.

─ Bueno, veraneábamos allí cuando yo era niña, pero cuando entré a Hogwarts no sé por qué dejamos de ir. Supongo que mis padres preferían quedarse aquí y que yo fuera con vosotros a por mis cosas del colegio ─ Val se encogió de hombros, nunca había pensado demasiado sobre ello ─. Por cierto ¿Cómo van los preparativos para lo boda?

Por primera vez aquella noche, Bill esbozó una sonrisa de verdad.

─ Bien, muy bien. He convencido a Fleur para casarnos aquí y no en Francia. Es más fácil para todos así. La celebraremos en el jardín de La Madriguera, ya sabes, como en casa en ningún sitio.

De repente, y sin más, un estruendo sacudió el castillo. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, Val y Bill corrieron hacia el interior. _Santísima Circe, que sean niños jugando_, rezaba Val para sí misma, aunque en su interior sabía que eso era totalmente mentira. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al castillo, una luz en el cielo les hizo detenerse en seco. La Marca, _su_ Marca, allí, en Hogwarts. Definitivamente, no era un juego de niños. Val sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna, y antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontró corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía, el sitio donde había aparecido la terrorífica señal.

Casi no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos al llegar a la entrada de la torre. Era verdad, estaban allí, mortífagos en Hogwarts. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora para asimilar aquello. Era imposible, inimaginable. Dumbledore no podía haber… ¡Dumbledore! No estaba, estaban ellos. Por suerte, no sólo estaban ellos, también habían algunos de los suyos: la mayoría de profesores de Hogwarts, los dos hermanos más pequeños de Bill y Charlie, Neville y Luna, los niños que visitaron San Mungo cuando murió Black y, Tonks y Lupin, que habían llegado antes que ellos. Casi sin esperarlo, un personaje rubio envió con la varita un rayo verde hacia donde estaban Bill y ella. El corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más con cada centímetro que se movía para esquivar el rayo, la adrenalina empezaba a hacer su trabajo.

Valeria nunca antes había vivido un combate así. Bien era cierto que había practicado algún que otro duelo con Eddy, pero esto era diferente, esto era real. Ni siquiera podía pararse a mirar cómo estaban los demás, porque sabía que si lo hacía se sentiría demasiado insegura. Insegura porque hasta los alumnos que estaban allí peleando tenían más experiencia en duelos que ella, e insegura porque sabía que si veía a alguien herido se lanzaría a socorrerle y acabaría poniéndose en peligro.

La batalla era un revoltijo de hechizos de diferentes colores, saltos, caídas, sudor y alguna que otra lágrima. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía ser un año de sufrimiento para Val, a la que uno de esos hechizos había rozado en el hombro derecho. Llevaba ya un buen rato rogándole a Merlín que todo aquello acabara pronto y bien, cuando el mortífago contra el que peleaba se marchó sin más. Por supuesto, Val no estaba dispuesta a dejarle marchar así, por muy cansada que estuviera. Pero entonces, tropezó con un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

El cuerpo tenía una melena pelirroja. Casi del mismo color que el charco de sangre que le rodeaba. Entonces, Val se esforzó en pesar en _él_ como una _persona_, y _no_ como un _cuerpo_. Porque no podía ser, era imposible que estuviese…

La chica se olvidó casi al instante del supuesto fugitivo, toda su mente giraba alrededor de esa… persona. Le temblaban las manos incontrolablemente, las piernas, le temblaba todo. Casi ni fue consciente de que se estaba agachando hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

─ Vamos, Bill… ─ suplicó mientras le daba la vuelta con su varita.

Era difícil curar a alguien tan cercano cuando este tiene la cara llena de arañazos que sangran sin parar. Val se esforzó al máximo para encontrar dentro de su mente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no aparecía, sólo aparecían lágrimas y más lágrimas, acompañadas de temblores. Un par de minutos después, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a reaccionar. Se limpió las lágrimas que le enturbiaban la vista y empezó con simples hechizos para deshacerse de toda esa sangre. El proceso de cura de los arañazos fue peor, mucho peor, porque nada de lo que hacía parecía ser efectivo. Cuando ya parecía que se había calmado, la impotencia y la frustración le devolvieron las lágrimas y los temblores. Poco después notó como alguien la levantaba del suelo, y vio cómo se llevaban también a Bill. Intentó patalear, y sólo se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer que había hecho levitar al joven no era otra que la Señora Pomfrey.

* * *

Valeria no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado, sólo de que estaba en la enfermería, de que el hombro ya no le dolía y de que Bill estaba bien. Más o menos. No sabía quién estaba en la sala y quién no, pero le llegaban algunos destellos de la conversación.

Dumbledore, muerto. Snape lo había matado. El niño Malfoy había sido el que les había ayudado a entrar. A Bill le había atacado un licántropo. El techo se había desplomado durante la batalla. Dumbledore, muerto. Muerto. Estaban perdidos.

Val rompió a llorar en silencio aprovechando el momento en que los padres de Bill y su prometida irrumpieron en la enfermería. Se dedicó a observar la interacción entre esta última y Molly, y se permitió a sí misma sentir unos segundos de ¿ilusión? al descubrir que Fleur quería a Bill de verdad.

Por lo visto, ese era el día de las declaraciones, porque luego les llegó el turno a Lupin y Tonks. Val no sabía si es que era un caso perdido en asuntos amorosos o es que había estado demasiado metida en su relación con Eddy, pero todos allí parecían saber sobre esos dos menos ella. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado.

Poco a poco, todo el mundo se fue calmando, en la medida de lo posible, y la enfermería se fue vaciando. Val sabía que debía descansar, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Tenía un sentimiento de peligro permanente, sin Dumbledore las personas como ella ya no estaban a salvo. Sus padres. Le invadía el miedo al pensar en ellos, ni siquiera sabía si sus hechizos de protección serían lo suficientemente potentes como para detener a los mortífagos. Escalofríos no dejaban de recorrerla.

─ Señorita Jonhson, esta es una poción para dormir sin sueños, le vendrá bien.

Valeria tomó la poción de manos de la sanadora sin rechistar, porque sabía que de verdad le vendría bien. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba que todo aquello no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Lo último que logró ver antes de que le venciera el sueño fue la imagen de Eddy acercándose a su cama. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa, y casi de inmediato, se sumió en un sueño profundo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Disclaimer_**: Todo es de Rowling, míos solo la trama y un par de OC's.

* * *

Capítulo 11.

─ Mamá, tenéis que marcharos.

A penas hacía un par de días de la batalla librada en Hogwarts y, a pesar de que era demasiado pronto, Valeria sentía que sin Dumbledore todo el mundo corría demasiado peligro. Especialmente sus padres.

─ ¿Estás segura, hija? ¿No tenemos otra opción? ─ preguntó su padre.

Los semblantes preocupados de sus padres le hacían flaquear un poquito más. Pero no, no podía permitirse dudar en esto, tenían que marcharse, y tenían que hacerlo pronto.

─ No, papá. Creedme, es lo mejor.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada preocupada, pero enseguida su padre volvió a hablar.

─ Está bien, si de verdad lo crees necesario lo haremos.

─ Bien ─ respondió Valeria, sintiendo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta desde hacía días se aflojaba un poco ─. Lo más importante es que no le digáis a nadie donde vais. Vecinos, conocidos, amigos… Nadie es de fiar ahora. Había pensado que podríais ir a Villa Paraíso…

─ Espera, ─ interrumpió su padre ─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con mi trabajo? Tendremos que vivir de algo, Valeria…

─ No te preocupes por eso, papá ─ contestó ella, rezando para resultar convincente. Sabía que podía conseguir un trabajo, pero no estaba tan segura de lograr que no se preocuparan ─. Puedo hacer que tu empresa decida trasladarte a la sucursal que tienen allí.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ sabía que su padre no las tenía todas consigo.

─ Segurísima ─ pero tenía que demostrar que ella sí.

Apenas una semana después, y con la ayuda de Eddy, los padres de Valeria ya habían cogido un avión con destino España. Su casa de Manchester, la de toda la vida, estaba vacía como nunca antes había estado, ni los muebles habían dejado. _Pero es lo mejor_, intentaba convencerse a sí misma, aunque le costase horrores soportar que sus padres hubieran tenido que dejar atrás sus vidas por ella.

Pese a todo, Valeria intentaba ser positiva: si algo tenía de bueno la guerra, es que le había hecho más fuerte, y eso que apenas estaba empezando. Ya no era esa niña tonta que lloraba por un chico, no, ahora era toda una mujer, fuerte, independiente y orgullosa de sí misma y de su trabajo. Por supuesto, tenía momentos de flaqueza, más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, pero en esos momentos Eddy era quien la mantenía en pie.

Le quería. No estaba enamorada de él, y le dolía tremendamente no estarlo, pero le quería. Como quería a Bill o como quería a sus padres, la única diferencia era que con Eddy se acostaba. Y se sentía mal con tan solo pensarlo, pero era la verdad. Evitaba darle muchas vueltas, porque con los tiempos que corrían eso era lo secundario, pero de vez en cuando estaba ahí, machacándola.

El tiempo parecía volar entre el trabajo y los preparativos para la boda de Bill. Ese sentimiento de peligro inminente que tenía desde la muerte de Dumbledore no había desaparecido, pero al menos había logrado enmascararlo manteniéndose ocupada. ¡Y vaya si estaba ocupada! Al ser la madrina de la boda le correspondían muchas tareas ya de por sí, pero si además contaba con un padrino y una familia de la novia fuera del país, las tareas se multiplicaban. Val estaba casi segura de que Molly utilizaba la boda para sobrellevar el miedo, casi igual que ella, así que no podía reprocharle nada cuando insistía en ultimar detalles hasta después de cenar.

¿Lo bueno? Que gracias a los preparativos pasaba bastante tiempo con Bill, lo cual le sirvió para darse cuenta de que le había echado de menos. Pero eso no era todo, a parte de con Bill, también pasaba más tiempo con Fleur, y aunque esta seguía siendo una francesa repipi, había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente como para descubrir por qué Bill se había enamorado. Si todo iba bien, iban a ser muy felices, Val lo sabía. También pensaba que estaban locos por casarse justo en este momento, pero eso era un detalle sin importancia; siempre había querido a Bill tal y como era, con sus locuras incluidas, así que no iba a dejar de quererlo ahora, cuando estaba cometiendo la mayor locura de su vida.

* * *

_Bill se ha vuelto loco._

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Charlie cuando recibió aquella invitación a la boda de su hermano. Sabía, desde hacía tiempo, que su hermano y esa tal Fleur estaban llevando su relación muy en serio pero ¿casarse? Ya podría haberle avisado antes. Especialmente si quería que fuese su padrino, tal como le pedía en la carta que acompañaba a la invitación:

_Querido Charles, _

_Sé perfectamente que vas a venir a mi boda, así que la invitación es sólo un formalismo, y un método para saber si tienes nueva novia en la reserva. Dime pronto si vas a traer pareja o mamá se pondrá histérica. _

_Bueno, voy a ir directo al grano ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de boda? No respondas todavía, antes necesito que sepas una cosa: le he pedido a Val que sea mi madrina. Bueno, aún no, pero se lo pediré y sé que dirá que sí, así que si aceptas tendrás que pasar algo de tiempo con ella. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás tragarte el resentimiento por tu queridísimo hermano mayor? _

_Con mi más sincero aprecio, y deseando que tengas cuidado para que mi padrino no tenga toda la cara quemada el día de la ceremonia,_

_William A. Weasley_

_P.D: Asegúrate de que les ha llegado la invitación a Erich y Elsa, no estoy seguro de tener bien su dirección._

_P.D2: Tengo otro motivo para que seas mi padrino (aparte de los obvios): ¿No crees que el novio de Val se morirá de los celos si te ve con ella? Yo lo haría._

* * *

_Querido William, _

_Obviamente voy a ir a tu boda, no podría decir que no ni aunque quisiera; mamá se presentaría en la reserva y me arrastraría hasta allí. No tengo novia nueva, pero sí voy a ir con alguien. Paulette. No sé si te suena, pero está en la Orden, y no, ni me la he tirado ni entra en mis planes hacerlo. _

_Supongo que a estas alturas ya se lo habrás pedido a Valeria y te habrá dicho que sí. Hace como más de un año que no la veo, así que no te preocupes, el resentimiento a estas alturas es mínimo. Además, no me importaría patearle el culo 'por accidente' a ese novio suyo. _

_¿Está bien? No sé nada de ella además de lo que tú me cuentas._

_Con mi más sincero aprecio y deseando que un dragón me queme la cara para estropearte las fotos,_

_Charles Weasley_

_P.D: Erich y Elsa han recibido la invitación, y se han quedado tan sorprendidos como yo._

_P.D2: ¿Casarte? ¿De verdad vas a casarte? _

_P.D3: Estás loco. _

Charlie soltó un suspiro, justo después de que la lechuza saliera por la ventana. Le hubiera gustado que hiciera siglos que no pensaba en Valeria, pero eso era mentira. Pensaba, y había pensado en ella más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Al principio era dolor y enfado, luego resentimiento, y ahora, más de un año después, sólo vacío. No era posible que la echara de menos y, sin embargo, lo hacía. Había roto con Sophie porque no soportaba sus constantes mimos, pero sabiendo que si hubiera sido _ella_ quien se los hubiera dado no sólo los habría soportado, si no que los habría disfrutado.

Lo que más le dolía de lo que había hecho Val es que ni siquiera aguantó demasiado tiempo enfadado. No, con ella nunca había podido estar enfadado durante demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera aunque sentía que a penas la conocía. Ni siquiera aunque hacía siglos que no se hablaban. Ni siquiera aunque ella había rehecho su vida.

¿Se sintió Val así cuando le vio con Sophie? Bill decía que sí.

Poco después de la gran discusión, su hermano mayor se lo había contado todo, los motivos de Val, sus errores, los sentimientos que él mismo tenía, y los que ella no tenía. Entonces fue cuando Charlie casi la perdonó, pero nunca del todo, porque después de la visita a Rumanía ella nunca volvió a insistir. En el fondo, Charlie sabía que lo más seguro es que estuviera esperando alguna señal por su parte, algo que le dijera que ya no estaba enfadado. Pero le daba miedo, porque igual ella ya no estaba _esperando_ nada de él, porque igual le era indiferente si le perdonaba o no, porque igual ya no quería volver a saber nada de él nunca más. Así que el día que Bill le dijo que Valeria había empezado algo con otro chico, el corazón le dolió un poquito.

Aun así, nunca había podido alejarla de su mente lo suficiente. Se avergonzaba, porque estaba seguro de que ella nunca se acordaba de él y lo que habían vivido, por mucho que asegurara Bill que no estaba enamorada de El Imbécil. La echaba de menos, algunas noches sobretodo, cuando pensaba en cómo habrían sido las cosas si le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

_Querido Charles,_

_Sabía que vendrías, y no me creo ni una palabra sobre tus no intenciones de tirarte a la tal Paulette. Apuesto diez galeones a que acabáis en la cama antes de que me case._

_Me alegro de que ya no seas un resentido/amargado, hermanito. Ah, y Eddy te caerá bien, es un tío legal, ya verás._

_Está bien. O todo lo bien que se puede estar en los tiempos que corren. Preocupada por ella y por sus padres, ya sabes, y muy ocupada con el trabajo. No pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, porque la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenemos demasiado tiempo libre. Está guapa, ya la verás, pelear le pone los ojos bonitos. _

_Con mi más sincero cariño y la intención de matarte pronto,_

_William A. Weasley_

_P.D1,2 y 3: Sí, Charlie, voy a casarme. Y sí, estoy loco, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo._

* * *

_Querido (dejémonos de formalismos) Bill, _

_Mamá no deja de enviarme cartas pidiéndome que vaya cuanto antes a Inglaterra, por lo visto ya empieza a estresarse con los preparativos. Haz algo, anda. Ah, y espero que tu madrina esté sufriendo el mismo acoso que yo._

_Llevo siendo amigo de Paulette muchos años, Bill, no me la voy a tirar. Además, es como una niña, ya la conocerás. Gracias por regalarme diez galeones._

_Por cierto, dudo mucho que el tal 'Eddy', a partir de ahora El Imbécil, vaya a caerme bien. No sé, es una sensación que me da._

_Me alegro de que esté bien. Cuídala, cuídalos a todos._

_Saluda a Fleur de mi parte, y dile que le compadezco por tener que soportar a mamá._

_Con mi más sincero aprecio,_

_Tu súper padrino, C. Weasley_

_P.D (me he perdido con los números): ¿Estás seguro? Todavía puedes echarte atrás…_

* * *

_Bill, _

_Te odio por no contestar a mi última carta ¿Qué es eso de un ataque en Hogwarts? ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Valeria está bien? _

_Responde pronto, por Godric. _

_Te quiere, _

_Charlie_

* * *

_Bill,_

_Papá me ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mejor? _

_Yo estoy deseando verte la cara para demostrar de una vez por todas que el guapo de la familia soy yo. Me has tenido preocupado, imbécil. Cuando te vea te enviaré un buen mocomurciélago para que te arrepientas de lo que has hecho. _

_Escribe pronto._

_Tu muy guapo padrino, _

_Charlie_

* * *

_Pesadísimo Charlie,_

_Deja de llorar, ya respondo a tus cartas de amor. Estoy bien, todos estamos bien, ya te enterarás de más cuando estés aquí. _

_Tranquilo, Valeria está ayudando un montón con lo de la boda, y no sólo ella está sufriendo el acoso de mamá, todos lo estamos haciendo. _

_Todavía queda tiempo antes de la boda, Charlie, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé. Por la descripción que haces de esa chica, me recuerda muchísimo a Val antes de que te la tiraras por primera vez. Piénsalo. _

_Bueno, estoy seguro de que Eddy (me niego a llamarle El Imbécil) te caería bien si no fuera su novio. No te preocupes, Eddy ya la cuida por mí. Es broma._

_Ah, por cierto, ni de coña eres más guapo que yo, Charles. No lo serías ni aunque me hiciera cien hechizos de deformación en la cara. Así que lo siento, sigo siendo el guapo de la familia._

_Te esperamos pronto en casa._

_Tu aún más guapo hermano mayor, y futuro novio_

_Bill A. Weasley_

_P.D: ¿Me has dicho que me quieres? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un blando?_

* * *

_Mi más odiado hermano mayor, _

_La semana que viene cojo el traslador y, por supuesto, no me he acostado con Paulette. Prepara los diez galeones. _

_No desesperes, todo el esfuerzo habrá merecido la pena._

_Tu, aunque intentes negarlo, más guapo hermano pequeño,_

_Charlie Weasley_

_P.D: Puede que lo haya dicho, pero no te emociones. Además, ¿Qué diablos haces llamándome blando? ¡Eres tú el que se casa!_

* * *

_Merlín bendito,_ Charlie no era capaz de entender por qué estaba tan nervioso. Pero si sólo tenía que coger un estúpido translador, llegar a Inglaterra e ir a casa. Ya está. Lo había hecho millones de veces, cada vez que hacía una visita, ni más ni menos. No tenía sentido estar tan nervioso.

─ Hola.

─ Hola.

Estaba ahí, delante de él y casi ni se lo podía creer. Y la vio avanzar un paso, y notó sus brazos rodeándole y, por un momento, todo volvía a ser como antes. Eran sólo ellos dos, quizá en los jardines de Hogwarts. Charlie le robaría un libro y Val correría detrás de él para recuperarlo. Al final acabarían tirados por el suelo, riendo, siendo felices. Pero entonces ella se separó.

─ Quiero presentarte a alguien, Charlie.

Puso cara de culpable y se sonrojó un poco, como siempre. Ese sencillo gesto, que a Charlie siempre le había parecido tan y tan adorable, entonces se le antojaba un horror.

─ Sanador Edward Derrick, un placer ─ dijo El Imbécil, mientras le alargaba la mano y le sonreía ─. Me han hablado mucho y muy bien de ti, Charlie.

─ El placer es mío ─ masculló el pelirrojo como respuesta, _y me alegro de no poder decir lo mismo de ti. Imbécil._

Val le sonreía, a él, a Charlie, y eso le consolaba, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Se estaban viendo en La Madriguera por primera vez después de años de distancia y, para su sorpresa, el resentimiento parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo. No es que hubiera dejado de dudar de ella, de hecho, lo hacía. Es decir, no podía confiar ciegamente sin más, pero habría estado dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. _Incluso me gustaría volverlo a intentar._

Reprimió aquel pensamiento en cuando le llegó a la mente porque no tenía el más mínimo sentido ¿Cómo iba a empezar algo con alguien a quien no conocía? Porque después de tanto tiempo Val podría ser una persona totalmente distinta y, aunque no lo fuera ¿Cómo iban a mantener la relación si ella se quedaba en Londres y él se iba a Rumanía? Además, ¿En qué momento había empezado él a plantearse una supuesta relación con Val? _Por Godric, esto es de locos._

─ Charlie, cariño, ¿Por qué no os encargáis Valeria y tú de buscar los gemelos del abuelo? Sé que están en algún lugar de la casa, pero no sé exactamente donde…

En cuanto su madre se lo pidió, Charlie estaba casi seguro de que la mujer no había desistido en su empeño de hacer que Valeria y él acabaran juntos. Lo siguió intentando cuando él estaba con Sophie y, por supuesto, lo seguía intentando ahora que Val estaba con El Imbécil. Aunque no podía reprochárselo porque, obviamente, él era mucho mejor partido que El Imbécil, no por nada, sino porque el tal Edward era eso, imbécil.

Por supuesto, Val aceptó la petición de Molly y propuso empezar a buscar en su habitación, ya que creía que ese era el sitio más probable. Charlie, por su lado, no lograba comprender por qué se sentía tan ansioso por pasar un rato a solas con ella. _Céntrate, Charlie_, pensaba para sí, _te mintió, estabas enfadado ¿Recuerdas?_ Pero aunque su racionalidad parecía recordarlo, a sus sentimientos se les había olvidado por completo.

─ Vaya, ─ dijo Val nada más entrar en la habitación ─ no había pensado en lo incómodo que sería esto…

A Charlie le dio un vuelco el corazón nada más oírlo ¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué era incómodo? ¿Era porque estaban a solas? Quizá Val creía que se le iba a lanzar o algo por el estilo… ¿Pero cómo sabía ella que a él no le parecía _para nada_ incómoda la situación?

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Digo, que es un poco incómodo hurgar en los cajones de tus padres. Quizá deberías hacerlo tú.

Un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de los labios del chico ¿Por qué diablos le afectaba tanto?

Poco a poco, el tiempo transcurrió casi sin incidentes de ese tipo. Al principio, muy a su pesar, todo había sido bastante tenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, y no fue hasta que Charlie decidió que _tenía_ que romper el hielo que todo empezó a ir mejor. Empezaron hablando de las cosas típicas: el clima, el trabajo, la guerra… Incluso llegaron a hablar de Bill y su locura de boda, adjetivo en el cual los dos concordaban, aunque por distintos motivos. Inevitablemente, la conversación recayó en sus vidas privadas y, como no, en Edward, _alías El Imbécil._

─ Parece majo, tu novio ─ sacó Charlie el tema, utilizando un tono de retintín.

─ No es mi novio, pero sí, lo es.

La chica decidió ignorar deliberadamente el tono utilizado por el pelirrojo, a cambio, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

─ Supongo que le conociste en el hospital ¿No?

No es que Charlie tuviera genuina curiosidad, pero tampoco quería parecer un borde con Val, no en ese momento.

─ Ajá. En realidad le conocí porque él se enteró de la Orden y claro… Cuando una es amiga de la familia Weasley la gente presupone cosas.

─ ¿Buenas? ─ contestó Charlie, algo molesto por el comentario. No quería creer que Val estuviera insinuando que su familia no era lo suficientemente buena o algo por el estilo.

─ Las buenas me encantan y las malas son mentira ─ respondió ella, evitando su mirada.

Apenas había acabado la frase cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos y haciendo a Val botar sobre la cama en la cual estaba sentada.

─ Val, ¿podemos hablar un momento? ─ Edward parecía alterado al preguntar.

─ Claro ─ respondió la chica, a la vez que se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Nada más cruzar el marco de la puerta, Eddie la cerró ─. ¿Pasa algo malo?

─ No… ─ respondió el chico, aunque su expresión parecía denotar lo contrario ─ Bueno, en realidad puede que sí.

─ ¿Qué pasa Edd?

─ Pues es que… ─ parecía nervioso, muy nervioso ─ Yo… No quiero… No quiero que pases tiempo a solas con Charlie.

─ ¿Qué? ─ la cara de Val era una clara muestra de incredulidad ─ ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

─ Em…Sí ─ Eddie se llevó una mano a la nuca y bajó la vista. Claramente se avergonzaba, pero aun así lo estaba pidiendo.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué? ─ seguía sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante una petición así. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, Eddie nunca le había pedido nada así, nada tan… posesivo y controlador, ni siquiera con Bill, incluso aunque habían estado juntos también.

─ Estoy seguro de que le gustas, Val, segurísimo. Y no quiero…

─ No sé qué te hace pensar que tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras ─ le respondió, reaccionando por fin.

─ Sé que no tienes que hacerlo, pero quiero que lo hagas… Por mí.

─ No me lo puedo creer, Edd. Dime, por favor, que esto es una broma y no estás intentando manipularme ─ contestó ella, tratando de no alzar la voz, pero sintiéndose cada vez más enfadada.

─ No intento manipularte, solo… Pues eso.

─ Pues la respuesta es no. Charlie es el padrino de la boda, y yo la madrina, y si tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos solos lo haremos. Punto. Y aunque no lo fuéramos, es decisión mía.

─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó Edd, ahora era él el que había levantado la voz ─ ¿Le vas a elegir por encima de mí? ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado por su culpa?

─ ¡No le estoy eligiendo! ¡Merlín, esta discusión es estúpida!

─ Ah, y además me llamas estúpido. Pues genial. Que te vaya bonito con tu "queridísimo" Charlie.

Nada más acabar de hablar, el chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo. Val sabía que él quería que le llamara, que le pidiese volver, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder de esa manera. No tenía razón, ninguna razón. La joven soltó un suspiro y justo en ese momento, Charlie salió por la puerta.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ preguntó ─ Me ha parecido oírte gritar…

─ Bueno, más o menos… ─ respondió Val ─ ¿No los has encontrado?

─ No, que va. Creo que deberíamos mirar en el cobertizo. A veces guardan cosas allí sin saber qué son…

─ Vamos a ello, pues.

La joven pareja bajó las escaleras de La Madriguera hasta llegar al jardín y, una vez allí, se dirigieron al cobertizo donde el señor Weasley guardaba el Ford Anglia azul y otros aparatos muggles, del tipo de una tostadora o un ventilador. A Val, la imagen que ofrecía el cobertizo le hizo sonreír. Nada más llegar, cada uno se puso manos a la obra por su lado, en completo silencio. La discusión con Edd había dejado bastante fría a Val, y Charlie ya no sabía de qué hablar.

─ Oye… No sé qué habrá hecho el imbécil ese, pero puedo patearle el culo si tú quieres ─ propuso el pelirrojo. _Además, ganas no me faltan._

─ Gracias, Charlie, ─ contestó ella riendo ─ pero creo que no será necesario.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?

─ Acabas de hacerlo ─ ambos rieron ante la respuesta de Valeria ─. Realmente es una tontería ─ añadió, un poco después ─. Parece ser que está algo celoso de ti, y cree que vas a intentar algo conmigo.

─ ¡¿En serio!? ¿Después de lo que pasó cree que me voy a lanzar a tu cuello? Por los calzoncillos del viejo Godric… ─ la voz de Charlie sonó estrangulada, precisamente porque un rato antes estaba pensando en que bueno, no le importaría en absoluto.

─ Charlie, yo…

_NO, no._ Charlie sabía lo que venía a continuación y se negaba a mantener una conversación sobre eso. No, en ese momento no. No entonces que estaban bien.

─ Olvídalo, es pasado. Sin resentimientos.

─ No puedo olvidarlo ─ Val había parado de buscar y Charlie notaba su mirada clavada en su espalda ─. Lo siento, mucho. Nunca quise perderte, y menos de esa manera. Lo de Bill fue… complicado. Necesitaba olvidarme de ti, y él parecía ser el único que mostraba algo de interés en mí. No quería que te enfadaras, no quería que pasara… _eso_.

─ No tienes que darme explicaciones ─ contestó el pelirrojo en apenas un susurro.

─ Quiero dártelas, porque no quiero que pasemos más tiempo haciendo como que el otro no existe. Por favor. Necesito saber que me perdonas, Charlie. Yo quiero… Me gustaría que retomáramos la relación. Aunque nada sea… Bueno, como antes.

─ Hace tiempo que te perdoné, Valeria ─ Charlie había agachado la cabeza y seguía sin mirarla.

─ Podrías haberme escrito…

─ ¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Tú has rehecho tu vida, no me necesitas ─ aunque segundos antes había asegurado que no sentía ningún resentimiento, la respuesta de Charlie estaba cargada de ese sentimiento.

─ Puede que no te necesite, pero eres tú ─ esa afirmación descolocó un poco al chico, que por fin se decidió a mirar a su acompañante a la cara ─. Quiero decir, que éramos los mejores amigos, y luego fuiste mi primer amor, y… No sé. Nunca quise que te marcharas, y he querido que vuelvas desde que te fuiste. Quizá a ti no te pasa lo mismo, pero… Es difícil de explicar.

Valeria se estaba sorprendiendo más y más a sí misma con cada frase. ¿Pero no se suponía que ella se había olvidado por completo de Charlie, que era feliz con Eddie? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo? Debería darle igual ¿No? Si llevaban casi dos años sin tratarse… ¿Por qué sentía que todo sería mejor si él siguiera en su vida?

─ Lo entiendo ─ Val levantó una ceja con incredulidad ─. De verdad, lo entiendo. Creo que yo siento… algo parecido.

Y estaban en ese cobertizo, ellos dos, solos. Sin nadie alrededor. Y un paso, y otro. Y de repente las manos grandes de Charlie en su cintura, para poco después descubrir las suyas propias en su cuello. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, fueron sus labios. Juntos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde el último beso. Una caricia tímida en el cuello y el beso, que podría haberse considerado dulce, se convirtió en uno altamente pasional. Las manos de Charlie bajaron poco a poco, pero Val no pensaba en nada, porque aquello estaba jodidamente bien. Era imposible que algo que le hacía sentir_ así _estuviera mal. Notó sus propias manos tirando del pelo del Charlie, y casi a la vez, los labios del chico en su cuello. Besos. Lengua. Más besos. Más lengua. _Ah._ No había nadie en el mundo excepto ellos dos, sólo se oían sus respiraciones aceleradas y Val sentía que se estaba perdiendo entre los millones de pecas de Charlie_. ¿Esto es el amor?_

* * *

El capó del Ford Anglia estaba probablemente sucio, pero le daba igual. Y al parecer a Val también, porque no había puesto ningún impedimento a apoyar sus piernas desnudas en él. ¿Lo peor? Sin duda esos estúpidos pantalones muggles tan ajustados que llevaba ella. Tuvo que bajárselos hasta los tobillos para poder maniobrar bien. Pero ¿A quién diablos le importaba? Val olía tan bien… _Merlín bendito._ No pudo evitar compararlo con la forma de hacer de Sophie, descubriendo que Val estaba a años luz. Porque a Val le gustaba que la besara, y que estuviera cerca, y todo era tan cálido y cómodo que nada podía salir mal. Su piel era suave y clarita, sus ojos brillaban. Charlie no quería que aquel momento se acabara nunca, necesitaba que aquello fuera infinito, que durara toda la vida, y que durara también después. La necesitaba a ella, justo a su lado, no más lejos de lo que estaba en aquel momento. _Por favor…_

* * *

**Vale sí, tenéis todo el permiso del mundo para matarme. xd**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, al menos.**

**Besitos en el capó de un coche. ;)**


End file.
